Inkspots
by mezzosangue
Summary: When you are a double spy with two masters, no one is a friend. But the war ended last May, and Severus is now his own man. An owl brings a letter of change, but is it a good change? Canon Compliant, disregards Epilogue. Eventual SS/HG romance.
1. August 1998

Author's Note: This is a completed work at approximately 70,000 words. It encompasses one year of Severus' life. The chapters will be months, so I expect 12 chapters, though one is very long and might get broken into two. It is from Severus' POV. Severus is a little OOC. He is sarcastic and funny, but not quite as snarky and rough or angsty and damaged as some of my more favorite versions of Severus in other fanfics. He deserves a little happiness and normalcy, so I gave him some. Fluffy and romantic, rated M to be safe for language and off-screen intimacy; no lemons to be found.**  
**

**August 1998**

It was rare to see an owl enter the Great Hall at dinnertime. Even when Albus Dumbledore was alive, as many owls as he received daily, it was rare to see one in the evening delivering mail. So when a large light colored owl entered the Great Hall during dinner on a Sunday night, all eyes were immediately trained upon it. The seven surprised people in the Great Hall that evening garnered even more shocked looks when the owl gracefully alighted on Severus Snape's chair. Severus turned slightly to look at the bird. Usually owls were impatient to have their burdens relieved, but this owl was amazingly reserved. Severus looked over at a curious Minerva McGonagall, shrugged slightly, and carefully removed the box. The owl remained on Severus' chair as he turned the box over in his hands. It was no larger than a wand box and did not seem threatening, but nonetheless, Severus held his wand over the box and began muttering a series of incantations to detect hexes. At once, he could hear Alastair Moody's long gone voice: "Constant Vigilance!"

At the unpleasant reminder of the harsh man who died mistrusting him, Severus muttered, "Bastard."

Minerva looked to the man on her right and asked, "Who's a bastard, Severus?"

"Alastair Moody…" he replied, distractedly.

Suddenly, Minerva's right arm was gripped painfully onto Severus' arm, while her left arm clutched her chest. "That's from Moody?" she asked in a panicky voice.

The oddity of the question made Severus chuckle. "No, Minerva. He's still dead. Sorry, I was just thinking about him. I have no idea whom the box is from."

Minerva's grip slackened, making Severus look down at where Minerva's hand still rested on his arm. Noticing his eyes on her hand, she let go of his arm. "Sorry, Severus," she said quietly.

"It's all right, Minerva," he replied. Was it all right? Yes, it was. What would have been unthinkable just a few short months ago was fine today. Last April, she would have as soon poisoned him as touched him. But then the world changed on the second of May. The Last Battle raged and incredibly, not only was Voldemort defeated for good, but he had also survived Nagini's would-be fatal attack. When he awoke four weeks later, it was Minerva's hand that he felt gripping his own. And when he had awoken every day afterwards, it was Minerva sitting at his bedside. It took weeks of talking, yelling, and stony silence, but Severus trusted Minerva, their friendship restored.

Shaking the cobwebs from his brain, Severus refocused his attention onto the box. He opened it to find many scrolls of parchment, and a shrunken owl perch. Upon seeing the perch, he twisted his body once more to look at the owl, perfectly content on Severus' chair back. He knew at once as he read the labels on the scrolls that they were from Hermione Granger. Six years of too-long essays had burned her handwriting indelibly onto his brain. He passed the scrolls to three of his fellow Professors, seated with him at the table: Minerva, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid and a scroll for himself. At this, the remaining three Professors had their curiosity assuaged and resumed their conversation, having been interrupted by the owl's arrival. Flitwick, Hagrid and Minerva immediately opened their scrolls with obvious delight at having received a letter from Miss Granger. Severus had a heavy weight settle in his stomach at the thought of opening the letter. Still recovering both physically and mentally from the last three months, as well as the past twenty years, he never knew from interaction to interaction what to expect. The reactions to his survival, and the subsequent revelation of his role as a spy, had been mixed, to say the least. Even within the Order of the Phoenix, he knew that there were people who did not fully trust him. And of those that trusted him, many still did not like him.

Minerva noticed his reticence and smiled kindly. "Open it, Severus. She is a friend."

A friend? When did a student, a student whom he treated horribly at that, become a friend? Didn't it take two people deciding to become friends?

Seeing the still-unopened letter, Minerva's countenance changed. "Open that damn letter, Severus."

Severus growled as he unfurled the very long letter.

Wednesday, 29 July 1998

Dear Severus,

Have you incinerated this letter yet at my impertinence at calling you Severus? I would not blame you. However, that is who you are to me, now. I am sad that I have not been able to see you recover, but I hear that you are getting along quite well, for which I am glad. I was there when you finally awoke after your injury, but I am sure that you were not aware of me, or you would have thrown me from your room at St. Mungo's. After they transported you to Hogwarts' infirmary, Minerva was gracious to let me know how you were improving, and that you were finally well enough to be released in June. I'd love to be there now to see you and Minerva and have you berate me in person for my impertinence, but I'm in Australia. I will be here until September, when I go to University. By the way, did you go to University? Anyway, I don't think I'll be able to visit Hogwarts before Fall Semester begins, so if you want to berate me, you'll have to do it via owl post.

Speaking of owls, the owl that delivered the letters is named Columbina. Isn't she beautiful? She's an Australian Masked Owl, hence the name. I hope you found her perch. I would very much appreciate it if you would take care of her for me between trips. She needs to rest for at least a couple of days after such a long journey, so I am loath to house her in the Owlery where a student might use her. If you are unwilling, maybe Hagrid would house her?

I have said these words over and over to you, but as I'm pretty sure you couldn't hear me while practically comatose, I think they bear repeating: Thank You. Thank you for saving my life countless times. Thank you for being a spy and working for the Order, even when everyone turned their back on you. Thank you for not dying, though I think I have many people to thank on that account. I can see the dark scowl forming on your face from here, so I'll digress.

I was there in the shack when you almost died; in fact, I was certain your death was inevitable. The only real friends I had at Hogwarts, I gained while facing death: Harry and Ron battling a troll, Luna, Ginny and Neville facing Death Eaters at the Ministry. I have faced death with you and you are now in that illustrious group of "Hermione's friends that didn't die while fighting evil with her."

Your _friend_,

Hermione

Overwhelmed, Severus bade the other six Professors goodnight. As he stood from his chair, he offered a black-clad sleeve to Columbina, who gracefully hopped from his chair onto his arm. He entered his private quarters, which were once more in the dungeons. Severus would shortly be resuming his position as Potions Professor, for which he was grateful. He had enough of the Dark Arts and enough of being Headmaster to last a lifetime. A simple Engorgio charm, and Columbina was settled on her large, ornate perch near Severus' writing desk.

She asked too much of him. Severus felt as if he had been drawn and quartered in the previous fifteen months, both physically and emotionally. As surprised as he was to awaken in St. Mungo's alive, he was equally surprised to be not be in a permanent bed next to Lockhart or a cold cell in Azkaban. He had gone from the second-most hated man in the Wizarding world to a not-so-hated not-quite-beloved hero in a very, very short time. He woke up to a very long list of dead witches and wizards, including Voldemort himself, as well as a much shorter list of witches and wizards who wanted to embrace Severus into their lives again – Minerva being top of that list. He was already trying so hard. Trying to keep it all together. Trying to let go of his role as spy. He now only answered to himself, but he hardly knew the real him. And she wanted to be his friend? The only thing he knew for sure is that Minerva would have his head mounted next to the elves' heads in Grimmauld Place if he didn't answer her letter. So he drew a piece of parchment at his writing desk.

Sunday, 2 August 1998

Dear _Hermione,_

Columbina is indeed beautiful and settled happily in my quarters. I have charmed a magical owl version of a doggy-door to allow her free entry, seeing as I have no windows in the dungeon. Should be interesting to see her flying in the corridors over the dunderheads when term begins. Obviously, I could not allow her to be drowned in Fang's slobber.

What the hell are you doing in Australia?

Severus

PS, Tuesday – Phineas Nigellus says hello. I think he actually misses you, though when I suggested that to him, he huffed and has not since returned to visit his portrait in my quarters.

Wednesday morning before breakfast, his letter to Hermione, along with a letter from Minerva, were tied onto Columbina's leg. He stroked her feathers and admonished her to be safe on her journey to Hermione.

Sunday, 9 August 1998

Dear Severus,

Australia _is_ hell, thanks for asking. As you are enjoying a pleasant, sunny, summer month in England, I am visiting Australia in winter. Brilliant, yes? But I only have myself to blame. Look at us – discussing the weather like proper friends!

I am in Australia because my parents are in Australia. After my sixth year, I modified their memories, removing myself from their lives completely and convinced their new selves that they desperately wanted to retire to Australia. I was only thinking of their lives, which I perceived to be in grave danger. However, when I say _only_, I mean _only_. I did not think through the repercussions of restoring the memories of their daughter and previous life, and having two very angry, very hurt parents to contend with after the war. I arrived here in July and found them after two weeks of searching. It has now been three weeks since our reunion, and things are horrible. It will take years, if not a lifetime, to undo the damage. They lived through the war and that was my goal. If they hate me forever, I still think I would do it over again, sans Australia. Maybe the Bahamas would have been a better choice. But while I hate Australia, they absolutely love it. They are frequent patrons and major donors to the Opera House in Sydney and for that they refuse to come home to England. I ask you: is world-class opera really worth giving up your mother country? I think not.

I will stay with them until 30 August, when I will portkey straight to Bristol and set up for the start of term on 1 September. You didn't answer my question about University. Don't think I didn't notice that! I am currently quite cut off from the magical world, as I am trying, obviously, to regain my parents' trust. They were fine with Columbina, but no foolish wand waving, to be sure. I feel as though I will be equally cut off at University. That sounds incredible, seeing as I will be at the only magical University in Europe, but I will be without friends and still too far away to Apparate to London to see Harry and Ginny; the same with Hogwarts to see you and Minerva. You are one of my few connections to my world, currently. So, thank you for writing.

Besides telling me about University, I would love to know how you are looking forward to the new year at Hogwarts.

Your friend,

Hermione

PS, Monday – I almost forgot! Please relay to Phineas Nigellus my most sincere regards. Believe me when I say that he was quite often my favorite companion on my little camping trip.

Sunday, 16 August 1998

Dear Hermione,

No, I did not go to University. That is not a period of my life that I would actually like to remember at the moment, or ever, if I am honest. Do you drudge up miserable memories with all of your friends? Voldemort wanted a Potions Master, not a well-rounded Academic with a Potions Mastery to boot. I went straight into an apprenticeship with a very hard man named Stephanopoulos. Severus Snape bound to a hard man for whom to work. It's hard to picture, surely, but try your best. Two years, a Mastery to my name and countless regrettable choices later, and I was installed at Hogwarts and now bound to _two_ very hard men, each of whom made Stephanopoulos look softer than Lockhart.

Why are you going to University? And did you get advice from Minerva before deciding? I would like to know if you are already bonded.

I do not "look forward" to the beginning of the new school year, ever, and this year is no different. I have never "looked forward" to anything, really. But in the spirit of _friendship_, I will endeavor to answer your question regarding my thoughts toward next year. And here it is: I have no idea. Introspection does not even scratch the surface of my musings during these last weeks of newfound quasi-freedom. I say quasi-freedom, and not total freedom, because I don't actually have a choice labeled, "not teaching." Hogwarts is my home, and I need the protection it affords right now. And Minerva would have my head. Which is, incidentally, the reason I write you back. No offence intended.

Back to the question. As I have thought about life with a normal, although rather headstrong, boss as opposed to two masters, I honestly don't know whether I like teaching or not. I had to treat you, an excellent mind, miserably. I had to treat Goyle, an idiot, favorably. I wanted both of you to pass your Potions OWL. What if I could have encouraged you? Would if I could have actually concentrated on teaching my craft instead of concentrating on simply staying alive one more day and keeping Harry Potter alive one more day? Add to that volatile mixture a bevy of soon-to-be returning students who suffered at my hand last year, and you've got an exploding cauldron of which Longbottom would be proud.

Regarding Australia, it's nice and sunny here today, by the way; your parents would be dead if not for your precaution. I know that to be the truth. If that makes your burden lighter, so be it. I love the opera; you are an unsophisticated wench.

Your friend, I suppose,  
Severus

On the following Sunday night, when Columbina entered the Great Hall at dinnertime, he knew there would be a letter for him. And again, the weight of unease settled in his stomach. This would be his third letter since they began this unlikely string of correspondence. He couldn't remember the last time he had received three personal letters in a year, much less one month's time.

"Why?" he asked Minerva, baldly.

Minerva looked at him, not with pity, not with confusion, but with a steadiness that almost immediately lifted some of the weight from his stomach. Severus knew that he was in unchartered waters, but Minerva was not. Normal people, he reminded himself, did not flinch when receiving letters.

"Why _not_?" She paused. "Many of us receive letters from past students who want to correspond with us, adult to adult. I know this is new to you, but it is not unreasonable." He nodded slightly. "And really, Severus, who else can she write to about adult matters, academic topics?"

Severus untied the parchments from Columbina and distributed them. Besides Severus, both Minerva and Flitwick received letters this time.

"Hermione was born to thrive in academia. She should have been a Ravenclaw," began Minerva.

"Too true," interrupted Flitwick.

"I believe it was the Apostle Paul from the Biblical writings that described himself as 'untimely born.' That's how I think of Hermione. Any other decade and she would have a lovely group of Ravenclaw friends with whom to debate academic matters _ad nauseum_. But she was sorted in war. And we have peace because she was sorted into Gryffindor. And what does she have? Impetuous friends who tire after five minutes of listening to her discuss what she wants to learn about Transfiguration. Brave friends who want boring jobs at the Ministry or to play Quidditch. Add to that her problems with her parents, and it is a recipe for a brilliant and isolated young woman." Here, she paused to read her own letter, but Severus was still digesting Minerva's words and couldn't open his letter quite yet.

When Minerva was finished, she turned her attention back to Severus. In a more quiet voice, she continued: "I know you did not ask for this friendship, which you see as so odd. But you deserve friendship, especially with someone so like yourself. Don't scoff, Severus – you know it's true! And, I would like to remind you that _you_ were once _my_ student, and I am many more than 20 years your senior. Are we friends?"

At this, Severus scowled at her.

Minerva laughed out loud and said, "Open the damn letter."

Sunday, 23 August 1998

Dear Severus,

First, I sincerely thank you for your confirmation about my parents. I doubt it will hasten our reconciliation, but I am grateful for the knowledge.

Also, I am humbled by your words that I have an excellent mind. I do not see you as the type to offer false praise. I will hold to those words tightly.

Your questions regarding University both concern me and make me roll my eyes at you.

I am going to University because research is my forte', and I desire to be, in your own words, "a well rounded Academic." I imagine myself ending up in a career that has to do with research, though I am not sure in which discipline. My first year, I am allowed to study three disciplines and I have chosen Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. I will drop one after the first year and finish with a degree in the remaining two. After that, I will either get a "real job," as my parents phrase it, or continue to an apprenticeship. And yes, I am already bonded. I anticipated problems in Australia; in honesty, I thought the problems would be before I found them, not afterwards. So, before I left, I got permission for an early, private bonding and I will not even attend the formal bonding ceremony.

Did I get advice from Minerva? That would have been a logical course of action. I do seem like the type, don't I? But alas, a little thing like war precluded me from my normal research. Let's see, whom did I have access to in my "Seventh year"? Harry, Ron (stop laughing), Griphook, Kreacher, Xenophilius Lovegood, Mr. Olivander. Oh wait! I did spend some lovely time in Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix, but I was too busy trying not to end up in a bed next to Lockhart.

Give it to me straight, Severus. I have a feeling I am missing some major information that a Pureblood witch probably would take for granted. Will that ever change? Will I always feel as though I am only ninety percent witch? Do you know how hard it is to think that Pansy Parkinson probably knows the information I'm missing?

But enough about me. Thank you for sharing about your life musings, even if it took Minerva threatening you to do so. I look forward to hearing what you decide about the upcoming year. You are a brilliant strategist, trained at the heel of two obsessive strategists. "Obsessive" sounded rather nicer than "maniacal", "Machiavellian" or "ruthless", don't you think? I understand that you don't have the freedom to choose your career right now, but do you have the freedom to enjoy your craft? I hope so. I saw glimpses of that when I was your student. Those glimpses stayed with me even more than your brusqueness, your feigned hatred of us, or the exploding cauldrons. Those glimpses of the "subtle science and exact art" are why I am studying Potions at University. I must stop now. I have quoted you twice in one letter and fear inflating your ego. Minerva would never forgive me!

Your friend,

Hermione

Severus inwardly groaned. It was 30 August, which meant that in two days time, Hermione was going to walk into the lion's den, completely oblivious to what awaited her. He calmly told his colleagues goodnight and quickly made his way to the dungeon. Once there, he sat at his writing desk.

Sunday, 30 August 1998

Dear Hermione,

I was truly hoping that your answer would be: "Of course I talked to Minerva, I am going to University to blaze a trail for muggle-borns," and maybe throw in some rude anecdotes about pureblood nonsense, but instead I am now concerned for you.

You wanted the straight truth? Here it is: I don't actually know of a muggle-born who has attended University. I'm actually shocked that they accepted you, except that you obviously meet every requirement. Don't misunderstand me: you belong among the elite at University.

The only thing that Pansy probably knew that you didn't is that University is the paragon of pureblood philosophy and tradition, as well as education.

Ignore my question about getting advice from Minerva. She attended University and she sits on their Board of Governors. She would have advised you to go. She has every faith in both your intellectual ability and your Gryffindor bravery. Unfortunately, I think you will need that bravery. Voldemort is dead; prejudice is not. Not only did you help stop Voldemort's pureblood agenda, but you are also infiltrating one of their most beloved institutions. And since you are bonded, there is no chance of dropping out. You will graduate in two years, no matter what.

Your best bet is to befriend the witches and wizards from the United States, or from Durmstrang.

My hope is that you get this before your first day; I don't know how long it takes an owl to deliver mail to Bristol.

Hermione, you are not ninety percent witch, you are one hundred percent witch. I will not listen to such nonsense again.

Your friend,

Severus

Severus stood and went to stand before Columbina. "Are you able to go to Bristol tonight, Columbina? Hermione needs this, but I will get a school owl if you are unable." Columbina obediently offered her leg to have the letter attached. He searched the owl's eyes for signs of fatigue, but he found none, and indeed, Columbina almost nipped at him because he had not yet tied the letter. Smirking, he attached the letter. "You are strong, just like your mistress. Now take this to Hermione in Bristol."

The next day was Monday and students would arrive the following evening. Severus should have been concentrating on the new school year. It was not as though he had to write lesson plans, but there were still half a dozen administrative tasks to get through. He continually found his thoughts drifting, however, to Hermione.

When Columbina found him at lunchtime in the Great Hall, he felt both relieved and worried. He took the scroll from Columbina and left his lunch uneaten to return to his rooms.

He knew the moment he opened it that it was going to be bad; it was short.

Sunday, 30 August 1998

Dear Severus,

I can't do this. I can't fight any more! I am done with the war! I was going to University to get as far away from the war as possible. What the hell am I going to do?

I'm grateful for the warning.

Hermione

As he read, very strong feelings began to build inside Severus. A strong desire to protect Hermione from pain welled up in his chest. He was forever protecting someone; many times it had even been Hermione. But this was different. He wasn't protecting her because he had been ordered to, or out of guilt. He wanted to protect her because he actually cared about her. In a few short weeks, from a few short letters, he knew Minerva was right. He and Hermione were very similar, and if Severus was correct, she was about to be as isolated and lonely as he often felt. And he was suddenly surprised to know that he knew how to help her.

Monday, 31 August 1998

Dear Hermione,

What the hell are you going to do?

First, you are going to stop whining. It is unbecoming in a Gryffindor. Only Ravenclaws whine. You should hear Professor Flitwick, especially when he's had too much to drink.

Secondly, and this is most important, you are going to get a world-class education. The education you desire. It is, quite likely, the only thing that you are assured. I have no idea how other students might treat you, but if the Professors treat you unfairly, one word to Minerva, and it will get fixed. She loves you like a daughter, and is quite good at getting things done.

Thirdly, _you_ are going to find _your_ strategy. You wanted to know _my_ strategy for this year? Here it is: I am going to concentrate on the First Years and the Seventh Years and not worry about the other years, because I don't think I have a chance in hell with those students. The Second, Third and Fourth Year students were so young last year, that the only thing I can do for them this year is earn their trust and hope _next _year will be better. I expect the Fifth Years to actually be hostile towards me. Sixth Year Students are notoriously distracted: too many hormones. If they even notice that I'm their teacher, I'll be shocked.

But I want to do better by the First Years. I want to have a fresh start. The older students will look at them as though they are habitual liars when they talk about how Potions is their favorite subject. I am going to find a bushy haired Gryffindor First Year and make up a reason to award her house points. As for the Seventh Years, they are adults. I am desperately hoping that we can have an honest discussion regarding my role in the war and move forward together. My Seventh Year students are intelligent and they obviously need to take Potions for their chosen career, or they would not be in there. In one year, I will challenge them and grow them into excellent Potioneers.

I expect Columbina to arrive with your reply tomorrow.

Your friend,

Severus

Severus fixed the letter onto Columbia's leg and gave her a treat. She gracefully flew from Severus' room.


	2. September 1998

Disclosure: JK Rowling created and rightfully owns Harry Potter. I simply aim to give you a few happy minutes waiting in the carpool lane, as we imagine our favorite book characters living on past Deathly Hallows.

**September 1998**

On Tuesday evening, they arrived. Severus sat at the High Table and felt as nervous as he did when it was his first year teaching. Students filed in to the Great Hall. He was glad to hear the noise. Last year was deathly quiet at the Start of Term Feast. Students glanced at the High Table. He had steeled himself for the range of emotions that he would see on their faces. True enough, a neutral emotion was the kindest he saw that night when students' eyes caught his own. He did not scowl at any of them, however. That was his first change.

A few minutes later, Professor Flitwick led the group of First Years into the Hall, and the chattering died down. He levitated the stool and the Sorting Hat into place. Severus was relieved when the Sorting Hat reverted back to the normal, ridiculous song about the Founders, etc. He knew he wasn't the only one, either. He heard many relieved sighs from his fellow Professors at the Head Table. He glanced down at the backs of the trembling First Years and almost smiled. Almost. It wouldn't do good to smile and lose his entire feared Professor persona, after all. He knew the minute he saw her, that she would be the Gryffindor to whom he would give points for no reason. No reason, except to be able to tell Hermione in a letter and hopefully make her smile. The child had outrageously curly long blond hair. He watched the sorting and sat up a little when Flitwick called out, "Rosings, Bethany. He leaned over to Minerva and whispered, "Gryffindor." She furrowed her brow at him. A second later, the Hat called out, "Gryffindor!" Severus raised his eyebrow and smirked as Minerva rolled her eyes at him.

Minerva rose and opened the Feast. As they ate, Severus asked Minerva her thoughts about Hermione and University. Minerva had been so busy getting ready for the new term that she hadn't been at meals in days.

"I understand your concerns, Severus," said Minerva, thoughtfully. "I really thought she knew what she was getting in to. When she spoke about it, this was all after the bonding had already happened, mind you, she was so very excited about it. Well, what's done is done. She is a strong young woman, she'll be fine."

Severus nodded. But at that moment, he actually wondered who knew Hermione better: Minerva or himself.

After pudding, Minerva gave a standard speech of welcomes and warnings. She then dismissed them. Everyone was beginning to meander in different directions and Severus began making his way towards the doors. At that moment, a startled hush descended in the Great Hall as Columbina soared through the doors. She alighted on Severus' arm, a letter attached to her leg. All eyes still on Severus, he walked determinedly toward one Bethany Rosings, who was standing near the Gryffindor Prefect. He looked directly at her and saw her eyes widen in fear.

"Miss Rosings, would you please untie the letter from the owl?" he asked in his most professorial voice and then lowered his arm.

With shaking fingers, Miss Rosings untied the letter and placed it into his hand.

"Thank you, Miss Rosings. Ten points to Gryffindor." He then turned and made his way to the doors, enjoying the stunned silence, thankful that he was no longer Head of Slytherin House.

After giving Columbina a treat, he settled down in his worn leather wingback to read Hermione's letter.

Tuesday, 1 September 1998

Dear Severus,

You're right.

I just ensured that you will frame this letter, haven't I?

First, yes, I am the only muggle-born to ever attend University. That was confirmed in my first class when someone said, "Look, the University's first mudblood." Welcome to University…

Secondly, my professors largely ignored me, but I am in Academic Heaven. I was in a room full of people who will challenge me intellectually every day for the next two years.

My strategy? I am going to work my arse off. Not for the sake of muggle-borns. Not for the sake of pureblood enlightenment. _For myself._ If I am the only muggle-born to ever cross this threshold, and when I leave, if pureblood dogma is still tightly ingrained, I won't care one iota. But I will stop whining, and I will get a world-class education.

And when I get overwhelmed, I will think of you. I am only able to go to University because you helped us win the war. You braved far worse than name-calling and you were so very strong.

Thank you for bossing me into seeing reason.

All unpleasantness aside, I am ecstatic to be back in England. I look forward to hearing about your start of term. Best of luck with the First and Seventh Years; your strategy is wise. I expect a running tally of exploded caldrons as the year progresses.

Your friend,

Hermione

PS What are you feeding Columbina? She is turning her beak up at my owl treats!

Severus rolled the parchment back up and held it tightly. With head leaned back and eyes closed, he smiled, thinking of how fun it would be to tell Hermione about Miss Rosings and knowing that he would have an exploded cauldron to talk about, too, soon enough.

Sunday, 6 September 1998

Dear Hermione,

Exploded cauldron count: 3. Nothing spectacular, really. Didn't even have to throw up a shield charm.

First Years report: Decent. I have not used the word "dunderhead" in their presence once. Merlin, most of them deserve it, though.

Second thru Sixth years: Pretty much as expected. The Fifth Years really do hate me. If they didn't need me in order to pass their Potions OWL, I think they would have thrown hexes by now.

Seventh years: There are six. I gave them carte blanche to ask me questions. I answered them honestly. They actually surprised me with what they asked. They didn't ask about Voldemort. They wanted to know about Albus. Merlin, I would have rather told them about anything else. I can't talk about it easily. How do you put a lifetime of servitude mixed with admiration and friendship mixed with unadulterated hate into words? I ended up taking them up to Minerva's office to use Albus' old pensieve. I pulled out some memories and let them view the memories two at a time. It was miserable to lay myself bare, yet again.

The best part of my week was undoubtedly the first part. There is a First Year Gryffindor who earned 10 points for her house by simply untying Columbina's letter. You didn't think I'd do it, did you? She has long bushy hair, but the comparisons between her and you end there: she is quiet.

Tell me about Pureblood U. I like your strategy, by the way. I did not frame your previous letter; I know I'm right. I am sending you a copy of your previous letter, however, because you are going to need to re-read your strategy many times this year, I think. I wouldn't frame it though; wouldn't be prudent to place something with the words, "pureblood enlightenment" in prominent display.

Your friend,

Severus

PS Incidentally, Columbina has discriminating tastes. Much like me. What rubbish are you trying to feed her?

Wednesday, 9 September 1998

Dear Severus,

I am going to ignore, for now, the barb about the First Year being quiet, along with the other barb about her hair being bushy, because my imagination of that moment is priceless. Did anyone get to see Minerva's reaction? Did she faint? And no, I didn't really think you'd do it!

Severus, I am so impressed with your transparency with your Seventh Years. I know that if they saw even one of the memories I saw, they will not question your loyalty ever again. I regret having seen them; at the time, I thought you were dead. I can't believe I just wrote such a callous statement, but there it is. Please forgive me for intruding upon your private memories. As for your description of Albus, I lived that sentiment of admiration and hate during that year on the run. Well said.

"Pureblood U.," as you called it very funny, by the way is a mixed bag. Classes are so interesting. The people, however, are very frustrating. The French and British Purebloods are employing a strategy entitled, "If we ignore the muggle-born, then she isn't really here." That's fine; I can cope with that. It's actually the students from the United States that are the most puzzling at the moment. They are only studying Divination, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Do you know why that is? Divination at the University level, can you imagine such rubbish?

Now, confess! You are feeding something special to Columbina. You have spoiled her rotten!

Your friend,  
Hermione

Sunday, 13 September 1998

Dear Hermione,

I will not forgive you for viewing the memories because there is nothing to forgive. My privacy was a casualty of the war. But I traded it well for the death of all of my masters. And I include Lily (or my memories of her, rather) in that list. There was _my_ callous statement. We're even.

Speaking of those memories, I shall find the quiet, bushy-haired First Year again and give her some more bogus points in honor of you conjuring a flask that night in the Shrieking Shack. Truly, those boys were helpless without you. Harry would not have made it to age 12. Before I get some kind of lecture from you, I will let you know that Harry also writes me, and I answer him. He might not like all of the answers, but I do answer him.

The United States has only been around for a couple of centuries. The witches and wizards from the United States are apparently concentrating on disciplines that can help them with the future. Usually when a society hits 200 years old, the decisions they make begin to have very long reaching implications. It is actually a wise strategy for their magical population. It doesn't help your isolation, I'm afraid, but good for them. Of course, they could probably still be friends if you would stop calling their studies, "rubbish."

I am feeding Columbina cat treats. Gourmet cat treats. Gourmet cat treats that the House Elves stock only for a certain Animagus. That certain Animagus is currently trying to figure out whom on staff is pilfering her precious treats. Luckily, I don't have a cat, or she might suspect me. Merlin, Minerva is fun to wind up.

Your friend,

Severus

Wednesday, 16 September 1998

Dear Severus,

I have fallen into the rabbit hole. That is the only explanation for what is going on here.

Saturday is my birthday. I will be nineteen years old. Somehow, I expected nineteen to look a lot more carefree and easy, but I digress. Today I received your lovely letter that made me laugh. I also received a birthday card from my parents, telling me, once more, how I have disappointed and hurt them. It does seem that if you and I can build a bridge of friendship, that my parents could do the same. Maybe that's a perspective of war? We should all be happy to be alive! Life is too short to be angry and unforgiving. Every friendship is a joy to me, yours included. In fact, Ron is sure to forget my birthday, yet again, but I'm still thankful that he, too, is a friend. Oh well, I shall slay the Jabberwocky and move on with my life.

I look forward to hearing about the latest house points awarded in my honor. Merlin knows you owe me a million anyway, so keep them coming to the Gryffindor with the lovely full-bodied curly hair.

Your statement of your privacy being a casualty of the war left me speechless. The picture of me speechless probably leaves you speechless. I will close this letter with the happy picture of me, quiet.

Your Friend,  
Alice

Sunday, 20 September 1998,

Dear Alice in Pureblood Land,

"Oh frabjous day! Callooh! Callay! He chortled in his joy." Happy Birthday, albeit belated.

Merlin, I actually understood your letter. You're more lost than you thought if I understand your sentiments. When I was twenty, I was begging for the life of a woman who hated me, her child, and her husband, whom, incidentally, I hated. I recall thinking that wasn't normal for twenty. Being a double spy isn't normal for any age, I assume. Neither is spending half of your life fighting and winning a war. I'm afraid "carefree" may never be on your C.V. I assure you it's not on mine.

I also understand wanting to be forgiven. I sincerely hope that you find reconciliation with your parents. It is miserable to not be forgiven. Minerva intimated once that your forgave Ron something, but I don't know what, exactly. If so, Ron is fortunate to have you as a friend.

Your sentiment of being happy to be alive is healthy and good. There were many days when I wasn't thankful to be alive after the Final Battle. Probably because I never expected to live. I am glad that you are not as damaged by war as I am.

As I write this, I can almost hear you wanting to ask a question from here. Surely your speechlessness didn't last very long. For your birthday, I will answer a question. Make it good.

Your friend,

Severus

PS, Monday. First Year Rat's Nest Hair was awarded 5 house points for lighting her cauldron "in an exemplary manner." Merlin, that hurt.

Wednesday, 23 September 1998

Dear Severus,

Thank you for your birthday wishes! House points for quoting the Jabberwocky poem. I am quite impressed. Give those house points to someone short. And not the First Year with gorgeous locks and excellent cauldron lighting skills, lest you begin scaring her. Maybe a Hufflepuff; that should be a good challenge.

Phineas Nigellus can fill in you in on why I had to forgive Ron.

Your birthday present is perhaps the most intimate gift I have ever been given. Thank you. I could ask you a million questions about your past, which is I guess what you were expecting, but I wouldn't know you any better. I don't think you are the same person from your past. Am I right?

By the way, we are about to get details about our Potions semester projects. I'm so excited! Charms is becoming redundant and an absolute bore. Transfiguration is amazingly theoretical in nature for something so wand-wavingly foolish. And if you annoy me in the future, I will be sure to mention to Minerva that she should fill you in regarding Transfiguration Theory at dinnertimes.

I'm so thankful you're alive.

Your friend,

Hermione

After reading Hermione's letter, Severus had a million thoughts running through his mind. Not the least of which was how much he enjoyed her letters. She was witty and honest and interesting. Had he ever felt so valued? He went and pulled out the stack of her letters from the top right drawer of his writing desk. She thanked him, called him "brilliant", "brave", "strong", was impressed with him, thankful that he was alive… Did anyone actually appreciate him and think of him in this light? Did he deserve those words? She also playfully challenged him, threatened him and spoke to him as a longsuffering friend. There was that word again... Friend.

"Phineas Nigellus?"

"Headmaster?" Phineas replied in his haughtiest voice as he entered his portrait in Severus' quarters.

"Phineas, please stop calling me Headmaster. It gives me a headache. I would like to ask you about Ron Weasley. Miss Granger said that I could ask you why she had to forgive him. I don't think she wanted to tell the tale."

"Ah, yes. He left them."

"Left them? Who?" asked Severus, confused.

"He left Hermione and Harry Potter during their camping trip, around Christmastime. He went to Shell Cottage."

"He was there! I saw him in the Forest of Dean. He rescued Harry and retrieved the sword."

Phineas explained. "That was the day he returned. Albus' deluminator was charmed to help him apparate to them, but Hermione's wards were apparently too powerful for him. It was only when he found Harry wandering around that day that he was able to rejoin them."

Severus was stunned into silence. Ron abandoned Hermione. All of a sudden, warring emotions flooded him. Anger at Ron and sorrow for Hermione, and then a clinching in his stomach as a familiar thought reentered: Hermione was such a good woman, such a good friend. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help again comparing Hermione to Lily. He always banished those thoughts the second they entered his mind, but right then it was unavoidable. His anger at Ron subsided as he remembered being an idiot at that age, too. He was no different from Ron. But Hermione, she was different.

"She forgave him?" he asked, quietly.

"Not right away, no. And it changed everything, but she did forgive him."

Hoping that Phineas' love of gossip would provide answers, Severus asked, "What do you mean, 'changed everything?'"

Phineas did not disappoint. "Well, had he not left, I'm pretty sure she would have been Mrs. Ron Weasley by now. He asked her, you know, very shortly after the war if she thought they could have a future together. They were all at Grimmauld Place. They were dating, and everyone thought they would end up married, but I knew she didn't love him like that anymore. And sure enough, she said she didn't think they had a future and they decided to be friends. And they worked it out. They really are friends again."

Raising an eyebrow, Severus asked, "And just how are you so in tune with Hermione?"

Smirking, Phineas answered, "With Ron gone and Harry sulking like an idiot, whom else was she going to talk to in that damned tent? Normally, I would have ignored her, but she's actually a fine conversationalist. And now that my portrait hangs again in Grimmauld Place, Harry talks about her from time to time, as does Minerva." Phineas paused. "And just how are you so in tune with _Hermione_?"

Severus scowled at the portrait."That's enough. Thank you for the information."

Still smirking, Phineas nodded to Severus and watched as Severus went into his bedroom and closed the door. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.

Sunday, 27 September 1998

Dear Hermione,

Technically, I guess it's Monday, but oh well. I'm used to not sleeping, so it's no burden to write you even though it's late. I've been up for hours thinking about your letter.

I am the same person from my past, Hermione. You could ask a question regarding my past and learn a great deal about me. And most of it would make me miserable with pain to relive. I understand your sentiment, though. I am sure that I seem different to you, just as you seem different to me.

Phineas told me how you forgave Ron for abandoning you. What I would have given to have that gift in my life. I finally have absolution, if not forgiveness, and I am moving on anew. I think what you see is what I might have been if things had been different.

I see a stronger, wiser Hermione, hardened by war. You see a less caustic me, unburdened by victory. But it's still you, and it's still me. I enjoy being your friend, Hermione. But I often wonder if your eyes are truly open.

Your friend,

Severus

On Sunday night, Severus sat at dinner neither eating nor talking nor listening to those conversing around him. His thoughts were singular: this would be the Sunday that the letters stopped. And it would be reasonable, too. His past was too marred with evil for Hermione to continue this odd friendship. And the sooner it ended, the better it would be for both of them. The charade needed to end.

When Columbina entered the Great Hall, he immediately drowned his traitorous thought that maybe it wasn't the end of their friendship. He excused himself from the table and followed the soaring figure of Columbina as she gracefully flew out of the Great Hall, Hermione's letter clenched in his right hand. Once in his quarters, he steeled himself and opened the letter.

Wednesday, September 30 1998

Dear Severus,

Yes, it's still me, though sometimes it doesn't feel like it. And I don't sleep well, either. What a pair we are. We won the war, but we lost so much. You lost Lily forever; I lost a future with Ron. We both have scars.

Severus, I believe my eyes are fully open where you are concerned. Possibly more than you would be comfortable with. I was one of the few people allowed at your trial. I don't know how much Minerva has told you, or if you have requested to see her memories. They made Lucius Malfoy testify under Veratiserum regarding your role as a Death Eater. I knew many of the things that were done by Death Eaters, but many others still came as a shock. What was not shocking was how time after time Lucius recounted that you did not participate, or were not present, or were unaccountably not given a job during the most heinous parts of Voldemort's campaign. I understand bits and pieces of what drove you to Voldemort. There are also probably some things that drew you to Voldemort. I believe that what drove you to him, as well as what drew you to him, are dead to you and would hold no sway over you today. If you would like to talk about those things, I will listen, but I do not need to hear them for my sake. On the other hand, if I'm wrong, and today you are the same person that willingly took the Dark Mark, then you're right: I am blind.

I hate talking about the war and Voldemort. But I'm honestly glad I can talk to someone about it. Someone who doesn't try to fix me (Harry), ignore me (Ron) or blame me (my parents).

Next time I write, I'll tell you about my Potions project and we'll both be happier. Now all I have to do is think of one.

Your friend,

Hermione

Severus read and re-read her letter. He was stunned to find out that she was present in the trial. He had indeed months earlier asked to view Minerva's memories. It was one of the first things he did after he awoke in St. Mungo's and was informed of the trial and his subsequent acquittal. He recalled the sickness and repulsion he felt coming out of the pensieve. For the thousandth time, he sat in his quarters and relived his years as a Death Eater. The memories of the trial played in his mind almost like a Muggle film. In his early years, he had risen very quickly in Voldemort's estimation and had tried to set himself apart as a scholar, too intellectual to muddy his hands with Voldemort's baser activities. For the most part, it had worked. He recalled the faces of the innocent people he was forced to torture and his stomach roiled. When Voldemort returned, the war escalated too quickly and Voldemort was much more unstable. It was no longer revels that he had to avoid, but being tortured himself. For the most part, it had worked. Recalling the times he was crucioed by Voldemort or another Death Eater was much less painful than remembering the times he had been the one wielding that particular curse.

Lucius, under the influence of Veratiserum, was unable to put anything in delicate terms. He was blunt. Painfully blunt. Minerva had been equally blunt as she described what had happened at Hogwarts during his year as Headmaster. But hearing her describe that year almost gave him pride. He knew that everything he did that year, viewed in hindsight, would show him to be the man he truly was. He went to great lengths that year to appear to support Voldemort and the Carrows, while working to thwart their efforts in equal measure. The Carrows were no match for him. While it was misery to have Minerva and the other professors hate him so much, protecting the students and Hogwarts gave him the strength to wake up each morning. The students had a horrible year, much as everyone else. But the students were alive. Then he paused and recalled painfully the ones that died in the Final Battle. They were the only ones he lost. Every time the Carrows cursed or otherwise hurt a student, Severus had made sure that Dumbledore's Army knew about it, and Severus had found a way to stop much of the abuse. He had single handedly goaded Neville into becoming a man, and Neville had fought the Carrows admirably. Being Neville's partner and accomplice that year, unbeknownst to Neville, of course, had been one of life's greatest ironies.

Potter and Albus' portrait had also testified on his behalf. He remembered what they had said with much less pain, and allowed his thoughts to drift to Hermione. He wondered what her reactions had been to all that she had heard. Obviously, she was not disgusted with him, or she would never have reached out to him as a friend. While he had been played out in the press as a romantic, misunderstood anti-hero, he knew that Hermione was too intelligent to put him on some kind of pedestal that he did not deserve. She had been a major player in the war. She knew the ugly truth of war, and she knew the truth of him, it seemed. She, too, had been tortured by Bellatrix. He remembered that day. He had been summoned to Malfoy Manner as Voldemort seethed at their ineptitude, insane with anger. He had been called upon to curse Bellatrix for her failure. He was supposed to use his anger at Harry Potter to fuel the Cruciatus curse, but instead, known only to him, he used his anger that she had hurt Hermione. If only he had been there, she would not have been tortured. He would have protected her, just as he had always protected her.

Hermione was not blind. The thought that Hermione already knew the worst of him and didn't think less of him stripped years of guilt and pain from him. That pain had slowly been easing since the war ended, but the next breath he took was so unencumbered, it was startling. He sat down to his writing desk and closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment to savour his surprising friendship with Hermione.


	3. October 1998

Disclosure: JK Rowling created and rightfully owns Harry Potter. I simply aim to give you a few happy minutes waiting in between classes, as we imagine our favorite book characters living on past Deathly Hallows.

**October 1998**

Sunday, 4 October 1998

Dear Hermione,

Again, it is already past midnight. You have a habit of keeping me up late on Sundays. You are correct, Hermione, you are far from blind. I am shocked, embarrassed, humbled and somehow grateful that you were at my trial. You have the whole picture of who I was, and you have the whole picture of who I am.

I will not try to fix you; you are in no way broken. I will not ignore you. And the war definitely wasn't your fault. However, I think it's time to change the subject, for both of our sakes. You can call me your "temporarily changes the subject" friend.

I imagine hearing quite a bit about this Potions project, so it better be interesting.

Exploded cauldron count is up to eight. My hormonal Sixth Years got upgraded from dunderheads to complete dumb arses. I knew I should have assigned lab partners in that class. Maybe I'm the dumb arse. Two pairs of Sixth Years exploded their cauldrons because they were too busy flirting to read the damn recipe. We were making the base of the Strengthening Solution. Instead of a teaspoon of powdered griffin claw, two pairs threw in a whole damn claw. They made this last year. I was just reviewing! A whole claw! Thankfully, the base has no strengthening properties or I would have had an entire class of very strong dumb arses to contend with. Let's see how flirtatious they are with each other when they are disemboweling newts.

By the way, a very short Second Year Hufflepuff got my Jabberwocky Poem bogus points. Two points for a good conclusion sentence on an essay. I almost felt bad for being so stingy, but he was really happy, so all's well that ends well. Who do you want to win the House Cup this year? Because, by Merlin, I can make it happen. I'm not Head of House. I've got nothing better to do but surreptitiously fix the House standings. I must keep my skills of duplicity sharp, right? Never know when they'll be needed.

Your friend,

Severus

Wednesday, 7 October 1998

Dear Severus,

What do you mean you aren't Head of House?

You are an excellent subject changer. Well done! Your story was so funny. I only wish the stupidest thing I did as a Sixth Year because of hormones was exploding a cauldron. But, oh no, I went to a Christmas party with Cormac McLaggen to make Ron jealous. That was a great move. A classic, I'd say. I think I'll go blow up a cauldron to cheer myself up now.

I have been, in my spare time (ha!), thinking about the Fifth Years that hate you. We'll have to get them sorted out before they become angry and hormonal Sixth Years. I have a thought, but I could be wrong. Isn't Dennis Creevey a Fifth Year? His brother, Colin, died at the Battle of Hogwarts. I have heard through the grapevine that quite a few students are upset that there has been no memorial set up at Hogwarts to honor the students that died. How hard could it be to install a plaque or something? Look in to that in your spare time (ha!).

For my Potions project, I initially looked into improving Pepper-Up Potion, but within a day, I easily discovered that the potion does not actually have to steam as it does. You Potions Masters are mischievous bastards. But your secret is safe with me, unless you annoy me.

I am now considering a topical potion to leach magical signatures from hexes out of skin, so that it can heal properly by normal means. George Weasley, Bill Weasley, so many war veterans could use the opportunity to heal physically. I, in particular, would like to get rid of a scar. It was courtesy of Dolohov from my little Fifth Year field trip to the Ministry. So, I guess that would make me vain in a considerate kind of way. How's that for interesting? Because making my letters to you more interesting is my secondary goal, of course.

Your friend,

Hermione

Sunday, 11 October 1998

Dear Hermione,

We mischievous Potions Bastards teaching at Hogwarts (I'm thinking of officially changing my title, by the way), do not get paid well. Let's call it a job perk when I see dunderheads walking through the corridors with steaming ears. Madame Pomfrey enjoys it, as well. We laugh at steaming ears, and at Second Years who turn themselves into overgrown cats. Fond, fond memories.

Your vanity potion has merits. How do you intend to make sure it doesn't leach a person's own inherent magic? You are delving into some very deep, elemental theories of magic. Interesting in a scary kind of way.

I am no longer Head of Slytherin. I'm no longer Headmaster, either, in case you missed that little change. The new DADA professor, Professor Hudson, is now Head of Slytherin. He's a good man. He used to be an Auror. He is older than dirt, but still quite strong magically. He is a good father figure to the Slytherins, who are a somewhat ragtag, lost group this year. The Board of Governors felt like it would be prudent to make large, sweeping changes. I can't blame them, but I do miss it. I don't, however, miss being Headmaster. There is nothing interesting about paperwork and talking to the Ministry and the Board of Governors. I don't have that temperament. Apparently, you can't actually use the term "dunderheads" when dealing with the Ministry. They frown upon that. Maybe when Professor Hudson retires, or expires, I can regain Head of House. Until then, I will be equally nasty to everyone.

On a funnier note, Second Year Hufflepuff Shorty who got my Jabberwocky bogus points has all of a sudden become smart. Two measly points for an essay conclusion, and all of a sudden, he's Nicholas Flamel. Who knew that points could be used to encourage students? That information might be in my Professor's handbook, but I'm not sure where it is.

Your friend,

Severus

Wednesday, 14 October 1998

Dear Severus,

I'm not sure what surprises me more: that you even know there's a Professor's handbook, or that you called a Hufflepuff "smart".

Laugh as much as you want over my whisker incident, but I'm still extremely proud of brewing Polyjuice Potion, correctly, over a toilet, with a ghost continually bitching in my ear, in my Second Year. My favorite First Year better be awarded some points for that one, Professor.

I'm glad you find my Potions project interesting. There's no reason to be scared, I will make sure it is theoretically sound before I test it on you! Just kidding, I have a list as long as my arm of rude Pureblood U. students and faculty who need to be lab rats. What arses. My Potions Professor is at the top of that list, by the way. His response to my initial project dossier was, "as if _you_ could achieve that." He's actually bitchier than Moaning Myrtle, come to think of it.

How is your Fifth Years project coming, or have they simply hexed you and gotten it out of their system?

Also, and feel free to be my "change the subject" friend once again after I say this, I can imagine October is a tough month for you. I hope you are well.

Your friend,  
Hermione

Sunday, 18 October 1998

Dear Hermione,

Aren't you clever, addressing the outside of my last letter to "Potions Bastard"? Tangle Headed Gryffindor First Year lost five points for being late to class. She was early, by the way. When I realized my dreadful mistake, I awarded her five points. Second Year Toilet Polyjuice duly awarded.

I did ask Filius and Pomona if they had noticed the poor, misunderstood, temperamental Fifth Years, and they agreed that they are nasty hooligans. It's not just me they dislike, so your original theory is still on the table.

October will never be easy for me. Neither will June, nor a host of other months. I have enough bad memories to cover every calendar square, to be honest. But I am well, Hermione. I am hoping to feel less pain with each passing year. I fulfilled my debt to Lily and to Albus. I cannot do any more.

Your friend,  
Severus

Wednesday, 21 October 1998

Dear Severus,

Too true, dear friend. You cannot do any more. You cannot save any more lives than you have already saved, mine included.

Change the subject, Severus. I think I'm just a little down because I've been thinking about you and Harry. I am missing all of my friends.

Your friend,  
Hermione

Sunday, 25 October 1998

Dear Hermione,

Subject is official changed. You can thank me later.

My golden opportunity with my Fifth Years came around on Friday afternoon. Double Potions, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I've been waiting patiently for one of my hooligans to lose their temper in Potions and earn a detention with me. So, I might have sped it along a little bit by assigning a harder than usual potion, and I might have given them too little time to do it. Exploded Cauldron count is officially at 11. And everything spewed forth at the same time. I had my shield charm up before the first cauldron even hissed in warning or the first wand was raised in anger. The Fifth Year boys were so enraged, they made Harry Potter look like The Boy Who Admired Snape His Whole Life. Feel free to pass that along to Potter. Anyway, after the dust settled, Gryffindor and Slytherin each lost 100 House points. Turns out, it's frowned upon to hex a Professor. I found my Professor's handbook. It was enlightening. I turned most of the detentions over to Hagrid. They'll have a lovely time scooping pulp out of his giant pumpkins for the Feast. Without magic. Should only take a few days. But, I made Dennis Creevey serve his detention with yours truly. I calmly told him that he could either talk to me in a civilized manner regarding the bee in his bonnet, or he could prepare the frog brains for my Third Years.

You were right. "Truth will out," as they say. Dennis was very plain about how much this group of students lost last year. Quite a few siblings of this group died, and I'm not sure how we missed that fact. They are very resentful of how the younger casualties were not honored with more than a passing mention in the Daily Prophet. I called Minerva in to sit down and listen to Dennis. We agreed that Hogwarts was amiss, as was the Ministry, in not recognizing those students. We will start the process of rectifying this wrong.

You said it best, Hermione. We all have scars.

Your friend,  
Severus

After Severus sent the letter on his way to Hermione, he considered the part of the story he left out. He did indeed ask Minerva to come down and talk to Dennis. Time was of the essence, so obviously it made the most sense to send a message by way of Patronus. If he had only stopped for one moment to consider what he was doing, he would have tried that in private. Why had it not occurred to him that it might have changed? So much had changed. But as soon as the word, "Patronum" had left his mouth, he realized, too late, that he was probably in for a shock. He was able to school his features blank in front of Dennis and he was even able to answer Minerva's question about if his Patronus had indeed changed when she arrived, confused. He hadn't tried it again, since Friday's fiasco. He should have known, simply because of the memory he used to conjure the Patronus. Instead of his stock memory, the first happy memory that came to mind was of September 1st of this year, giving Miss Rosings those first bogus points and thinking of how Hermione would think it was funny. And not only was it the first happy memory to come to his mind, it was strong enough to conjure a good Patronus. He twirled his wand between his fingers. It felt as though he were at a funeral, almost. He was at a crossroads, of sorts. To acknowledge his new Patronus meant he would need to let go of his old one. But really, it was already gone and it was not coming back. There was nothing to be done for it, then. "Expecto Patronum!" The falcon circled the room once before alighting on the arm of his wingback chair. With a flick of his wrist, he released his Patronus. Phineas arched his eyebrows when he heard Severus mutter, "Shit," to no one in particular as he left his sitting room to go to bed.

Wednesday, 28 October 1998

Dear Severus,

Well done! Ten bogus points for your excellent detective work. I think the Slytherins should receive the fruit of your labor. But it has to be a Third Year, in honor of the year I personally hexed you. If only I'd known that was frowned upon…

By the way, I would have made it twenty, but you were an arse to my First Year.

I did pass along your witty remark to Harry. He so loves it when he's referred to as The Boy Who does such and such. I believe his response was along the lines of "still a bastard, I see." So, your new title as "Potions Bastard" seems to be catching on quite nicely.

It makes me happy to hear that your Fifth Years might get some resolution, and that maybe they'll stop wanting to hex you. Of course, if they hex you, then maybe you'll volunteer to let me test my vanity potion. I am learning some absolutely amazing things about how magic is ingrained into every cell of our bodies.

Tell me about your Seventh Years. And are you researching anything right now? I always forget to ask that.

Your friend,  
Hermione

**Author's Note: This chapter was a little short; November will make up for it with a nice, long chapter. The winds of change are stirring, and Severus and Hermione will need to have a talk… in person.**


	4. November 1998

Disclosure: JK Rowling created and rightfully owns Harry Potter. I simply aim to give you a few happy minutes waiting at the doctor's office, as we imagine our favorite book characters living on past Deathly Hallows.

**November 1998**

Sunday, 1 November 1998

Dear Hermione,

A Gryffindor doling out bogus points to the Slytherins? I never thought I'd see the day. I just graded some Third Year essays. Tomorrow morning I will be quite pleased to give 10 bogus points to a gangly Third Year Slytherin named Mr. Hollings for his excellent essay on "Why students should not hex, set fire upon or steal from Potions Bastards." I'm pretty sure that's what the topic was. I didn't actually read his essay that closely.

My Seventh Year students are quite brilliant. They humble me, Hermione. Ever since I let them see my memories in the pensieve, they seem to have become quite protective of me. Somewhat like an irrational know-it-all with whom I converse upon occasion. Some of the Prefects, plus the Head Boy are in my class, and they have actually taken points from their own House because of younger students being disrespectful toward me. I only know this because Minerva was furious at the Gryffindor Prefect for taking away house points until the story came to light. We have apparently both fallen into the same rabbit hole.

Of course I am researching right now. Currently, I am researching the magical signature of hexes. I will never be out know-it-alled, Hermione. Please remember that for future reference.

I made it through October. And I actually enjoyed the Halloween Feast for the first time in years. Hagrid's giant pumpkins were on display. They had been exquisitely hollowed out, by teaspoon, I think. I also got to take house points from Gryffindor for spiking the punch bowl, but not before offering some to Minerva and then daring her to transform. She didn't take the bait, but it was still worth it to hear her yell at me in ancient Scottish brogue.

Congratulations on making it through your first two months at Pureblood U.

Your friend,

Severus

Wednesday, 4 November 1998

Dear Severus,

I see that I have changed from "insufferable know-it-all" to "irrational know-it-all". Is that an improvement? I also see that I have competition for top know-it-all. I would like to compare our findings about the magical signatures for the vanity potion. Would that be acceptable to you?

We have both, indeed, made it through our first two months. Congratulations to you, as well. I'm exhausted, though, to be honest. I don't know how you coped teaching during the day and going to Voldemort at night, or Albus at night, or Order meetings at night.

I'll stop whining now and get back to the grindstone.

Your friend,

Hermione

Sunday, 8 November 1998

Dear Hermione,

Why are you exhausted? Are you still not sleeping?

I think you know how I coped those last years teaching during the day and being a spy at night: I didn't. Surely you don't think the Professor you endured for six years was an example of someone coping well under extreme pressure.

I know I mentioned not sleeping back in September, but that was actually a one-off occurrence since the end of the war. A certain irrational know-it-all (definitely an improvement, by the way) had sent me a letter and my head was swimming.

Where the hell is my headstrong Gryffindor?

Your friend,

Severus

Wednesday, 11 November 1998

Dear Severus,

I have heard awful news from Harry. Teddy Lupin is starting to show signs of changing into a werewolf. He's only six months old! The full moon was last Wednesday and he showed partial metamorphosis. You may have already been contacted. I'm not sure if anyone else can brew Wolfsbane for them, and it looks like he will need it.

I have already filed a change with Professor Cramer regarding my Potions project. I am going to try to advance a cure for lycanthropy. I know that I will not succeed this semester. I will technically fail the Potions project, but I will advance to second year, as I will have fulfilled my requirements. This will most likely be my project for second year, as well.

I am allowed to work with other people, even those who are not students at Uni. I asked Professor Cramer if I could consult with you. His exact words were: "I don't care. You are still going to fail." With that stunning recommendation, I am asking you to please work with me on this project. I can't accept a 'no', Severus. I need you.

I don't know how you feel about being asked, yet again, to give of your life, your talent and your time to help a Marauder. I can only tell you this: if it were your son, I would not accept a 'no' from Remus or James or anyone else.

Your friend,

Hermione

Sunday, 15 November 1998

Hermione,

I will brew the Wolfsbane for the child. That is all. I will not hear another word about it. And insulting me further will not make me change my mind.

Severus

Severus walked miles that night in the corridors of the castle instead of sleeping. Here he was, yet again, being asked to do right for men that did not deserve it. Remus and James were dead; it shamed him for thinking ill of them. But he couldn't help thinking that if it hadn't been for the Marauders, maybe it could have been himself with the son and the wife that loved him. That choice was not available to him. That choice had never been available to him. The years of hell at Hogwarts at the hands of the Marauders had driven him to Voldemort and his fate was sealed. That salt could have been ground into his wound by anyone else and he would have taken it. But from Hermione? First Lily, then Voldemort, then Albus, now Hermione. Here he was again: thinking he had someone he could believe in, a friend, just to find out it was a mirage.

Monday was a blur. By the end of the day, he couldn't remember what he had taught, just that the day was over. He skipped dinner in the Great Hall. He didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone's curious looks in his direction.

Sitting in his office, he tried to grade the essays from the Fourth Years. He was about to give it up as a bad job when someone knocked.

"Enter."

When he saw Harry's form come into his room, all of the anger and pain from the previous night resurfaced.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" he asked, with equal measure of anger and weariness.

Harry entered and sat across from Severus at his desk. "Hello, Professor Snape. I'm here to talk to you about something important."

"I have already agreed to brew the Wolfsbane for Teddy Lupin. You may leave now."

"Thank you, sir. Who told you? Hermione? Hardly anyone knows, we're trying to keep it out of the press."

"Yes, it was Hermione," Severus growled.

"What's wrong?" Harry joked. "Is she driving you mad with potions theories already?"

"We won't be working together on her little project, Potter." The venom was practically dripping from Severus' voice.

"'Little project'?" asked Harry incredulously, getting to his feet once more. "What the hell is going on? Are you mad at Hermione? Because she's helping my godson?"

Severus stood abruptly, eyes narrowing as they looked at Harry. "Your Hermione decided the best way to coerce me to help your godson was to insult me. I don't take lightly to insults, as you may well remember."

Harry looked dumbfounded. He calmly took a step back and took a deep breath. "She didn't," he replied baldly. "She would never insult you. I don't know what you read, but I know Hermione."

"Read the damn letter." Severus growled as he sat down and threw the letter from his pocket at Harry. He would normally never let anyone, much less Harry, glimpse into his personal life, but the fear that he could have misunderstood Hermione was frightening enough to make him give in this time.

Harry sat down. He read the letter and placed it back on Severus' desk. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. When he looked back up, Severus could read both the pain and the seriousness in Harry's eyes.

"She wasn't insulting you."

Feeling a glimmer of hope and hating himself for it, Severus asked angrily, "Pretending that anyone could envision me with a family, or fighting for that family is ridiculous. When has anyone ever fought for me?"

"She fought for you, damn it!" Harry yelled, standing again. He began to pace violently in Severus' office.

Severus felt the blood drain from his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She found you alive in the Shack."

"An Auror found me."

"Who the hell do you think told the Auror you were there? She went back for your body by herself and found that you still had a pulse. She sent her Patronus to an Auror in the castle. She made him take a wand oath not to harm you or take you anywhere before she would allow him to see you. She and the Auror stabilized you."

Harry paused and sat back down.

"She apparated you to St. Mungo's and wouldn't release hold of your body until every healer in the room took the same wand oath not to harm you or send you anywhere. She was scared to death they would send you to Azkaban or kill you on sight. While you were in a coma, she fought tooth and nail for you. We hadn't slept in days and the whole wizarding world was in disarray, but all of the focus was on you! And why? Because Hermione decided that you were worth fighting for. She treated Kingsley like a First Year found after curfew until he called a special session of the Wizengamot and they cleared your name. And who was there? I was. Minerva was. Albus' portrait was there. All because Hermione was not going to give us a damn moment's rest until it was done."

"I…" Severus began, but Harry interrupted him.

"Never, not once, has Hermione insulted you. Did I? Absolutely. And ever since we were eleven years old, Hermione would have nothing of it. If she wrote that she would fight for a son of yours, she meant it with all respect. She fought for you to have a future. Is it so outrageous that she could envision you having a family one day?"

Severus was numb and his voice was emotionless. "How come I was not told the truth? All I was told when I woke up was that an Auror found me alive and that I was cleared by the Wizengamot. I never knew…"

"She didn't want you to feel in debt to her. She said you had paid your debts. Only Minerva, the Auror and Kingsley and I know the truth."

After a long pause where Severus was barraged by painful memories of Lily and sleeping outside of Gryffindor Tower, he finally spoke aloud. "I've lost her."

"Shit. What did you do?"

"I sent her a letter telling her I would not talk to her about her project. I told her that insulting me would not make me change my mind."

Harry visibly relaxed. He looked at Severus levelly and shook his head. "You haven't lost her."

Severus watched Harry curiously as Harry was obviously deciding whether or not to say more.

"In for a knut…" Harry began.

Severus raised his eyebrow at him, unsure of where this conversation was going. "In for a galleon?"

Harry nodded and said slowly, "You _never_ lost her."

Severus furrowed his brow. "What are you on about, Potter?"

"You know that smug look Hermione always gets when she's been proven right?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded and rolled his eyes, having seen that particular look from Hermione too many times to count.

"That's the look she had when she came out of viewing your memories in the pensieve. Hermione was completely unruffled. That's when she marched out without another word to retrieve your body. I think she knew all along that you were on our side." Harry paused. "She never talked to anyone about it, but I'm sure I'm right."

Only years of occlumency and spying saved Severus from displaying the overwhelming shock that he was feeling.

Severus gathered his wits about him and took a deep breath. He looked at Harry once more. "Thank you, Potter."

"You're welcome, Sir. Do you have a plan?"

"I need to see her and apologize. I will ask Minerva to set up a portkey for me to go right now." Severus stood and began thinking of the task ahead of him.

Harry stood to take his leave. "Good luck, Sir. And if you can manage it, I'd appreciate it if you would make sure Hermione doesn't hex me for telling you all of that." Harry smiled at him.

Severus took a look at the man standing before him and considered the odd, continued intertwining of their lives. "If she doesn't hex me to oblivion first, I'll make sure of it."

Harry nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Severus walked quickly to Minerva's office and gave the gargoyle the password.

As he entered Minerva's office, she glanced at him over her spectacles, and then turned her attention back to the parchment in front of her. "Are you ill, Severus? I didn't see you at dinner. You don't look well."

"I'm not ill Minerva, but I need your help. I need to go to Bristol. Will you set up a portkey for me to go tonight?"

Minerva's head came up to look at him square on. "It's eight o'clock at night on a Monday. What could possibly be so important? Is Hermione in trouble?"

Severus furrowed his brow. "No, she's not in trouble, but I need to see her." He paused. "I need to apologize for something."

Severus was grateful that she didn't press him for more details, but the look of calm anger on her face was almost as bad. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a chipped teacup. After a series of wand movements, she looked back at him. With narrowed eyes focused on his, she spoke to Severus. "This will take you to the Apparition Lobby of Bristol. The Library is on the 2nd floor. It's as good as a place to start as any, I suspect. It will return you just outside the gates of Hogwarts. I expect you back before breakfast. And we will be discussing this, Severus."

Unwilling to worry about Minerva just then, he thanked her and grabbed the teacup. He tapped the teacup as he intoned, "Portus."

A jerk behind his navel was followed by the characteristic dizziness before he landed roughly in the Apparition Lobby of Bristol University.

Feeling unsettled both physically and mentally, he used every year of experience intimidating students as he glowered at the receptionist. Severus noted the sign above her desk, which noted the time that the apparition lobby would close: 10:00 p.m. The receptionist shrunk a little bit as she asked for Severus to present his wand. Severus laid his wand on the brass scale and it printed out a receipt with Severus' name and wand statistics. The receptionist took the paper and placed it on a spike. She then proceeded to point her own wand at the glass doors that led into the University's main building. "Thank you, Mr. Snape. You may pass through now."

Severus nodded curtly and then passed through the door. He quickly found the stairs and headed up to the 2nd floor. As he reached the doors of the library it occurred to him that he really had no plan past this point. But there was nothing to be done for it, so he opened the doors and entered the Library. It was much larger than the library at Hogwarts. He began methodically walking down the rows, looking at the study tables as he passed. And then he saw her. Her back was to him, with her curls pulled into a haphazard ponytail, frizzed by brewing, and despite himself, he smiled. He remembered why he was there, and his smile faltered. He took a deep breath and walked to her table. He pulled out the chair and sat next to her, startling her.

"Severus!"

"Hello, Hermione," he said softly. He noticed that she did not look happy, and that her eyes were red.

Her eyes searched his and she shook her head. "Any other day, and I would be so happy to see you."

"I know, Hermione. I need to explain. Can we go somewhere to talk?"

Hermione waged an internal debate and then sighed. "All right, Severus."

She gathered her books into her bag and stood. Severus followed her out of the Library.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To my dorm. Everything is about to close down for the night and I don't think we should have this discussion in public," she answered definitively.

He followed Hermione up three flights of stairs and down the hall as they came to her room. She released the wards on her room and they both entered.

She gestured for him to sit at the little kitchen table. She stood at the kitchen counter with her back to him and began to prepare tea. She took some milk down from a cabinet spelled to keep things cool. "Milk and sugar?"

Severus answered, "Just one sugar." She nodded, still turned away from him and finished making the tea. He pondered at the oddity of his current situation. He was in a former's student's dorm having tea. And she was a young woman. And they were friends. And then he sighed as he remembered that he was an idiot and had probably hurt her very badly. Would life ever be easy?

She set their tea down on the table. She wasted no time as she sat across from him and took his letter out of her robe's pocket. "Explain."

He fingered the small parchment on the table. He had only penned those words twenty-four hours ago, but the parchment looked years old. Had she been rubbing it all day long in her pocket? A weight settled in his stomach that his words could hurt her so badly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, finally looking at her eyes again. "You touched a part of my life that is still raw with pain. I actually thought that you were rubbing salt into a very old wound, but I know now that you weren't. I lashed out at you, and you didn't deserve my anger."

"I don't even know what I did," Hermione said, sadly.

"I know you don't." He paused, desperately trying to find a solution that didn't include laying himself bare for her to see, but could find none. "It was your words about if I had a son, that you would do the same for him that you're doing for Teddy Lupin."

Hermione's eyes were wide and he could see tears beginning to form. "I meant that, Severus."

"I know that now, Hermione. But at the time, all I could hear was a mocking voice reminding me that James and Lupin were able to have a family and that I never will. It's not rational, Hermione! I have no excuse except for my own inability to let go of a very deep-rooted hatred."

"They are dead, Severus," Hermione said, not unkindly.

"Yes. Decent men that hated me are dead. I, who have done countless evil things, am alive. I will never have a son of my own, yet I am tasked with taking care of their sons. It is a painful irony that started with Harry and now continues with Teddy."

Hermione put her hand onto Severus', still holding her parchment. "That's not how I see you." Her voice held no pity, and comforted Severus.

He nodded.

She withdrew her hand and they were quiet for a few moments. Hermione's eyes never left Severus'.

"Who told you?" Hermione asked levelly.

"What?" asked Severus, confused.

"This morning," she said, glancing at the parchment between them, "you were furious with me and deeply hurt by my attitude toward you. You are now sitting at my kitchen table. Forgive me for saying this, but I don't think you resolved this on your own."

Severus felt at once annoyed and amazed at how perceptive she was. "Thank Merlin you were on our side. If Voldemort was half as perceptive as you, I'd be long gone." He smirked at her, which earned him a small grin in return.

"It was Harry. We had a little chat. This is probably where I need to ask you not to hex either of us. I'll remind you that it's bad form to hex war heroes, if that would help," he joked.

She chuckled at him. "I will not hex _you_."

Severus laughed that she was still willing to hex Harry. "Fair enough."

Then he remembered his talk with Harry and immediately sobered. "Why didn't you tell me the truth about finding me alive?"

Hermione shook her head as she thought. She finally looked back at Severus. "All I could give you was peace if you finally awoke. You deserve so much more. Being in debt to yet another person would not have been peace. And if you even dare suggest that you are somehow indebted to me, I _will_ hex you."

Severus looked at her seriously. "Thank you, Hermione."

"You're welcome, Severus." She smiled at him. "Now let that be the end of this discussion," she added levelly.

"There's something else. Harry had an interesting theory, and I'd like to know the truth. Did you know that I was still working for the Order, even when I killed Albus?"

"No," answered Hermione. "I didn't know for sure."

At this, Severus raised his eyebrow, encouraging her to expound.

"I knew you were on our side at the end of Fourth Year. Harry told us about you showing Fudge your Dark Mark, and about Albus asking if you were ready to do what he needed you to do, which was, presumably, to return to Voldemort. I decided then that no matter what it seemed, that I trusted you as implicitly as Albus. In my wildest dreams, I did not think that would mean you killing Albus. Merlin, I hate him for asking you to do that. I went back and forth a million times wondering if you were still on our side. Then, Ron returned in the Forest of Dean with the sword. It was Ron, really, that cemented my faith that you were on our side," and she smiled at Severus' look of bewilderment.

"Ron Weasley knew I was still working for the Order?"

"Oh no! Not a chance, I'm afraid," she laughed. "But he kept saying over and over, 'Someone's on our side. Someone's helping us.' It was then that I knew it was you. I couldn't talk to Harry about it; he hated you and Voldemort equally and would never have listened to my reasoning, so I kept it to myself. We've never spoken about this. How did Harry know that I knew?"

Severus smiled. "He mentioned that you looked rather pleased with yourself after viewing my memories and promptly left to attend me."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I was right!"

"You were the only one, Hermione." His words were laced with a combination of sadness and awe.

She sighed and thought for a moment. "I think that's because I wasn't close to Albus. I was saddened by his death, but not so grieved that I couldn't think rationally. I know Minerva was devastated. And most of the others didn't really need another reason to think ill of you. Was it infuriating that no one could discern the truth?"

"Yes and no. I knew how everyone would respond, from Moody to Voldemort. But there were a few that were particularly disappointing. I really did think that Minerva would eventually reason it out. But it was too important that I take control of the school to jeopardize the plan by letting more people know."

"Were you terribly alone?" Hermione asked in almost a whisper, as her eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Yes. But I have been alone for many years. When you're a double spy, no one is a true friend. No one can fully trust you." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Albus trusted me."

"You aren't a spy anymore, Severus. You can have friends now, and the life you want."

Severus nodded weakly. Feeling emotionally spent, he longed to return to safer ground.

"So," he asked dryly, "have you cured lycanthropy yet, or could you still use my help?"

She smirked at him. "I might be willing to take on an assistant. What are your credentials?" she joked.

"I routinely stock Madame Pomfrey's medicinal potions; I teach at a little school. I have been known to dabble in anti-venoms…." he deadpanned.

Hermione looked shocked. "It _was_ anti-venom. You bastard. Why didn't you tell the healers when they asked, _repeatedly_, I might add?"

Severus smiled at her outrage and shrugged. "Did it matter?"

Hermione scowled at him. "Doubtful. They were idiots. I can't believe you did it. I wondered how you managed to survive." She paused. "Fine. I won't hex you for leaving out that little bit of information, and you're hired. But I'm not paying you!"

Severus laughed. "Lovely. I formally accept this illustrious position as your assistant, requiring hours of extra work and no pay with an irrational know-it-all," he said, dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione laughed.

Severus sobered once more. "Hermione, I don't know what your goals are for Teddy, but I must be honest with you. I do not think lycanthropy can be cured."

Hermione tried to interrupt, but he forestalled her with his hand.

"But, we will try our best. And I will not stop helping you until you decide we've done all that we can. I just don't want you to get your hopes up too high."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus took a deep breath. "I need to go now. It's getting late. Minerva is expecting to see me at breakfast, at which time she will berate me mercilessly for hurting your feelings."

She smiled warmly at Severus. "Tell her that when you left, I was perfectly happy with you."

"I will. She won't believe me without Veratiserum, but I will tell her."

Severus and Hermione both stood up from the table. He noticed that Hermione was staring at him. Severus furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

"I'm sorry. You look very different than I remember," she answered levelly. "You look different than you did when I was a student, and you look quite a bit different than you did six months ago, which considering you were near death, is reasonable, I guess." Her words were not spoken in unkindness and she smiled at him gently.

Severus simply nodded. It was usually the first thing that people said to him when they saw him now and he was used to hearing it. He didn't feel like anything noticeable had changed, but he knew that he was healthier and less stressed than at any point in his life. He assumed that was the difference. The familiar weight of unease that he was rapidly beginning to associate with Hermione erupted when he realized that her positive comment made him happy.

As Hermione came around to his side of the table, he surreptitiously pocketed the piece of battered parchment and followed her to the door.

"How did you get here, by the way?"

"Minerva created a portkey for me," he answered, showing her the teacup.

Hermione examined the teacup, with its gilded gold rim and pink roses, and giggled. "She was really upset with you, wasn't she?"

Severus smirked at her and looked at the frilly teacup. He hadn't even noticed its ridiculous design when Minerva handed it to him. "Indeed, she was. Let's hope it takes me back to Hogwarts like it's supposed to and not to some Scottish moor."

Hermione laughed and handed the teacup back to him. "I'll walk you to the Apparition lobby. They'll check you out and you can portkey from there."

The walk down four flights of stairs did not take long at all, and they found themselves outside the door to the Apparition lobby. Severus once again found himself at a loss of how to handle this odd thing called, "friendship with Hermione." If this were the Malfoys, he would kiss Narcissa's cheek. That was out. If he were Harry, Hermione would hug him. That was probably out. A handshake seemed too stiff. It seemed awkward was unavoidable.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Severus."

They stood there for the prescribed awkward moment, and then Severus turned and opened the door to the lobby and went inside. He went straight to the receptionist without turning back to see if Hermione was still there. Once he had been checked out, he pulled the battered teacup from his pocket. A split second before he said, "Portus," he hazarded a glance at the door. She was gone. And before he knew it, he was being pulled into the blackness.

He arrived back at the gates of Hogwarts. He undid the wards and stepped inside, then reapplied the wards. Memories rushed past of apparating back to Hogwarts after being summoned away by Voldemort. He almost felt physically ill at the memories. He sat on the steps of Hogwarts for a while, and the memories slowly changed from Voldemort to Hermione. "Untimely born." That was what Minerva had said about Hermione. It hurt to think of what could have been if Hermione had been born twenty years earlier, or he twenty years later. Or, hell, even ten years either way would be fine. She was an amazing young woman who knew him, and liked him. She had a remarkable talent for bringing out the best in him. In everyone, really. Merlin, why did she have to be so young? Twenty years was an insurmountable age difference. These thoughts were not productive. Friend. He was Hermione's _friend_. And he was grateful for that friendship. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the careworn parchment that was his careless last letter to Hermione. He went back inside the castle and headed for his personal quarters. "Damn. Columbina's still at Hermione's," he muttered as he entered. He'd write the letter tonight and head up to the Owlery tomorrow.

Monday, 16 November 1998

Dear Hermione,

Please forgive the lateness of this reply to your last letter. I carelessly hurt a dear friend and had to take an unscheduled trip. She was gracious enough to forgive me.

Regarding Teddy Lupin, it would be my honor to help you in any way possible. The next full moon is December 3. I have a thought to teach my Seventh Years how to brew Wolfsbane. I will let them observe this first time. It is possible that they might be able to brew it by themselves by the end of the school year. It might free up some of my time in the future, and we can include them in our research. There are some brilliant minds in there; we should utilize them.

Hermione, I am quite concerned about you. You never answered my question about if you are sleeping at night. I would like to know why you can't sleep. I can probably help you.

Your friend,

Severus

On Tuesday morning after sending the letter with one of the school owls, he took his normal seat for breakfast at Minerva's right. She was true to her word. "What did you do to Hermione?"

"I will have you know that when I left her she was, and I quote, 'perfectly happy with me.'"

Minerva narrowed her eyes and was about to continue, but Severus forestalled her. "Minerva, I fixed it. I was an arse. She forgave me. I have something more important to talk to you about. Can we move along?"

"Fine. What is it?" asked Minerva.

"I want to start an optional Seventh Year project. Hermione and I will be working together to try and advance a cure for lycanthropy and I think it would benefit both them and the project if they were allowed to participate along with us."

Minerva was slightly taken aback. "Of course I'll allow that. It's an excellent project. I'll contact the Governors to see if it needs extra approval from parents, but I doubt it. You should be fine to start immediately."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"You and Hermione are wonderful together," she commented casually.

"There is no 'me and Hermione', Minerva," Severus replied strongly. "Whatever you are imagining, it will not happen. We are simply friends working together on a project."

"And why the hell not, Severus?"

"Do not meddle, Minerva."

"I'm not Albus! I will not meddle. But answer my question. Why not?"

"Why not? Not two years ago, she was a student. My student. She is twenty years younger. Shall I keep going?" Severus asked tartly.

"Yes. Because except for the age difference, I don't think you can name another reason," Minerva dared. Before he could interject, she continued, "I think the world of both of you. I told you months ago that you deserve her friendship, and she yours. I see something special between the two of you. _I will not meddle_. But from where I sit at age eighty with eighty years to go, twenty years is but a trifle."

Severus scowled. "I've got to go, Minerva. I have Second Years to torment."

Stewing, he went to his personal chambers to pick up his notes. "Damn Minerva," he muttered.

"Why do you think I spend so much time down here?" asked Phineas. "The woman drives me mad. What has she done now?"

"She's trying to convince me that Hermione and I are _wonderful together_. What utter rubbish. As if a woman twenty years younger could ever want me."

"Severus Snape, you are a Potions Master and former Headmaster of Hogwarts! And most importantly, you are a Slytherin. We don't ask, 'What does Hermione want?' We ask, 'What do _you _want?' And if Hermione is whom you want, go after her, man! Have you lost your senses?"

"Not you, too, Phineas," he muttered, walking out.

Wednesday, 18 November 1998

Dear Severus,

I was worried when you did not immediately reply, and was so pleased to receive your reply yesterday. I am happy that your friend was forgiving; it is nothing less than you deserve. She sounds like a very smart witch!

I am having nightmares. They wake me up at 4:00 a.m., almost like clockwork. I find it almost impossible to return to sleep. I would very much like your help. I need to be at my best to help Teddy.

Your plan to have the Seventh Years help is a great idea. It makes me jealous! I will be learning to brew it by myself.

What about your hormonal Sixth Years? This will not be solved this year. Would you include them?

Your friend,

Hermione

Sunday, 22 November 1998

Dear Hermione,

My friend is a very smart witch. She gave me some things to think about. I shall be sure to think about them "in my spare time".

Columbina is delivering to you, along with this letter, a shrunken copy of "Occlumency in Theory and Practice, 3rd Edition". It is my personal copy. I would normally include all manner of precautions and warnings and threats about treating my books properly, but this is you, so I assume I don't need to.

I don't imagine you will need to master the whole book to get the relief you need from nightmares, probably just the first five or so chapters. I will warn you that learning Occlumency via a book is not the easiest method, but it's the best we have right now. If you need me, I will come to Bristol to help, but I think you'll do fine by yourself.

I concede the wisdom of having the hormonal Sixth Years involved, but by Merlin, if they blow up my lab, they will be spending Seventh Year on a camping trip with Phineas. Of course that would lessen my teaching load next year and get Phineas out of my sitting room… It's sounding better all the time.

What are your nightmares about, Hermione?

Your friend,

Severus

Wednesday, 25 November 1998

Dear Severus,

Hmmm…. I'm curious. What did your friend say? What are your musings?

Thank you so much for the book. There was a picture tucked between two pages – did you know? I'll keep the picture safe, just as I'll keep your book safe. Who gave you this book, by the way?

I also appreciate the offer to come back to Bristol if I need you. As much as I enjoyed our visit, I hope it won't be necessary.

The second page of this letter contains my first research on what I think will be the first step to help Teddy. It may sound odd, but my first improvement will be to make it taste better. From my limited exposure to children, I recall that getting a child to willingly take medicine that tastes horrible is not easy. He may be taking this for months or years. This will also be the easiest improvement. I will be the lab rat in Bristol. I envy the number of lab rats you have available to you at Hogwarts. Five House points and my apologies if any of them vomit because of the new flavor. It's almost like working for Bertie Botts. Anyway, on paper, I have verified that none of these additions will change the potency, or blow up your lab.

This is exciting, isn't it? This is so invigorating!

Your friend,

Hermione

Sunday, 29 November 1998

Dear Hermione,

My friend mentioned that I can now have "the life I want". So my musings have been leaning toward what I want for my future. I think I shall have something small, but tangible, to show for my musings in a few weeks.

What picture did you find? Albus gave me the book, shortly after I became a spy. I already knew Occlumency, but this helped me hone my skills and then Albus tutored me to mastery equal to his own. I know Potter whined about his own lessons, but I guarantee, I was easier on him than Albus was on me. Actually, Albus and I had very similar motives. We both didn't quite like our student, and we were both trying to save our student's life in the long run. This was obviously quite early in my service to Dumbledore, and we didn't always get along.

I concur with your research that none of your proposed additives will change the potency. We will be testing those after the full moon, so you might be ahead of us by a week or so. My first Potions Club meeting is Tuesday night. We will meet Thursday nights, as well. What an absolutely ridiculous name for something so serious. It's like Muggles having a Brain Surgery Club. All of my Seventh Years and Sixth Years signed up for it, which surprised me. I will brew it and lecture on it on Tuesday; that batch will be sent to Mrs. Tonks. Then they will all do their first attempts in pairs on Thursday. Expect my exploded cauldron count to grow significantly. Be careful, by the way. I have exploded my own fair share of cauldrons making Wolfsbane over the years.

I agree that creating potions is very exciting and invigorating. It is nice to be unencumbered once again so that I can have new projects. Between wars, I was able to experiment and get some things published. I had to stop for half a dozen years and forgot how much I missed it.

Your friend,

Severus


	5. December 1998

Disclosure: JK Rowling created and rightfully owns Harry Potter. I simply aim to give you a few happy minutes waiting in line at the grocery store, as we imagine our favorite book characters living on past Deathly Hallows.

**December 1998**

Wednesday, 2 December 1998

Dear Severus,

I look forward to hearing the results of your musings. I think I'll be free to have those musings myself in about 18 months.

The picture I found is of Lily. It is a torn picture; I actually know where the other half resides, as well. Would you like me to go ahead and mail it back to you next time, or shall it stay with the book?

I have made it through the first couple of chapters of the book; it is very interesting. I am practicing clearing my mind at night. So far, I am not seeing much improvement, but it's early yet.

I'm so excited about your Potions Club. You're absolutely right; the name is dreadful!

I am being quite safe. I have so far made it through three well-made batches of Wolfsbane, after quite a few initial failures. I have also tested a few of the flavor additions. You'll get quite a laugh out of one of them. I'm not going to tell you which one.

Be well, Severus.

Your friend,

Hermione

Sunday, 6 December 1998

Dear Hermione,

This may turn out to be a long letter, so put some tea on.

First, the picture. I do not want the picture back. If you know where the other half is, I'm assuming it's with Potter. Please send it to him with my apologies for taking it. It is but one of the many daft things I did while thinking death was imminent. Of course, I wasn't far off the mark. If Voldemort had chosen any other method for my demise, or had I not been dosing myself with anti-venom, or had you not come back for me, death was indeed imminent. All the same, I have a remarkable new clarity where Lily is concerned. Maybe that is because I fulfilled my debt to her. I'm sorry that I accidentally sent it to you. I truly don't remember putting it into a book. Nor have I looked for it since I stuck it there. I know Potter will enjoy having the restored picture.

Secondly, I will tell you my first result of my musings; it is in the little vial that arrived with this letter. But first, I must preface it, or you will hex me: you have beautiful hair. It has personality and is quite lovely. But I have teased you in past letters, or rather, I have teased the bushy haired First Year. I don't want you thinking this potion reflects my thoughts about your hair. In the vial is a shampoo additive. It is for those of us whose hair does not show its best after standing over steaming cauldrons for hours on end. It works on my hair; I thought you might enjoy it as well. If it doesn't work for your hair, I might be able to tweak it. It really wasn't hard. I probably could have created it years ago. I was a little lazy about such matters in years past.

Thirdly, Potions Club went well. Tuesday, I demonstrated, and they asked very good questions, even took notes and everything. This project, and you, has shown them the best of Potions: changing lives for the better. Babbling beverages and Felix Felicis and shampoo additives are all well and good, but changing lives is inspiring. Thursday, I paired them up and they attempted their first brew. Of the ten pairs, two Seventh Year pairs actually made it through all of the steps. Both of their results were impotent, but they were close. Exploded cauldron count is up to twelve. It was the one cauldron I wasn't able to catch and vanish. No one got hurt.

I will be brewing a new batch tomorrow and dividing it up so that we can test the flavor additions on Tuesday.

Keep going with the Occlumency. I know you are swamped, but this is important, and I know you can do it.

Your friend,

Severus

Wednesday, 9 December 1998

Dear Severus,

This is going to be long and grouchy, so pour yourself something stronger than tea.

First, I sent the picture back to Harry with your apologies for taking it. He understood, and is happy to have the picture back. I completely sympathize with doing something daft when you think your life is about to end. Since you shared, I will return the favor. I kissed Ron for the first time just minutes before the Final Battle began. Daft doesn't begin to cover it. I spent the next few weeks repeating the mantra, "What the hell was I thinking?" I wasn't thinking; that's the point. I'm glad you have clarity where Lily is concerned. May we all be able to set aside our ghosts.

Secondly, I love, love, love the shampoo additive. It is absolutely amazing! Twenty bogus points to whichever Fourth Year has the longest hair. Thank you for sending some to me. I will be asking for more, consider this your warning. I especially like that I can add it to my favorite shampoo and it doesn't change the scent. Are you going to publish this, or patent and sell it? It is a great product!

Here's the grouchy part. I am not happy that you called yourself "lazy". If your definition of lazy is "unable to do the things that you would have liked to have done, but couldn't because you were stressed and busy trying to save the world", then I am the chief of lazy witches. I will not hear such nonsense again, Severus. We didn't get the life we wanted, did we? Or maybe, we just haven't gotten it yet? I like that better.

I enjoy hearing about Potions Club. Merlin, we do need a new name for that. I'm so excited to have an actual team. What an amazing feeling!

I'm through the first four chapters of Occlumency. Still having the nightmares. I will keep you informed.

Well, it wasn't as long or as grouchy as I thought it would be. Enjoy your nightcap!

Your friend,  
Hermione

Sunday, 13 December 1998

Dear Hermione,

I have been duly chastised. I take back my lazy comment. But I enjoyed the brandy. Maybe I should be chastised more often.

I'm glad you enjoyed the shampoo additive, and no, I will do no such nonsense as publish it or patent it. I have a reputation to protect as a serious potioneer. A copy of the potion is included with this letter, in case you're curious.

We tested some of the flavor additions on Tuesday and the rest on Thursday. I made all of them test each flavor and rank them. Our findings are in my report, included with this letter. I was very curious as to which you found so funny. We had been through all but two of them on Thursday when it became quickly evident. The students loved it. I'm not sure the flavor was improved, but talking in bubbles is a fun side effect. You need to make sure you are documenting everything well, even the failures. After you advance a cure for Lycanthropy, you can go back and see what exactly is reacting with the ginger flowers to make the bubbles. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes would probably buy that formula from you. On Tuesday, we're going to practice brewing Wolfsbane again. Since they leave for Christmas on Friday, I am going to let them have fun on Thursday night at Potions Club and add more ginger flowers. If we're going to have a ridiculous name, we might as well have fun.

Your friend,

Severus

PS, Monday - The longest hair of the Fourth Years belonged to a Ravenclaw girl. She's very, very intelligent, so it wasn't hard to fabricate a reason to give her points. I do love that you chose to give me twenty bogus points to play with, though, because now Ravenclaw is beating Gryffindor by ten points in the standings. I had to listen to Minerva gripe all though dinner, but it was worth it.

Wednesday, 16 December 1998

Dear Severus,

Thank you for your report. I agree with your students' findings. I hope they have fun Thursday night. You are going to lose your Potions Bastard reputation if you're not careful.

What are you doing for Christmas, Severus?

I'm through the first six chapters of Occlumency. Still no relief. Maybe the holidays will help.

Be well.

Your friend,  
Hermione

Sunday, 20 December 1998

Dear Hermione,

Hear that? That is the sound of near silence. Two weeks of beautiful quiet.

I have no plans for Christmas. In years past, I would spend a week or so at my house, but I'd rather stay at the castle this year. The full moon is on January 1, so I'll be brewing to close out 1998. Better than where I expected to be when 1998 began, so all in all, it will be a nice holiday. What about you? Will you visit your parents?

Your friend,

Severus

Wednesday, 23 December 1998

Dear Severus,

I'll be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at the Burrow with the Weasleys, and then I'll be coming back to Bristol on Boxing Day. It's quiet here, too; most everyone has gone home. I know my friends from the United States were quite homesick and thrilled to be going home.

I'm not going to Australia for Christmas, but my parents are well and their attitude towards me seems to be thawing a little, so I'm glad for that.

Enjoy your peace and quiet.

Your friend,

Hermione

Severus looked at the foot of the bed when he awoke. His face showed no emotion, but his heart betrayed him. It sped up when he saw the packages. His last thoughts as he went to sleep last night were of Hermione. He hoped she would enjoy his gift, and he knew there would be a gift from her, as well.

In the meager stack were gifts from Minerva and Filius; those were normal. And then there it was: a scroll from Hermione. Last year, not having a gift from Albus nor from Minerva or Filius made Christmas doubly miserable. It pained him to remember Albus, but he shook it off. He opened Minerva's and Filius' gifts first. Books: a predictable gift, but still nice. Then he reached for Hermione's letter.

Friday, 25 December 1998

Dear Severus,

Happy Christmas, dear friend!

For your gift, I thought to myself: what do you get the serious Potioneer that is too stubborn to recognize the value of his own creation?

The first document I've attached is your anonymous patent for your shampoo additive. The following document is your anonymous contract with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, negotiated fairly by yours truly. George is a very serious businessman, and he works with many creative people who don't want their names associated with gag joke products. They have a line of beauty products for witches, "WonderWitch," and he was happy to try out my sample. He loved it. He especially loved that it was an additive and wouldn't take up too much space on their shelves. You and I and George are the only ones who know that your name is hidden into the contract and patent. There is going to be an increase of happy witches with beautiful hair, and an increase in your Gringott's account very soon.

Your friend,

Hermione

Sure enough, the next documents showed errorless, airtight, perfect legal documents that ensured his privacy. What an odd gift, but definitely one that he would enjoy. He hoped Hermione was enjoying her present at the Burrow.

He was about to leave his quarters for breakfast when he was interrupted by the flames of his fireplace turning green. Minerva's head appeared in the fire. "Severus, are you there?"

Kneeling in front of the fire, he answered, "Yes, Minerva, I was just going to breakfast."

"I would like you to come to my office instead. Would you like to floo through?"

"No, thanks, Minerva, I'll walk. I'll be there in a few minutes."

When the green flames died down, he looked up at Phineas' portrait and raised one eyebrow. "You might want to visit the Headmistress' Office, Phineas."

Phineas yawned theatrically. "And why is that?"

"Because, Phineas, as you so eloquently reminded me a month ago, I am a Slytherin." And with that, he left his quarters to make his way to Minerva's office.

When he gave the entered the office, he was delighted, but not surprised to see Hermione. Phineas, however, had a shocked look on his face, which promptly turned into a smirk, with a twinkle in his eye that Albus would have been proud of.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione. I thought you were at the Burrow."

Hermione was smiling at him. "Well, I was, and I got your Christmas present, but I can't see the memory without a pensieve!"

"Isn't there a pensieve at Bristol?" he asked casually.

"Yes, of course, but," she began, but Severus interrupted.

"But like my Gryffindor Headmistress, you are curious and impatient," he said with a hint of teasing.

Just as he expected, both of the women huffed and narrowed their eyes at Severus in mock indignation.

"Severus, be nice!" Minerva admonished. "It's Christmas! Get Albus' old pensieve out for her. I've got to go to breakfast, but you are welcome to use the pensieve and enjoy the morning. Severus, you are excused from breakfast if you have other plans."

"Thank you, Minerva," he answered, and Hermione echoed.

"How did you get here, Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Luckily, the Burrow is connected to Minerva's office via Floo so that they can discuss Order business, since Minerva and Arthur now lead the Order," Hermione answered.

"Very lucky," Severus answered as he got Albus' large pensieve out of a cabinet and placed it onto Minerva's desk.

Hermione poured the contents of the vial Severus had given her for Christmas into the pensieve. She smiled at Severus. "Are you coming?"

Severus nodded and they both stepped forward. Hermione put her face into the silvery substance. Present-day Severus quickly landed next to her in a very crowded dungeon classroom, and gestured her to join him at the front. Hermione looked confusedly at Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hudson, Snape and Vector, who were at the front of the classroom. "Heads of House, plus me and Minerva" Severus supplied.

Comprehension dawned on Hermione. "Are these the Fifth Years?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"All of them," answered Severus. "This is the first time in a century that anyone could recall an entire year of students being addressed together, beyond flying lessons or apparition lessons."

He then pointed to McGonagall, who began talking. "Quiet please. We are addressing you today, because you have been instrumental in bringing a grievous error to our attention. I'm sure you know that I'm alluding to the fact that the war contribution of Hogwarts students last year was largely ignored." Looking around at the faces of the students, Hermione was saddened to see the anger and the grief written so plainly on their faces. Minerva continued, "We have good news for you today, and I would like Professor Snape to tell you that news."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Severus in surprise.

"I was surprised as you were. Minerva apparently felt that since I ferreted out the truth, I could deliver the good news. Don't watch me!" he said to Hermione, as she turned to Professor Snape, "Watch the students. I wanted you to see what I saw."

Professor Snape began, "I have a friend, Miss Hermione Granger…" At this, Hermione looked at Severus with an awed expression, and Severus smiled back at her softly. Professor Snape continued, "who, like all of us, lost many loved ones last year in the war. She guessed that some of you in particular were feeling the weight of those losses heavier than some of our other students. Then, we had a little incident in Potions involving armadillo bile, exploded cauldrons and weak attempts to hex your Professor," he said dryly. The Fifth Years chuckled. "The pumpkins looked wonderful this year, by the way," he added, and they all laughed. "During detention, Mr. Creevey helped me understand your grievances. Headmistress McGonagall, your Heads of House and myself have worked to address the issue with the Ministry of Magic and the Hogwarts Board of Governors. I am happy to let you know today that there will be a Memorial Garden planted in the East Courtyard, and a fountain inscribed with the names of the war contributors who were Hogwarts students. It will include the names of those who perished, as well as those who survived."

The changes on the faces of the Fifth Years were immediate and noticeable. Severus watched Hermione as her face reflected the students': gratitude and relief, along with so many other emotions. Some of the students were crying, some were cheering, others were silent.

After a few minutes, the memory began to fade and end, and Hermione and Severus were once again standing in Minerva's office.

"Severus!" Hermione grabbed Severus and hugged him tightly, and Severus put his arms around Hermione's shoulders.

"I take it you liked your gift?" he teased.

Hermione ended the hug and smiled at Severus. "I loved it. I am so proud of you, Severus! Thank you. That means a lot to me, that you would include me."

"It was your idea, Hermione. I wish you could have been there in person, but this was the next best thing. And thank you for your gift, as well. A patent and a memory. We are rather unconventional gift givers, I believe."

Hermione laughed. "Take me to breakfast, Severus. I'm starving!"

He put the pensieve back up, and they headed down to the Great Hall. "You'll get to meet one of the students I've mentioned," Severus stated.

"Which one? My favorite First Year?"

"No, she went home, but my Second Year Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff has remained at the castle. You remember?" Severus asked, and Hermione nodded and smiled. "It turns out, he has never been really gifted in any subject, until I gave him those two points. And now, he works harder in Potions than ever before. He is at the top of his year in Potions now. He doesn't have a good home life, Pomona told me. I've taken quite a liking to him. His real name is Mr. Jeffers, by the way."

At that, he opened the door for Hermione and she entered the Great Hall. He pulled out a chair for her at the table next to Minerva, and she sat down. He sat down next to her. There were only twelve seated around a large oval table, as most of the students and staff had gone home to visit family.

"I'm glad you decided to stay for breakfast, Hermione! Won't the Weasleys miss you, though?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, you know the Weasleys. There are so many of them, one less or one more isn't too noticeable! They know where I am. I told them I'd be back in time for Christmas dinner, and not to worry about me."

They conversed easily throughout breakfast. When Severus made a point to say "Happy Christmas, Mr. Jeffers," in his low, professorial voice, Hermione looked up from her breakfast.

"Oh, Severus, is that Mr. Jeffers?"

"Yes. Hermione Granger, meet Mason Jeffers. Mr. Jeffers, this is Miss Granger."

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Jeffers. Severus has told me in a letter how impressed he is with your potions ability. Well done!"

Mr. Jeffers' eyes went as wide as saucers. He seemed unable to speak to Hermione, or anyone else for that matter, so she turned her attention back to Severus.

She spoke to him quietly, "Severus, before I go back to the Burrow, can you help me with my Occlumency?"

Severus nodded. They stayed at breakfast a little longer. While Hermione visited with the other professors, Severus considered the task of teaching Hermione Occlumency. He had offered to help, but he had hoped it wouldn't come to that. He didn't want to see Hermione's emotions concerning him. His feelings for Hermione had firmly moved away from simply friendship. If her feelings were not growing similarly, the disappointment would be painful. He chuckled to himself, thinking that this chit of a girl was unknowingly producing more feelings of insecurity than if she simply pointed a wand to his chest.

"Are you ready, Severus?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded and stood and pulled out Hermione's chair for her. They took their leave of the people at the table, with much iteration of "Happy Christmas" and "Come visit again, Hermione," and other pleasantries.

Once outside, Severus turned to Hermione. "We will need privacy. Where would you be comfortable? The Library may be empty, or we can use my office."

"Your office sounds good," Hermione answered, and with that they turned to walk down to the dungeons.

When they entered his office, he immediately thought better of it. The last thing he wanted was to see Hermione sitting across his desk from him as a student. "On second thought, Hermione, come through to my sitting room. We'll be more comfortable." And he led her through a door.

Hermione went straight to Columbina and smiled. "Hello, Columbina!" She stroked the owl's feathers and gave her a treat. "Oh, Merlin, Severus," Hermione exclaimed as she saw the bookcases, eyes wide with surprise. "Never mind the Occlumency lessons!"

Severus laughed. "There will be plenty of time to read my books some other day." As he said it, he sincerely hoped it was true. "Have a seat, Hermione."

Hermione sat on the couch. Severus pulled his wingback chair to face the couch so that they were practically knee-to-knee. "I have no doubt that you have mastered the theory of Occlumency, and I actually have no doubt that you practice it correctly," he said.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "How is that possible if I am still having the nightmares?"

"Until someone tests your hiding places, your mind thinks they are secure. You are not hiding your bad memories from someone else; you are hiding them from yourself, which makes it trickier. My theory is that when I test your hiding places, you will see how weak they are and you will be able to strengthen them appropriately. When they are strong enough, you will be able to place your bad memories in there each night and they will no longer escape their weak confines." He continued. "Hermione, are you concerned that I will see something that you don't want me to see? You can siphon out some private memories, if you'd like. I'll try not to pry, but sometimes, it's unavoidable."

"Severus, I trust you, even with my memories. I am sure it will give me even greater motivation to strengthen my hiding places, correct?"

Severus smiled. "That is the theory. Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded, took a deep breath and looked into Severus' eyes.

"Legilimens." When he entered Hermione's mind, he was not surprised that her mind was logically ordered. He was not barraged by countless disorganized memories. She had already decided to hide many memories and allow him to see ordinary memories: arriving at the Burrow yesterday, opening presents this morning. He stopped to see her opening his gift and was pleased to see the look on her face. She was happy, but she also looked smug for some reason. Why would she look smug at his gift? He continued through the ordinary memories and went searching for a particular one. He wanted to see her memory of seeing him this morning; he wanted to feel her emotions. But it was hidden. Well, if Hermione wanted her hiding places tested, tested they would be. He found that she had designed her hiding places as clams on the ocean floor, deep under water. Her free memories had been above the face of the water. He was impressed, as he was so often, by her ingenuity. But he could tell the clams were going to be easy to open. Earlier, he had hoped he would not encounter her emotions regarding him, but now he felt quite the opposite. Now, he hoped he found the correct clam before she tightened them all. He gently and easily pried open the first clam and he saw that they were images of Malfoy Manor. He did not view them; his anger was palpable just knowing that she was tortured there. He moved swiftly to another clam. It was tighter, but he was able to gently pry it open. It contained more images of war. The next clam was even harder to pry open. She was quickly adjusting the strength of her hiding places. This would be his last attempt. He would not hurt her just to see the memory. As this last one opened, he saw more images of war, of Fred dying. He gently withdrew from her mind. As her eyes were able to focus once more, he smiled at her. "That was excellent, Hermione. You are brilliant to arrange them as clams. Did you feel them close tighter?"

"Yes, I was shocked at how easily you opened the first one! I know they are tight enough now. And if a bad memory slips through, I know how to tighten them further. Thank you for doing that with me, Severus. I could not have done that on my own."

Severus nodded and was about to get up and move his chair when Hermione placed her hand on his. "Severus, I want you to try it one more time. Just to make sure."

"All right, Hermione. Are you ready?" She nodded her approval and looked into his eyes. He whispered, "Legilimens," and couldn't help but smile. She had caught him out. She had removed every memory beneath the surface of the water, save one. He watched from Hermione's vantage as Severus walked in to Minerva's office to meet Hermione this morning. He felt the rush of Hermione's emotions in that memory. It was happiness, apprehension, fondness, friendship and something bubbly and beautiful all rolled up in to something completely nameless. All of a sudden his own emotions betrayed him. He knew that his emotions mirrored hers, exactly. He withdrew gently and scowled at her.

She smirked at him. "Is that what you were looking for, Severus?"

"You know it was. Why did you hide it from me and then let me see it?" He felt sheepish, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I think it's sweet that you were looking for it. I also think it's sweet that you didn't tear into every clam until you found it," Hermione said fondly.

Trying to get back to safer ground, Severus joked, "'Sweet' is not an adjective I'm accustomed to, Hermione."

"You are a very sweet Potions Bastard. Is that better?" she teased back.

"Hmmm… much better." He stood and moved his chair and then offered Hermione his hand. "Let me take you to Minerva's office. I don't want Molly Weasley hunting me down because you're late for Christmas dinner."

She nodded, took his hand and stood. She then followed him out of his quarters and they slowly made their way back to Minerva's office. Hermione broke the silence. "Maybe one day, you'll let me see inside your memories," she mused. He stopped walking and turned to Hermione and they stood for a moment alone in the corridor. The look on his face must have worried her, because she quickly backtracked. "I didn't mean to upset you, Severus," she began, but Severus quickly shook his head and interrupted her.

"You didn't upset me." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Hermione, I…" he began, but didn't quite know how to tell her all of the thoughts that were swimming in his head at that moment.

"Tell me," she urged gently.

"That's just it; I have told you so much." Once the words began, he couldn't reign them back in. "No one. No one knows as much about me as you. The real me. The best Legilimens in the world could rifle through every memory and not know me as well as you do."

"Why me?" Hermione asked in a voice that didn't harbor sadness or surprise as much as wonder.

"I should be asking you the same question, Hermione," he answered, searching her face. "I made the decision that if we were going to be friends, I wouldn't hold back from you. Can you not see that?"

After a split second, her wonder changed to a sharp look that could only be described as both fiery and understanding. "I do see it, Severus. I know that I'm getting the real you. I know you." She paused and placed her hand on his arm. "And you know me." She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled softly back at her. After a moment passed, she squeezed his arm and quietly said, "Happy Christmas, Severus."

Severus nodded. He allowed her to tuck her hand under his arm and they started walking again. Too quickly, they reached the stone gargoyle and Severus gave it the password.

Earlier that morning when Hermione first arrived, Severus firmly decided that their awkward goodbye six weeks ago was not going to be repeated. They entered Minerva's office and found it empty. Facing Hermione and with confidence that he didn't altogether have, he grasped Hermione's hands and gracefully kissed her cheek, then softly said, "Goodbye, Hermione." He heard her whisper, "Goodbye, Severus." He then turned from her and threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire. She smiled at him as she stepped into the flames. She said, "The Burrow!" and he watched as she spun out of sight.

Phineas Nigellus looked at Severus intently. "What…" But he was interrupted as the flames turned green once more and Severus raised his hand to warn him.

"Professor Snape, it's George. May I come through?"

"Yes, George. Come through," Severus answered, confused.

George stepped out of the fireplace and brushed soot from his robes. Severus looked behind George to see if anyone else was coming through.

"It's just me. No one else is coming," he answered the unspoken question. "When I saw Hermione come back through alone, I thought I'd better catch you at Hogwarts. I thought you were coming to the Burrow today, but I guess not. I wanted to talk to you about the contract."

"What about it?" Severus asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, everything's fine, I assure you. The contract is airtight. And Hermione added a great number of, call it, _creative_ hexes to ensure your privacy. Let's just say my girlfriend would doubly appreciate me keeping my mouth shut. I just wanted to tell you that I'm very excited to work with you. I know your inventions are excellent, and I'm proud to sell something you've created."

Severus was taken aback. "Thank you, George. Hermione has nothing but good things to say about your business practices. I'm happy that you have found success. Just out of curiosity, why did you think you would see me at the Burrow today? I had no plans on coming."

George had a calculating look on his face as he answered. "Hermione mentioned that she thought you might want to come see me at the Burrow today. She knew her gift was a little bit odd. But then, she opened your gift and saw the vial of memories. She hopped up, said she was leaving and was gone five minutes later. I don't know what's going on between the two of you, and it's none of my business, but I don't think she wanted you to see _me_ today at the Burrow, if you get my meaning."

Severus smirked and nodded. "I do get your meaning. I'm glad to have seen you both," he said with finality.

George, understanding that he was being dismissed, said, "Happy Christmas, Professor Snape." He then threw Floo powder from the mantle into the fireplace.

Severus called out "Happy Christmas, George, and give my regards to your family," as George stepped into the green flames. After a moment, he was gone and the green flames were no more.

"What…" Phineas began, but was again forestalled by Severus. "Not here." With that, Severus left Minerva's office and returned to his quarters.

"What the hell happened here today?" Phineas asked, as if he hadn't been interrupted twice.

Severus smirked. "I've met my match, Phineas. Let's put it this way: her gift was also a maneuver to have me come visit her at the Burrow today, except I supplied Hermione a reason to come visit me at Hogwarts today by giving her the memories that needed a rare pensieve. You should have seen the memory of her opening the vial of memories. She was so damn smug. Either way, I was going to see Hermione today. She was pretty sure of that."

Phineas looked impressed. "Playing games with a Slytherin? Brave girl. But tell me about the last memory!"

"It was the memory of me walking in to Minerva's office this morning. I wanted to know how she felt about me. There were many emotions there, but it isn't love." He paused. "Yet."

"Yet." Phineas repeated, with a smirk.

The rest of his day was filled with Christmas dinner and tea with Minerva and Filius, which he enjoyed.

As night enveloped Hogwarts, Severus sat down with a glass of brandy and pondered this day. Undoubtedly, this Christmas was his favorite by far. He now knew he was falling in love with a young woman. And she was worthy of his love, age be damned.

Sunday, 27 December 1998

Dear Hermione,

I know I just saw you two days ago, but it doesn't seem like Sunday night if I'm not sitting down at my desk writing to you.

I am very anxious to know if you are sleeping better. I enjoyed getting to see inside your memories. Your mind is beautiful. I am not a great Legilimens; I am a much better Occlumens. I really didn't know that I'd ever have use of either skill again. It was nice to use those skills for a good and noble purpose.

I wish I could have ended the war earlier. I am upset that you had to go through torture and so many hard times. But I am very thankful that you never fell in to Lord Voldemort's hands. He was such a brutal Legilimens.

Well, that's enough melancholy for tonight. I usually reserve melancholy for New Year's Eve, but I am actually "looking forward" to 1999. My witch friend has been a bad influence on me, it seems.

I think I'll spend New Year's Eve trying to get Minerva drunk. She's so easy to beat at the annual New Year's Eve poker game when she's drunk. I'll be sure to give you a full report.

This is a somewhat personal question, but I'm curious. Where is home, Hermione? You looked so happy to be back at Hogwarts Christmas morning.

Your friend,

Severus

Wednesday, 30 December 1998

Dear Severus,

I agree; it's just not Wednesday without taking a break from schoolwork to write you a letter.

Severus Snape, "looking forward" to something? I am impressed! I am looking forward to 1999, also. It should be interesting. Between University and lycanthropy and another thrilling summer in Australia, it should be a good one. Actually, I just listed two things that I don't particularly like, but my lycanthropy project with you is wonderful.

Thank you for calling my mind beautiful. Why did you have to be so damn mean to me when you were my teacher? Do you know how different you were in the memory you showed me? You were so in charge, but so relaxed at the same time. I've never seen that Professor before. I'm trying to get over needing approval from others, but it still hurts that I could never get your approval. Just ignore me. It's my turn to be melancholy. I don't have a poker game to look forward to!

Where is home? I don't know. You're right: I was very happy to be back at Hogwarts on Christmas morning. I don't get the luxury of pondering my future just yet, though. I've got to get through another year before I can start thinking about a future and where home is.

Happy New Year!

Your friend,

Hermione


	6. January 1999

Disclosure: JK Rowling created and rightfully owns Harry Potter. I simply aim to give you a few happy minutes waiting for the movie to begin, as we imagine our favorite book characters living on past Deathly Hallows.

**January 1999**

Sunday, 3 January 1999

Dear Hermione,

Our past is why it was painful in September to remind you that I am still the same person. I was cruel and vindictive to you, and you could probably list more adjectives, as well. I, and not some other person. I wish I could blame those years on someone else named Severus Snape, but I can't. I regret plenty from my past, but at this moment, hurting you is very near the top. You deserved so much better from me. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Minerva has a phrase for you; did you know that? "Untimely born," she calls you. It's the horrible game of _what if_. What if you hadn't been born around the same time as Harry? What if I could have been a better person? All I can do is tell you that I'm sorry. It grieves me to know that some of your Occlumency skills shield you against memories of me.

What is it that you wrote? "We didn't get the lives we wanted. Or maybe we just haven't gotten them yet?" That attitude from my beautiful, brilliant, witch friend is why I am looking forward to 1999.

Your friend,

Severus

Would it always be this painful? Everywhere he turned, there was someone he had hurt. Just when he thought he could possibly build a future with Hermione, she was remembering him as her horrible teacher. Of course, it wasn't as if he could hide his past from anyone, least of all Hermione. Merlin, he wanted that future with Hermione! He went to bed that night hoping that Harry's words would continue to ring true: "you never lost her."

Classes resumed the next day. He did not allow his concern for Hermione to derail his classes or Potions Club, but she was always on his mind. How could she not be on his mind? When Columbina flew into the Great Hall like normal on Sunday night, he felt a rush of relief. He smiled when he untied the letter and also found a small box. He opened the box to find a shrunken bottle of brandy. He would enlarge that privately. Obviously, she wasn't too mad at him if she sent him a birthday present, he reasoned.

Wednesday, 6 January 1999

Dear Severus,

You can now call me your "put things into perspective" friend. I am allowed to feel hurt and melancholy at times. I was not asking for you to recount your past sins, Severus! This is my problem and not yours! While we're playing _what if_, we can ask what if I had a stronger backbone? We didn't get the lives we wanted, but I'm pretty damn happy at the moment, and I thought you were, too. Without your past, you're not you. And while I'm glad that you are now a nicer version of yourself, I like who you are, period. And I like who I am, even though I had a mean Potions professor growing up. You could have opened every clam, and you would indeed have found a memory of yourself hidden in one. One memory that I have to hide. And it's not anything as ridiculous as a cross word in Potions. It is the memory of you dying.

Well, aren't I grouchy? But, I sent you a bottle of brandy for your birthday, so hopefully you broke into that before you started reading! Rather more conventional than a patent as a gift, don't you think? I asked my father for advice; he told me which brandy to buy. I think finding out that wizards like brandy raised his opinion of the entire wizarding world. Well done!

Before I forget, I have attached my next stage of research for the Wolfsbane, which will be to make it suppress the physical transformation. I think Teddy will still be incapacitated for two days or so as the potion takes over, but he won't show the physical symptoms.

By the way, you didn't tell me the results of the poker game, which you promised. Luckily, however, Minerva recounted it with loving detail. She quite enjoyed getting you drunk and making you sing "God Save the Queen" when you lost. I think I'll tell my father you know "God Save the Queen." His opinion of wizards will go up a further notch!

Happy Birthday, dear friend!

Your friend,

Hermione

Well, he wanted his headstrong Gryffindor back. She was back.

He leaned over to Minerva. "I will get you for this, Minerva."

Minerva chuckled. "You can try, Severus. Maybe I should send her the memories. You have a lovely singing voice. I'm sure she'd like to hear it."

On Minerva's other side, Filius was laughing.

Severus scowled past Minerva at Filius. "What the hell are you laughing at, Filius? You got so drunk you told Poppy you wanted to have her children."

Filius stopped laughing. "Let's just say we are not at our best while drunk and leave it at that."

Minerva laughed. "You two can leave it at that. I, however, will be holding it over both of your heads for years to come."

Severus smirked at Minerva. It was hard to be angry with her. "Perspective," Hermione had written. Too true: It was all about perspective. Last year, he would have given anything to have Minerva on his side again. She was back, just like Hermione, and if he had to put up with her teasing him every once in a while, so be it.

Sunday, 10 January 1999

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for my birthday gift. The brandy is indeed excellent!

Are you sleeping better at night? I am seeing my headstrong Gryffindor once more. She had been lost for a little while. I am glad you are "pretty damn happy." I'm pretty damn happy, too.

I have reviewed your notes for your next goal. It is ambitious, obviously. I will continue to review your notes as you send them. I have commented on your latest work, and it is attached to this letter.

I am also going to work on another project. It is actually your original project. It is my hypothesis that when you eventually find a cure for lycanthropy, you are going to need a clean slate, so to speak. I want to see if my Sixth and Seventh Years, along with myself, can develop a potion to remove the magical signature of hexes from a wizard. If you can apply a cure where there is no remaining magical signature, then I think you have a shot at a complete cure. Otherwise, I think the best you will achieve is a better monthly preventative, because the magic of the hex, or bite in Teddy's case, will always be in the victim. We will keep brewing Wolfsbane, and we will test your potions along with you, but we will also work on my theories. I also feel the need to do this for George. He came for a short visit on Christmas day, which you probably know. I would like it if he could repair the ear I hexed. He might even be a good test for us, because in his case we know exactly the hex used.

I noticed that you are grouchy with me around the same time every month. I took the liberty of brewing a potion for you. I am a Potions Bastard, after all.

Your friend,  
Severus

She was going to be absolutely livid with him for teasing her like this, he knew, but he did love it when Hermione was fiery. He loved her however he could get her, and he knew it.

Wednesday, 13 January 1999

Dear Severus,

You are an absolute arse. I don't know what's worse: that you sent me a vial labeled "PMS Relief", or that it was filled with chocolate. You think you're so funny. Five points to whoever annoys you the most.

Yes, I am sleeping better at night. Of course, I am staying up later plotting your revenge. But when I sleep, I don't awaken because of nightmares. My little clams are shut very tightly, thank you very much.

Have I told you how many compliments I get on my hair? It's almost enough to make me forget what an arse you are. When you sent me the potion, it was only about a week before people left for the holidays. Everyone came back and took notice of my hair. I am now "the Mudblood with nice hair." I'm moving up in the world! Do people notice your hair? It looks really nice, too! You are now "the Potions Bastard with nice hair."

I like your plan of testing your theory along with the Wolfsbane improvements. My latest notes are attached. In all seriousness, I have no doubt that you will succeed.

I saw something in the store and thought of you. It's in the little box with this letter. That's not true, actually I transfigured it from memory. Enjoy!

Your friend,  
Hermione

With great trepidation, Severus opened the little box that Columbina had delivered. Thankfully, he had waited until he was in his sitting room before he opened the box. He groaned as he pulled out the miniaturized red handbag. She got him back. He smiled despite himself. There were benefits to having a history with someone, even if the history meant she had seen a perfect imitation of him wearing a dress and a hat and swinging a red handbag at his hip. Phineas rolled his eyes at Severus as Severus began to laugh out loud while holding the tiny purse.

Sunday, 17 January 1999

Dear Hermione,

You got me back. How is it that I am surrounded by Gryffindor women that can hold such embarrassing things over my head? I noticed you did not patent my PMS cure. Did it not work?

I am always so surprised that you use the word, "Mudblood," when you write to me. Does it not bother you? You know that I do not think of you like that, don't you?

Exploded cauldron count is up to thirteen. Second Year Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff decided to experiment a little. If two rat tails in the Hair Raising Potion are good, surely three would be even better, right? He will have hair again soon, so Madam Pomfrey tells me. I would say he is too young to be experimenting, but I'm writing to you, therefore it would fall on deaf ears. I probably could have vanished that potion before it exploded, but I hesitated. While I was considering which would be better for his education, it went ahead and exploded. Let's hope being bald is great for his education.

I am sending you some books to help with your research. I went through my library and found some titles that your library may not have. Standard unnecessary warnings about taking care of my books apply.

Sleep well, beautiful Gryffindor.

Your friend,

Severus

PS, Monday - I gave five points to the Head Girl. She makes Percy Weasley look like a slacker. She drives me crazy. She has Ministry of Magic written all over her. Think Umbridge, "Tut, tut!"

Wednesday, 20 January 1999

Dear Severus,

"Tut, tut!" Yes, I know your Head Girl. Ginny Weasley has had a fair few things to say about her this year, as well. I'm surprised Ginny hasn't hexed her yet. She's showing remarkable maturity this year!

Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff sounds like a certain half-blood Slytherin I know more than he sounds like me! So you tell me – did you do the right thing for his education? Did you ask him for a report on why his cauldron exploded? I would love to read that.

Thank you for your latest notes and the books. They will be helpful. Oops! I just spilled imaginary tea on all of them. Standard apologies apply. Really, you are such a prat to think I might possibly mess up your books.

The word, "Mudblood," does not bother me. It means nothing to me. You know it doesn't, or I wouldn't use it when I write to you. And of course I know you don't think of me like that. But you said it yourself – prejudice didn't die with Voldemort. I just have better things to do with my life than try to change my fellow Pureblood U. students by fighting a war of words.

Why did you call me beautiful?

Your friend,

Hermione

Sunday, 24 January 1999

Dear Hermione,

I have included Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff's essay on why the extra rat tail caused an explosion. He actually figured it out. You wouldn't believe what answers I've received on this kind of post-explosion essay in the past. "Because I didn't follow instructions" is my favorite. They actually think it's the instructions that are magical, not the potion ingredients. I refuse to believe that the student most like myself is a Hufflepuff, but I concede that there's something to that statement. If that's true, then yes, I did the right thing. And I bet I can look forward to a few more explosions.

"Imaginary tea." Aren't you clever? Fine, I will stop asking you to take care of my books. I know the following words are unnecessary, too: the books are important to me. I've actually never leant my books out before.

Why did I call you beautiful? I thought that would be self-explanatory for the Brightest Witch of the Century. Because you're beautiful, Hermione.

Sleep well, brilliant Hermione. By the way, I wrote, "brilliant," because I think you're brilliant. And I wrote, "Hermione," because that's your name.

Your friend,

Severus

Wednesday, 27 January 1999

Dear Severus,

Five points to Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff! That was an amazing essay. And I insist you tell him that the points are from me. I want you to let me know if he faints. He looked very close to fainting at Christmastime. Is he always that shy? Were you that shy as a student?

I almost feel bad about teasing you about your books. Then I remember my vial of PMS chocolate, and the feeling passes. Thank you for trusting me with your books. I care about my books and would be similarly hesitant to loan them. Did you get to see my little library in my dorm room? It's nothing to yours obviously, but I am proud of it. How long did it take you to amass such a great collection as yours?

My research is going very slowly. I knew this would be the case, but how I wish I could solve this quickly! Tell me the longest you've ever worked on creating a potion. Give me some frame of reference to give me perspective.

You are a very sweet smart arse. I rarely feel beautiful or brilliant, but it's nice to hear.

Be well, dear Severus. I wrote, "dear," because you're dear to me. And I wrote, "Severus," because that's your name.

Your friend,

Hermione

Sunday, 31 January 1999

Dear Hermione,

This will be another long one, so pour a cup of tea. But you asked the questions, so you only have yourself to blame.

Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff, the poor bald genius, almost fainted. I found him as we were leaving dinner tonight and I said, "Mr. Jeffers, I was impressed with your essay regarding your recent cauldron explosion. I let Miss Granger read the essay, and she, too, was very impressed. She said that you deserve five house points, so five points to Hufflepuff from Miss Granger." He was so still I was sure that blood had ceased to flow to his brain. But he pulled it together at the last moment and nodded, then practically ran from the Great Hall. I do have a soft spot for him. I was not shy, but I didn't have many friends with which to talk much. And I was studious, which lent itself to quiet corners in the common room or library. But if I had ever been given house points, I would not have fainted.

I did not get to see your library when I visited Bristol. I imagine we have many of the same titles, but I would guess you have some feminine titles that I don't have. You know, to enjoy with your chocolate. I would like to see it. I would very much enjoy visiting Bristol without the stress of wondering if you are going to hex me on sight. Regarding my collection, are you asking me how old I am? I just turned 39, so I guess it has taken me 39 years to amass my collection.

Research is, by nature, very slow. The longest it took me to complete a new potion was six years. It was very complex, and I was working alone. It was, however, not as complex as curing lycanthropy. This will not make you happy, but I have actually been thinking of a goal for you to set your sights on. Teddy has a loving family with Harry and the Weasleys and a good support system. It is Hogwarts that you need to be concerned about. I would make it my goal to have Teddy in a great position by age 11 so that Hogwarts is a good experience, without having to make excuses every month as to why he is incapacitated. Eleven years is a long time, but you need to be mentally prepared for it to take that long. You also need to see this as a long-term project so that you have the freedom to work on other easier projects along the way to give your mind a break. It will definitely be a marathon. You should communicate this to Harry and Mrs. Tonks, as well. They need to have a realistic view of how long this could take.

I am very proud of my Potions Club. We began my hex signature research by brainstorming on Tuesday. They are consumed. They come up to me in the corridors with their latest thoughts. They are working with each other, house affiliations be damned. Last night, the six Seventh Years sat together at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Also, we brewed Wolfsbane again on Thursday night. One pair of Seventh Years created a correct potion. I delivered that potion, flavored with anise to Mrs. Tonks yesterday.

Sleep well, my beautiful and brilliant Hermione.

Your friend,

Severus

**Author's Note: We're half way through their year now! To those of you who have reviewed, Thank You! I can't reply to some reviewers who have the PM option turned off, but I wanted to let you, too, know that I appreciate your comments.**


	7. February 1999

Disclosure: JK Rowling created and rightfully owns Harry Potter. I simply aim to give you a few happy minutes waiting for the airplane to take off, as we imagine our favorite book characters living on past Deathly Hallows.

**February 1999**

Wednesday, 3 February 1999

Dear Severus,

This letter may not be as long as yours but enjoy some brandy anyway!

"Feminine Titles," Severus? "Tut, tut!" You need to come to Bristol and point out my feminine books. I promise not to hex you on sight. I will wait until you make another joke about chocolate, then I will hex you.

I already knew how old you were. With a mutual friend like Minerva, you really don't have a lot of secrets, Severus. I was asking if it was a life-long love or if you just started collecting when you began as a professor. I'll take it from your answer that it is a life-long love.

Your answer about having Teddy's cure ready by age 11 made me cry, for a few different reasons. It makes me doubt if I can do this or not, but those doubts are always there. The truth is I might not be able to find a cure, by any age. But it also makes me sad because I feel as though I have trapped you along with me. Thank you for working with me. You have been more of a mentor and partner to me this year than my actual Uni professor. And you have been more of a friend to me than I could have ever imagined.

Who would have thought that inter-House unity would come to Hogwarts because the ex-Death Eater turned Spy started a Potions Club? I do love reading about you in the Daily Prophet. That's my Severus, the ex-Death Eater turned Spy. Of course, I should call you the ex-Death Eater turned Spy turned arse that teases me about so-called feminine books.

By the way, could I have more shampoo additive? Or do I have to go through Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes now? George says it's becoming popular!

Be well, dear friend. And let me know when you want to come for a visit!

Your friend,

Hermione

Sunday, 7 February 1999

Dear Hermione,

I like to think of myself as your ex-Death Eater turned Spy turned amazing friend that supplies you with shampoo additive and other wonderful things.

Next Sunday, I would dearly love to visit Bristol, but instead I'll be in hell. Not Australia, the other one. Next Sunday is of course Valentine's Day. I'll give you a full report on how many Sixth Years lose a month's worth of points in one day.

Do not get discouraged, Hermione. It's way too early in the game to get discouraged about finding a cure. Be strong and confident in your abilities, and in your team. Just think: in only four years, Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff will be on your team. And I will be on your team, still. I am not trapped, Hermione. I know trapped. I was trapped for eleven years with an abusive father. I was trapped at Hogwarts for seven years with miserable bullies. I was trapped for two decades by both Voldemort and Albus. I know trapped, and this is not it. This is my choice. I choose to work with a brilliant witch on a worthy project. I choose to involve Sixth and Seventh Years. I choose to be a good professor. And don't tell anyone, but I am pretty damn happy with my choices.

I can't call you brilliant twice in one letter, so I'll have to close with something different: sleep well, strong Hermione.

Your friend,

Severus

Saturday night, Severus wrapped a small vial of chocolate in brown paper and addressed it to Hermione.

"Who is that for?" Phineas drawled from his frame.

"Hermione."

"What the hell are you doing?" Phineas asked, as Severus was about to leave to head up to the Owlery.

Severus looked at Phineas and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"It's not Monday."

"I'm well aware," Severus answered.

Phineas gasped. "You are sending her a Valentine's gift!"

"Yes I am."

"You're wooing her!"

"Well, you're a century late to call it 'wooing', but yes I am. How am I doing so far?"

"Is she female?"

"So it seems," Severus drawled.

"Then you're doing fine," Phineas answered in a voice laced with apathy.

Severus rolled his eyes at Phineas' theatrics. "And with that heady praise, I'm off to the Owlery."

Wednesday, 10 February 1999

Dear Severus,

I should probably hex you for sending me chocolate at the beginning of the month again, but I don't think I will. I actually am not sure which I was happier to see: the chocolate or the shampoo additive. I add it to my coffee – the chocolate, not the shampoo additive - it is so good! You must promise not to tell anyone of my two guilty pleasures; otherwise people might figure out that I'm a normal female! Oh wait – you think I have three: chocolate, shampoo and feminine books.

Valentine's Day will be a bit ridiculous in Bristol, as well, I fear. Apparently, at Pureblood U., you are expected to leave University with both a degree and a spouse. I'm actually not as bitter as that last statement sounds. At least the people who meet and marry at Uni will be matched intellectually. My parents met at their University and are both dentists, and I always felt like that enhanced their marriage. I'm sad that Ron and I fell out (again, "What the hell was I thinking?"), but I do think things work out for the best.

You are very encouraging to me. I am glad that you don't feel trapped. You, dear friend, were trapped for far too long.

When are you coming for a visit? If you don't pick a day soon, I'll be forced to tell Minerva that you hurt my feelings. I'm not above Slytherin tactics!

I can't call you dear twice, so I shall say: be well, encouraging Severus.

Your friend,  
Hermione

Her parents were both dentists? Damn, damn, damn. He was able to improve his hair. His teeth were another matter entirely. He would have to talk to Madam Pomfrey. It served him right. He had teased Hermione so many years ago about her teeth, and now he was going to pay for those comments.

Sunday, 14 February 1999

Dear Hermione,

It's so good to be a Slytherin ex-Death Eater turned Spy on Valentine's night. The only thing better than taking points from Gryffindors is critiquing their so-called technique before I take the points. I have mastered sneaking up on students, but I could have been wearing bells on my shoes and they still wouldn't have heard me. Merlin, I don't know what was in the pumpkin juice at the Gryffindor table, but their odds of winning the House Cup are practically nonexistent now. I also caught the Head Girl and her boyfriend after curfew. "Tut, tut!" They weren't doing anything too untoward, but the look on her face when I took points was priceless.

I think we have already been over this, Hermione: you are one hundred percent witch. Witch. You are most definitely female. And I have a guess that you have many more than just three guilty pleasures. Playing Slytherin games might be a fourth. Maybe I can ferret out a few more. Not all men are blind, Hermione.

I have attached my latest research. I have included all of my students' research, as well. I think you'll find it interesting. Many of the students' theories are completely useless for a process of removing magical signatures, but if you're like me, they will lead you on some amazing rabbit trails. I swear on some of them, I was repeating your mantra ("What the hell were they thinking?"). But you never know where those rabbit trails will eventually lead. They are all progressing very well in brewing Wolfsbane. I have also returned your research with my comments.

I dare not incur Minerva's wrath again, so how about I visit on Saturday, 27 February?

Sleep well, witch.

Your friend,

Severus

Wednesday, 17 February 1999

Dear Severus,

I can't believe you sent me something for Valentine's Day! Thank you so much! I love the crystal vial. It is such a beautiful shade of blue. All right, I love that it was filled with more chocolate, too. Merlin, I missed chocolate when I was on my camping trip. Sounds like we were both pretty damn happy on Valentine's. The Head Girl broke curfew? "Tut, tut!" indeed!

I look forward to your visit on Saturday next. I need a break from research and homework. I'm sure you need a break from research and grading homework. Meet me in the Apparition Lobby at 2:00 p.m. I will be practicing my Slytherin tactics, so be forewarned. Of course, warning you isn't very Slytherin, is it?

I enjoyed your students' research very much. Some were genius. Some were outright bizarre. What the hell _were_ they thinking? But I agree with you that if they followed those rabbit trails, they could create something amazing.

I am trying to finish up my final Charms project this week and be done with it. I'm just not excited about it. There's a large difference between understanding and enjoying a subject. Did you enjoy teaching DADA? What would you rather teach: potions or DADA if you truly had the choice?

Be well, dear Severus.

Your friend,

Hermione

Sunday, 21 February 1999

Dear Hermione,

You are failing as a Slytherin. Slytherins never forewarn. I wonder if I could figure out what you have planned before I come on Saturday.

They are breaking ground on the memorial garden. Pomona's Sixth and Seventh Years are doing the planting. She's very excited to have something to do with her advanced students. I think I shall name it "Fancy Plants Club" or "Dirt Club" so that Potions Club sounds almost respectable.

There's nothing exciting about Charms. Welcome to the real world.

I did enjoy teaching DADA. I think right now I'm happier teaching Potions once more. But that might be hindsight talking since it has been a good year thus far. Between Potions Club and my success with my First Years and Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff, it has been just what I needed. I think teaching DADA this year would have been less interesting. I enjoyed teaching DADA because I knew it had life and death importance. Without a looming battle, I don't know that I would find it that interesting. I still feel like it's a very important subject that should be treated with respect. I don't overhear students talking about DADA and have that pang of resentment and loss like I did before, though. I think my brilliant witch friend would call that "perspective".

I look forward to seeing you, as well.

Sleep well, Gryffindor.

Your friend,  
Severus

"It's not a date, Phineas. And if I have to repeat this same talk with Minerva, I am going to be annoyed."

Phineas sneered back at Severus. "You're right, Severus. You're just meeting Hermione to go do something special that she planned for you. And of course, you've practically decided to marry Hermione one day, but that's no reason to consider it a date."

Severus scowled. "You are treading on thin ice, Phineas. My 'one day' with Hermione may not come for years and years, if at all. She decided that we would be friends without my input. I don't, however, think I can date her or marry her without her input."

"Whoever called women 'the weaker sex' was woefully uneducated."

Severus chuckled and nodded. "Too true, Phineas. I'll be sure to let you know how it goes when I get back from my non-date with Hermione."

He landed roughly again when he found himself in the Apparition Lobby at Bristol. But he instantly cheered when he saw Hermione smiling at him.

She walked toward him and greeted him in the same way they parted at Christmas. "Hello, Severus," she said easily as she kissed his cheek and held his hands.

"Hello, Hermione," Severus said as he smiled back softly at her.

Still smiling, Hermione let go of his hands and blushed slightly. "Come on, we're on a schedule! By the way, I just sent Columbina to deliver my weekly letters. You should get yours on Sunday night as usual. In my letter, I said I had a great time today. No pressure," she teased.

He turned to talk to Hermione as the receptionist weighed his wand. "And what would be first on this schedule?" Severus asked. He took his wand back and then followed Hermione up to her dorm room.

"We need to change, of course!" Hermione said brightly, as if that was an obvious first course of action.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus as they reached her door.

"You heard me. We're going to a Muggle location, so we need to transfigure our robes.

They went inside and Hermione pulled her wand out of her sleeve. With a few easy swishes, her robes were immediately changed into casual grey trousers and a dark green jumper. "Slytherin colors, of course," she teased. "Transfigure your clothes, or I'll do it for you. I do think you would look lovely in blue," she challenged, complete with a raised eyebrow.

Severus raised his eyebrow to match. "I'll take care of it myself, thank you." And with a flourish, he was dressed in black trousers and a white dress shirt and a dark grey sports coat. He then pulled out a blue handkerchief, which drew Hermione's laugh. He was decidedly out of his comfort zone, but he felt this odd desire to make today work, for Hermione's sake. He wondered, though, what Hermione's idea of fun might be. All of a sudden, he felt that maybe he had underestimated their age gap.

Hermione, not for the first time, must have known what Severus was thinking. "Relax, Severus. We're not going anywhere crazy. Do you trust me?"

Severus nodded and relaxed. "I trust you, Hermione. Where has my Slytherin in training decided to take us today?"

"That's not how surprises work, Severus! Let's go – we need to get back to the Apparition Lobby."

"Are you apparating us _both_?" Severus asked as they left the dorm, doubtful.

"Yes, Severus, _both of us_, at the same time even, without splinching. I'm sure that was going to be your next question." She warded her dorm and they started down the stairs. "The hardest apparition I've done was mid-air, apparating myself, Harry and Ron while dropping through the exploded upper floor of Xenophilius Lovegood's house and trying not to get hexed by two Death Eaters. I was the one who exploded the floor, by the way. I think I can handle you and me in peacetime." She paused and then chuckled. "You'll even be conscious this time around."

Severus recalled how Hermione had apparated him to St. Mungo's and felt sheepish for doubting her. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "My apologies, then. I'm all yours."

Hermione laughed and went through the door of the Apparition Lobby as Severus held it open for her. "All right, then, come here," and she stood next to him and snaked her arm around Severus' waist. He barely had time to put his arm around her shoulder before he felt Hermione twist. A short squeeze, and all of a sudden he felt a cold wind blowing his hair. "Not splinched, I hope." Hermione teased dryly.

"No, not splinched." He had just been reminded, quite physically, that this was a very powerful witch. "Where are we?"

"We are still in Bristol. Have you ever been here to visit?"

"No, I've only been to Pureblood U. to beg forgiveness. I really don't know anything about Bristol," Severus answered.

"Well," Hermione began, "it's a very large city and has many great cathedrals and castles and such, which frankly, you live in a castle so some of the charm might be lost on you, but I've enjoyed doing the touristy stuff on my free weekends. Great museums, too; another time we'll go to my favorite museum. But the most famous tourist sight in Bristol is one block north of this alley, and I've not seen it yet. I was hoping you'd tour it with me."

Severus was now curious to see what attraction Hermione thought he would enjoy. What did she know about him, or think she knew about him? And was this a guess, or did she have an accomplice? "Lead the way, Madam tour guide."

Hermione smiled at Severus and he felt a weight settle in his stomach. It was not the unease he felt when Hermione first started writing to him. This was new. It was a feeling of knowing and loving Hermione and wondering if she knew him, too. He smiled back at her softly and offered her his arm.

Hermione took Severus' arm and they started walking. They walked a short distance and Severus could tell that they were nearing water. He looked at Hermione with a look of curiosity.

They rounded the corner of a large building and Severus almost gasped in shock. Before him was a large ship, almost 100 meters long. He could tell it was at least a century old. A ship. She was taking him to tour a ship. "How did you know?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Hermione smiled at him gently. "It was quite a lark, actually. I was telling Minerva about your 'feminine books' comment, and she told me that she would enjoy a 'feminine book' over those ridiculous navy books of yours any day. I asked her to explain, and she mentioned that you have a collection of books about the Royal Navy. This is Brunel's SS Great Britain. She's not actually a naval vessel, but she served in the Crimean War. I thought you might enjoy her."

"You're amazing, Hermione. I love it. Thank you." He was almost speechless.

"Well, come on then," Hermione said, and started pulling on Severus' arm to get him to start walking again.

They toured the ship together. He doubted Hermione was a fan of ships in general, but the ship's history was fascinating, and she was as enthralled as he was. They shared a moment of laughter when they found out that it was originally designed to travel to Australia.

Hours passed quickly and they finished touring the ship. As they left the ship and walked toward the alley, Hermione hooked her arm through Severus' arm once more. "Thank you again, Hermione," Severus said seriously.

"You're welcome," Hermione said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I'm glad that my Slytherin tactics worked to surprise you."

"You did surprise me, but I'm afraid I can't make you a Slytherin, Hermione," Severus said with mock sincerity.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, pretending to pout.

He stopped them walking and turned to her. "Because Slytherin surprises are never that enjoyable, trust me. I like you just fine as my beautiful Gryffindor. But feel free to plan more surprises," he joked.

Hermione smiled at him and that amazing nameless weight of emotions settled again in his stomach. Would he ever be free to tell her what it did to him when she smiled at him like that? Did she feel like that when he smiled at her?

His reverie was broken when Hermione asked him if he was hungry. Who could think of eating when what he really wanted to do was put his hands around her waist, draw her to himself and cover her tempting lips with his own? He leaned heavily on his Occlumency at that moment to clear his mind. "Yes, I'm ready for dinner, what about you, Hermione? If you'd like, I can portkey us to Hogwarts and we can have dinner there."

"Absolutely not!" Hermione exclaimed. "I have already picked out our dinner location, and you have yet to see my library!"

Severus smiled at her indignation. "It seems my tour of Bristol is not over yet."

Hermione chuckled. "I am going to apparate _both of us_ to a little restaurant I found south of here." And then she snaked her arm around Severus' waist just as she did earlier. Severus was ready this time and put his arm around her shoulders. A few short seconds later, they were behind what looked like an old house. Severus removed his arm from her shoulders and offered it to Hermione. She took his arm and gestured that they should turn to the left. They walked quietly around to the front and saw that it was actually a large pub.

"Is this the restaurant?" he asked, gesturing to the pub, which was called The Winford Arms.

"Yes, this is it. I like it because it reminds me of the Three Broomsticks back home," Hermione answered.

When Severus walked inside with her, he immediately understood the draw for Hermione. It did indeed have the same feel as the Three Broomsticks. It was a very relaxed atmosphere, and he was comfortable there, as well.

"I've missed going to the Three Broomsticks, too," Severus mused as they sat down in a booth.

"What keeps you from going?" Hermione asked.

"Well, this summer, I really was too weak to chance being attacked. Then the school year began and I got busy. I never went to Hogsmeade too often anyway, but seeing this makes me want to visit the village."

"Let's go, then," she replied seriously. "Let's go now!"

"Hermione, I am not taking you with me the first time I go out again. I have no idea what kind of reception I might get. And besides, I haven't seen your library."

"Are you worried about Death Eaters, still? Harry said they were all rounded up."

"Death Eaters? No. There are plenty of people who had no part in the war whatsoever who think Nagini should have finished the job she began. Minerva filters all of my mail, except for Columbina. I think I am still being sent howlers, and the war ended over nine months ago. I don't have too many fans. Just another occupational hazard of being a double spy."

The righteous indignation that Severus could read on Hermione's face was a gift. "That is not right, Severus. I am going to…"

But Severus interrupted her. "You are going to do nothing, Hermione. I don't need you to fight my battles. It will get better with time. I promise to take you to Hogsmeade with me, but not the first time."

"All right, Severus," Hermione replied. She was not happy, but Severus was reasonably convinced that she wasn't about to start a crusade on his behalf.

"And, I will take this time to remind you," Severus said dryly, "that I am pretty damn happy."

That made Hermione smile again, and all of the unpleasant thoughts of howlers and people bent on revenge melted away. They ate their meal and the topics flowed easily between their day and Hogwarts, potions and Minerva and other mutual friends.

When it was time to go, they walked behind the Winford Arms once more. "I could get used to this life of luxury," Severus joked as he got ready for Hermione to apparate them back to Bristol.

"I did all of the apparating when we were out hunting horcruxes," Hermione remembered.

"And I'll say it once more: Harry would have not made it without you. You were as important to the war as Harry or any of us, Hermione. And I wouldn't be here without you, either. You are a gift, Hermione."

Hermione blushed slightly and snaked her arm around Severus' waist once more, but Severus interrupted her before she could apparate them. "Are we going back to Bristol?"

Hermione nodded. Before Hermione could do anything else, Severus put his arm around Hermione and twisted them into blackness. A second later, they landed in the Apparition Lobby of Bristol. Severus smirked at her. "It was my turn to take care of you."

"Thanks, I think," she joked.

"You're welcome, I think," Severus replied, removing his arm from her shoulder.

All of a sudden, awkward returned with a vengeance as Hermione blushed again and removed her arm from Severus' waist where it had been for the last few moments.

Severus took the lead and opened the door out of the Apparition Lobby. "Shall we?"

Hermione recovered and nodded, and they made their way once more to her dorm room. She unwarded her door and they went inside. "Tea, Severus?"

"Yes, thank you. Now, where is this illustrious library full of feminine titles?" he joked.

"My _very serious collection_ consists of those two bookcases. You will notice that the books you sent me are safe on the top shelf."

Severus perused her books and was not surprised that they did share many of the same titles. Even their books for leisure were very similar in taste. He continued to look until he found the proverbial jackpot. "Ah, yes, there they are. Bronte', Austin; I knew they'd be here." He also noted that she was missing some very important titles.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, yes, you were right. They happen to be good books, by the way." She brought them their tea and they sat in her two armchairs in her tiny sitting room.

Two hours passed quickly as they talked and drank tea. Severus found himself having to work increasingly harder than usual to concentrate on Hermione's words. His thoughts kept drifting to his feelings for the woman sitting next to him.

"I need to get back to Hogwarts," Severus said, giving Hermione a small smile. "I enjoyed my day with you."

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" Hermione asked, and the disappointment in her voice surprised Severus.

"Yes, I'm on duty later tonight." He considered making up a story about grading papers, but found that he didn't want to lie to her.

"All right, Severus," she said, and then smiled at him again. He almost wished she wouldn't do that.

He stood and took out his wand. He transfigured his clothes back to his normal black teaching robes.

Hermione was unusually quiet as she warded her door. They began to walk toward the stairwell to go down to the Apparition Lobby. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, putting a hand on her arm to stop her from walking.

"I'm going to miss you," she confessed quietly.

She was going to be the death of him. Did anyone ever miss his company? He nodded and tried to smile. They continued walking in silence down to the Apparition Lobby.

Awkward was now evolving into awkward and painful. He didn't want to leave and she didn't want him to leave. There was nothing to be done for it. He held his arms open for Hermione, and she hugged him with her arms around his waist and he placed his arms around her shoulders. He bent his head down to kiss her cheek, but desperately wanted to search out her soft lips. "Goodnight, Hermione. I will see you soon, I promise."

She nodded and gave him a soft smile. "Goodnight, Severus." She stepped back from him. He turned away from her and went into the lobby.

Landing once again at the gates of Hogwarts, he felt empty. He just had one of the nicest days of his life and was miserable. Was this normal? He entered the castle and went straight to his quarters.

"Well?" came an excited voice.

Severus groaned and went to his cabinet and poured himself some brandy. He flopped down into his wingback chair. Pointing his wand at the fireplace, he started a fire.

"It didn't go well?" Phineas asked, with brows furrowed in confusion.

"It was perhaps the nicest time I've ever had," Severus replied, still forlorn.

Phineas looked perplexed. "Then would you care to elaborate on why you look so upset?"

A plethora of thoughts flooded his mind. Because I want her. Because I love her, and I even think she loves me. Because it will end badly; it always ends badly. These thoughts were not productive and couldn't be put in to words, anyway. "It was hard for me to leave her, Phineas."

Phineas seemed to know that he wasn't going to get anything more from Severus and mercifully left him alone.

When Columbina entered the Great Hall Sunday night, Severus thought of Hermione and smiled, remembering that she said she had sent Columbina before their day together.

Wednesday, 24 February 1999

Dear Severus,

I have no doubt that my ex-Death Eater turned Spy turned Head of Potions Club could find out what I have planned, but please don't! It's a surprise! Wait - I just realized you usually don't get my letters until Sunday night, so I will have already seen you. I'm sure I had a great time. It's the optimist in me!

I vote for Fancy Plants Club. But I wouldn't start that war with Pomona, or you will be head of the Pot Stirring Club. It's bad enough as it is.

I'm glad you don't feel a pang of loss regarding DADA. You are having an excellent year in Potions. I know Minerva is proud of you, too.

Be well, Slytherin. On this side of Saturday, I can't wait to see you!

Your friend,

Hermione

Sunday, 28 February 1999

Dear Hermione,

Hopefully, your internal optimist was correct and you did indeed have a great time. I had a wonderful time, as well.

We will have a date set very soon for the dedication of the Memorial Garden. I will let you know when it is. I want you to come to the dedication, Hermione. You should be there, since you had a large part in bringing it to fruition, but I have more selfish motives, as well. I enjoy our time together very much.

Sleep well, Hermione.

Yours,

Severus

**Author's Note: I received my first bogus house points from a reviewer! Too fun – keep them coming! This chapter ran full force into one of the trickier aspects of composing a letter-writing fiction, and that is the dates. The dates of when they write (Hermione on Wednesdays, Severus on Sundays) vs. when they receive the letters (Hermione on Tuesdays, Severus on Sundays) can confuse things. This is especially true when they visit each other between letters. Just FYI, the dates in this fiction are real. I went back to the 1998/1999 calendars for accurate dates, and the full moon dates are also accurate. **


	8. March 1999

Disclosure: JK Rowling created and rightfully owns Harry Potter. I simply aim to give you a few happy minutes during your lunch break, as we imagine our favorite book characters living on past Deathly Hallows.

**March 1999**

Wednesday, 3 March 1999

Dear Severus,

I enjoy our time together, too. Speaking of which, I did surprise you, so I deserve some bogus points. You wouldn't make me an honorary Slytherin, so those house points will have to go to Gryffindor. Let's make it the Fourth Year Gryffindor that surprises you the most this week. And I already look forward to seeing you at the dedication.

I completed all of my Charms coursework and informed my professor that I would not be going forward with Charms next year. She informed me that I had the highest aptitude for Charms out of all of her students, plus the highest grades. My decision not to continue has upset her greatly. Her proclamation of my skills during class has upset my fellow Charms students greatly, as if they needed another reason to dislike me. I'm not whining, I'm just realizing that next year is not going to suddenly be easier for me. I don't think I've gained any ground this year with my fellow students. I may have lost ground.

I have attached my latest notes. I'm excited about a little rabbit trail I'm following about potency during different moon phases. As always, feel free to ask what the hell I'm thinking if I'm way off track.

Be well, my Severus.

Yours,

Hermione

Sunday, 7 March 1999

Dear Hermione,

To be honest, the Gryffindors really aren't having a great year, but I'll see what I can do about your bogus points. I think I'm going to need to get creative.

Columbina is delivering to you a few books that you need for your library. They are standard in every Potions Master's library (or Potions Mistress'). I also included a new quill for you. I am happy to tell you that I picked up the quill at Scrivenshaft's in Hogsmeade. I made a trip yesterday. It went well. I had a few look at me askance, but no need for you to hex anyone on my behalf, I assure you.

Regarding your latest notes, it is not quite "what the hell were you thinking?" It's more like you need to flip it on its end. I do think there's something there. Your notes are now bleeding with my thoughts. I have also included my latest research. I need a new rabbit trail, so feel free to suggest one.

You are like Teddy, Hermione. No, it's not a great situation at the moment, but you have friends who care for you and a support system. Think about your future; don't dwell on just the next year. Thankfully, yours is a shorter race. Your future will be good, Hermione.

Sleep well, brilliant Hermione.

Yours,

Severus

Wednesday, 10 March 1998

Dear Severus,

I was overwhelmed by your care package. Thank you so much! Books, beginning of month chocolate and a new quill! Merlin, you know how to cheer a girl up. I was also cheered by your comparison of me to an infant werewolf. And you're right; I do very much look forward to my future after Bristol.

I think it's wonderful that you went to Hogsmeade. Did you go to the Three Broomsticks? Is Diagon Alley your next stop?

I am still making my way through your latest comments on my research, as well as your own research. I have been benefitting from your brilliance for months now. Do you remember at Christmas when I wondered about your mind and legilimency? I know better now; I don't need legilimency to know that your mind is beautiful.

I am trying to get Transfiguration done and off my plate for the semester. Transfiguration is still wonderful, so no mocking it.

You haven't told me much about your students. I feel a connection to them because of you. I need an update!

Be well, my Severus.

Yours,

Hermione

Sunday, 14 March 1999

Dear Hermione,

I should have made you an honorary Slytherin. I had a Slytherin surprise me. How often do you think I'm truly, truly surprised by students after teaching for almost twenty years? Not often. You were an exception to that rule, by the way. My pride is still a little hurt that you solved my riddle like it was a twenty-four-piece jigsaw puzzle. That was the first time you surprised me. But I digress. I have a Fourth Year Slytherin that is interested in Potions and has always shown a high aptitude. I found him discussing potions with half-blood Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff in the Library. You may not think that is anything special, but I guarantee it would not have happened before the war. But, alas, my assignment was Gryffindor. Five points were awarded to Gryffindor and five points were awarded to Slytherin when they made it through double Potions on Thursday with every team turning in a good sample. Which was actually a decent surprise. Usually students' minds are long gone by Thursday afternoon and the samples are horrible.

I did not go to the Three Broomsticks. I did not want to go alone. I want to go with a beautiful, brilliant Gryffindor. And Minerva was busy.

Trust me, just because I'm not mocking Transfiguration in a letter does not mean I'm not mocking it. You have better things to do.

My First Years are doing well. I am no easier on them than I have been in previous years, but I am more patient. It seems to be working. Second Years are being inspired by Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff, so they're fun to teach, as long I keep my eyes on them every minute. Third, Fourth and Fifth Years are catching up to where they should be, which was my goal. And of course my Sixth Years and Seventh Years are amazing. They are still as excited about Potions Club as they were at the first meeting. The Seventh Years are further ahead in Potions than any year in the last twenty. They will all pass their NEWTs with flying colors. I'm excited that you will get to meet some of the students at the Memorial Garden dedication.

Sleep well, my surprising Gryffindor.

Yours,  
Severus

Wednesday, 17 March 1999

Dear Severus,

There's my favorite arse. I was missing him. Minerva, huh?

I love to hear that the war changed people for the better. I was definitely changed. I am not sure if I was changed for the better. To be honest, it has just been the last few months that I've thought the war might have been worth it. But I've never doubted that the war was right and just. Nor have I ever doubted that I should have fought in the war. Does any of that make sense?

I can't wait to meet some of your students! If I can get Transfiguration finished before the dedication, maybe I can come early and meet the Potions Club members.

I've made it through one of my new books; it was remarkable. I can see how it is foundational for my potions library. I also found a book you might enjoy, and I've sent it with Columbina. It was my turn to take care of you.

I'm making this short to work on Transfiguration in the hopes that I can see you soon. I miss you and think of you often.

Be well, dear friend.

Yours,

Hermione

Severus opened the box. He looked in to see a book that took his breath away. It was a book from his favorite Muggle novelist. He didn't know that a new book had been published. It had been published almost two years ago. It never occurred to Severus to check. Now he knew for certain that Hermione had an accomplice.

"Phineas Nigellus, may I have a word?"

"Yes?" he drawled as he ambled into the frame on Severus' mantle.

"Hermione sent me a book, Phineas."

"How lovely," and with that, he began to leave the frame.

"Not so fast, Phineas," Severus said, "I would like an explanation."

"All right, all right! She's in league with Minerva. Do you know how hard it is to say no to two Gryffindor women? She actually wrote a letter to me. To me! I haven't received a letter in over a century. She asked me for the name of some recent authors you enjoyed. Then I had to confirm that you didn't buy the most recently published book. As if you could think about fiction novels while trying to run a school, work as a spy, answer to Voldemort and hide swords in frozen ponds."

"Thank you, Phineas. And I do happen to know how hard it is to say no to strong-willed Gryffindor women. I appreciate you helping her. I know you like Hermione, too."

Phineas acted indignant at such a statement. "I never said that!"

"Your secret is safe with me, Phineas," Severus said dryly.

Phineas huffed and walked out of his frame, but Severus saw that he was smiling.

He looked down at the book once more. She had written that it was her turn to take care of him. How little she knew. She had already saved his life, and this past year, she had made life worth living.

Sunday, 21 March 1999

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for my book. Another amazing surprise from you. I am very excited to get a chance to read it. Now all I need is the elusive spare time.

I think everyone involved in the war has those same questions, Hermione. For me, it was the question, "Will I ever think the benefits of peace outweigh my losses?" Surely you know I felt your same feelings, Hermione. I almost drowned in those thoughts, because my losses were overwhelming. I am now certain that it was worth it. You see, I have a witch friend who means very much to me. She would be persecuted if not for my actions. All of a sudden, there is no contest.

We have a date now for the Memorial Garden dedication. It will be Saturday, 29 May at Noon. If you can stay Friday night or Saturday night, you are welcome to do so. Minerva has invited you to stay either night in one of the guest rooms. Let me know your travel plans; I would like to escort you. There will be a few guests, but mainly this is for the students, so it won't be a massive event. I believe the Order, along with the Ministry, is planning a large event in June to commemorate the first anniversary of the end of the war.

If you finish with Transfiguration before the end of May, let me know. I'm still waiting to have that drink at the Three Broomsticks with a beautiful Gryffindor. We could celebrate your being done with your inferior subjects.

Sleep well, Hermione.

Yours,

Severus

Wednesday, 24 March 1999

Dear Severus,

I'm so glad you're excited about your book. It is hard work being secretive. I don't envy how hard you had to work as a spy. It's exhausting!

I will be there for the dedication. I'm not sure yet whether I will be able to stay in the castle as a guest, but I will try my best. I would love for you to escort me to Hogwarts. Thank you for offering.

I like your plan to celebrate at the Three Broomsticks when I'm done with Transfiguration. I can't think of a nicer way to celebrate!

Thank you for fighting for me. It very much seems that we fought for each other. It might have been well worth it, after all.

Be well, my Severus.

Yours,

Hermione

Sunday, 28 March 1999

Dear Hermione,

Are you done yet? I miss you.

Potions Club will be brewing Wolfsbane on Tuesday night for Teddy and I will deliver it before the full moon on Wednesday. Their goal is for all of the pairs to complete a viable potion. They have been reviewing the steps _ad nauseum_. Wish us luck.

I finished reading my new novel. I admit it: I gave my Fifth Years time in their classes for OWL revision so I could read, and I shrugged off some paperwork that Minerva wanted this week, but they'll live. It was excellent.

I did some research this week with my Potions Club. I let them review your research on the moon and potency, and they had some interesting theories for you to consider in your spare time. And to be clear, by "spare time", I mean after you finish Transfiguration.

Are you done yet?

Sleep well, dear one.

Yours,

Severus

On Tuesday night, the anticipation when the students showed up for Potions Club was tangible. They immediately broke into their pairs and prepared to brew Wolfsbane. That was impressive, but what was even more impressive was that the pair of Seventh Years who had completed a viable batch of Wolfsbane in previous months chose not to brew. They instead decided to help the weakest pair of Sixth Years. Severus watched each pair carefully. They were concentrating harder than they ever had. In the last half hour of brewing, each pair was still on the path to a viable potion. When he heard the warning hiss, he was on the other side of the lab. He was too far away to vanish the failed potion. Time slowed down as he ran toward the pair of Seventh Years, yelling for the students to cast their shield charms. The boy was closest to the potion and was in most danger. He tackled the wide-eyed boy to the ground and shielded him just as the potion exploded. As the world went black, the last thing he felt was a sharp pain on the back of his right knee.

**Author's Note: March was an unusually short chapter. How can I possibly make it up to you, dear reader? What if I promise that someone will visit a convalescing Severus? You're shocked, I know, to hear that a certain Gryffindor might visit our currently-unconscious man in black... **

**On another note, thank you again for your thoughtful, funny, insightful, encouraging reviews!**


	9. April 1999

Disclosure: JK Rowling created and rightfully owns Harry Potter. I simply aim to give you a few happy minutes while you get your car's oil changed, as we imagine our favorite book characters living on past Deathly Hallows.

**April 1999**

Pain. Everything hurt. He couldn't open his eyes for the pain. His head felt as though it had been cleaved open. Concussion. He knew that feeling from memory. His whole body ached. That was familiar, too. The pain in his right knee was new. Not a good sign. He then realized that he must be in the Infirmary. Something was warm. Someone was holding his hand. Minerva. That was familiar, too. She was holding his hand when he woke up after Nagini's attack. So much pain. "Fuck."

He heard someone giggle and tighten the grip on his hand. Not Minerva. Minerva did not giggle. Hermione. Hermione was there? It must be bad. It all was coming back to him: the explosion, the students, the Wolfsbane, Teddy.

"Hermione… The potion…" Severus' voice was raspy.

"Shhhh, Severus, it's all right, everything's taken care of. Everyone's going to be fine, including you." Hermione's voice was a balm to him. "I want you to take this. It will help with the pain and help you sleep." He swallowed the potion as she tipped it into his mouth.

As the potion took over, he whispered, "Don't leave me, Hermione."

He felt her hand softly caress his face. "I won't leave you, Severus. I'll be here when you wake up again."

Still in pain. Mercifully, his head no longer hurt so badly. He was willing to take the risk and open his eyes. The Infirmary was dark. He had no concept of time or day. How long had he been in here? Then he saw Hermione and his heart swelled. She was asleep in an ornate chaise lounge, which she had obviously transfigured from a chair. He could see her in the dim moonlight filtering in through the windows. He wasn't going to wake her. He just wanted to look at her. How in the world could such a woman care about him? He finally drifted back off to sleep.

When he awoke again, he felt her hand holding his once more. He opened his eyes and saw her smiling softly at him.

"How are you, Severus?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

He nodded. "I'm a little better."

She gave him some water to help his throat. Just then, Madam Pomfrey pulled the privacy curtain aside and came to his bedside. "Severus Snape. If I had a Galleon for every time I patched you up, I would own a private island." She smiled at him and began to wave her wand, performing diagnostics. "Well, you've been through worse, but it was a bad one. It's going to take a while to recover. I need to let Minerva know that you're awake. I'll let our Miss Granger answer your questions. I'm sure you have quite a few." And with that, she left them and pulled the privacy curtain back into place.

Hermione turned back to him and picked up his hand again. "Everything's fine, Severus. I'll start with what I think you're most worried about. Which, if I know you, isn't your own health." She paused to smile at him again. "It is Thursday morning. You were unconscious until Wednesday afternoon, which is when you cursed, asked about the potion and went back to sleep. I'm not sure if you remember any of that. Your Seventh Year is fine. He suffered a head contusion from when you tackled him to the ground, but I heard that he was treated and released Wednesday morning. I will spare you, for now, my effusive praise for saving yet another life." At this Severus rolled his eyes. "Your students reacted in a most amazing manner. They managed to alert Minerva and Madam Pomfrey, and vanish the exploded potion before it caused any more damage. They also managed to protect and finish one of the Wolfsbane potions." At this, Hermione smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I don't know how they kept their wits about them, Severus, but they did it. Minerva delivered it to Mrs. Tonks Wednesday morning. All of the students are fine, but they were beside themselves worried about you. You suffered multiple bruises when you tackled your student. But when the potion exploded, it caused you to have a massive concussion and then the table collapsed and fell onto the back of your right leg, onto your knee. You also suffered minor burns from the potion. It did quite a bit of damage. Madam Pomfrey fixed it all, but the kneecap, the ligaments, the muscles- everything had to be reconstructed. It will be a while before everything is fully healed and working properly."

He nodded, absorbing the news. "Why are you here, Hermione?"

"Well, it's still my turn to take care of you," she joked. She then turned serious. "How could I not be here, Severus? Merlin, I was so scared when Minerva found me. She told me there had been an explosion and that you were hurt."

"I'll be fine. Go back to Bristol. Your studies are important," he said levelly.

"You are important, Severus Snape, and I will go back to Bristol when I am damn well ready," she replied in a tone that brooked no argument.

Minerva rounded the corner of the privacy screen in time to hear Hermione's response. She smirked and raised her eyebrow at Severus, who scowled at both of them as he maneuvered himself to a sitting position.

"I see you're as happy a patient as ever, Severus," Minerva said dryly as she lowered herself to sit down next to Hermione on what was now a more traditional couch, courtesy of Hermione's transfiguration skills. Severus thought for a moment that Hermione would let go of his hand, but she only gripped it tighter. The nameless weight of longing and love and the feeling of being out of the depths settled once again in his stomach as he looked at Hermione.

Minerva called a house-elf and ordered breakfast for Severus and Hermione. As they ate, he listened as Minerva told him what was being done to cover his classes. She also admonished Hermione to make use of one of the guest rooms for the duration of her stay. They thanked her and she left. He was now alone with Hermione again. There was no use arguing with her to go back to Bristol just then, so he decided to enjoy the time with her.

"Are you done with Transfiguration yet?" he joked.

Hermione laughed at him. "No, I'm afraid I can't go celebrate at the Three Broomsticks with you quite yet. Though blowing up your lab was a nice try to coerce me to come earlier."

"Damn."

"You're going to need a cane for a while, Severus. You'd better show some respect for my Transfiguration skills, or you'll end up with something pink with garish blue flowers."

"I'm going to need that cane sooner rather than later. Let's see your skills. I saw your chaise lounge last night. It was nice." He was about to joke about transfiguring him a bigger bed, but he thought better of it. His longing for the woman in front of him was already too distracting. He was injured in an Infirmary bed and he wanted nothing more than to pull her on top of him and make love to her. In his mind, Hermione was already his, but in reality, there was still a chasm between this odd, growing friendship and being lovers.

She smiled at him. She always seemed to know what he was thinking. He hoped this wasn't one of those times.

"Here we go," Hermione began as she conjured a cane out of nothing. It was plain wood to begin with. She then teased him by turning it pink. She entertained him by taking the cane through many ridiculous designs, including Lucius Malfoy's ludicrous cane, which drew a groan from both of them. Severus gasped softly when she changed it to a very dark wood color and watched as she delicately transfigured the wood to show subtle designs upon its surface. An image of Columbina appeared first, then Brunel's SS Great Britain, books and other things that they shared. He held out his hand and she let him look at it more closely.

Severus was in awe. "This is incredible. Thank you."

Hermione smiled proudly at him. "I'm glad you like it."

Severus handed it back to her and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. "I'll do this part, or you'll undoubtedly dress me in blue." He flourished his wand and his hospital gown was transfigured to a plain set of black robes.

He was glad to feel somewhat human again. He swung his legs out of bed, wincing when he moved his right knee. He took his new cane back and put his weight on it as he tried to stand. His knee was very sore and weak. Hermione came around and put her arm around his waist. He took some steps to get used to walking with the cane. It was painful, but he could manage.

"Hermione, I need to go to my quarters and get cleaned up. How about you get some rest in the guest room? I know you must be tired. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Hermione considered her options for a moment. "Yes, I'll stay for dinner. Then Minerva can give me a portkey to return to Bristol. Now that I'm satisfied that you'll recover, I will return to Bristol tonight."

"I am going to talk to Madam Pomfrey, and then I'll go to my quarters. Why don't you go ahead? I'll see you at dinner."

"All right, Severus." She took her arm away from his waist. She removed her wand and transfigured the couch once more into a standard chair and grabbed a book she had been reading from the bedside table. "I'll see you later."

Severus nodded and watched her as she left the Infirmary. He then walked to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Oh, Severus! You're walking. That's good. How is the knee holding up?"

"Forget the knee for a minute. Why didn't you fix my teeth? I was already knocked out cold!"

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't have time. I thought the swelling in your brain and your shattered knee were a little more pressing! By the time I thought about it, Hermione was sitting at your bedside with a death grip on your hand. I have a guess that she is probably the reason you're doing this to begin with. I thought you'd be happy that I actually showed a degree of subtlety! I will do them whenever you're ready. It will only be painful for an hour or so; I promise you have endured much worse."

"You always say that, Poppy," Severus groused.

"It's always true in your case! Now tell me about the knee."

"It's weak. How long before I get the strength back in my leg?" he asked.

"It's hard to tell," she answered. "When you damage ligaments, they are tough to repair. The joint will strengthen over time, just don't overdo it. I like the cane."

"Thanks. I'm going back to my quarters now," he said grouchily, but then he added more fondly, "I appreciate you patching me back together again, Poppy."

"You're welcome, Severus."

After a shower and a nap in his own bed, he was feeling much better.

He sat in his classroom to grade some of the essays that were waiting for him. When it was dinnertime, he walked to Hermione's guest room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called to him.

He entered the guest room to find her shrinking the little overnight bag she had brought with her Tuesday night. She placed it in her pocket. "How's your leg?" she asked.

"It hurts, but I'm much better than I was. Are you ready to go?" At her nod, they stepped out of the guest room and he stood aside as she warded it. "During dinner, I'll point out the hooligans and miscreants that landed me in the Infirmary."

She laughed and took his arm as they walked to the Great Hall, pausing every once in while to give Severus a chance to rest his knee. "Are you not going to introduce me to them? You said you would!"

Severus growled. "That was a long time ago, when they were brilliant," he joked. "You can meet them at the dedication if I haven't done away with all of them."

Hermione laughed. "But Thursday night is Potions Club!"

"We'll see."

When Severus and Hermione sat down at the Head Table, Severus was both embarrassed and touched at how obtuse his Potions Club students were being. They were staring at him as if he was about to spontaneously combust.

"Really, look at them," grumbled Severus. "And the Slytherins are being just as stupid. Subtlety, my arse."

"They were worried about you! And, they might be worried that you're about to hex the lot of them!" Hermione joked.

"Well, at least now they're staring at you. I suppose there's no getting around it. I'll have to introduce you to the little blighters." Severus rolled his eyes and decided he would have to do something if he was going to be able to enjoy his time at dinner with Hermione. "Minerva, would you please introduce Hermione and let them know that I'm all right so that they'll stop acting like idiots?"

Minerva laughed. "It will take more than an introduction to accomplish such a feat, but I'll try." She stood to address the Great Hall. Once it was quiet, she began. "Students, we have a guest with us today. I am pleased to introduce Miss Hermione Granger. She was instrumental in our victory over Voldemort and is a valued alumnus of Hogwarts. I am also pleased to let you know that Professor Snape will make a full recovery from Tuesday's explosion in the Potions Lab. Students in Potions Club will meet with him tonight as scheduled."

Severus did not let the shock he was feeling show on his face. The students' looks of relief and happiness at Minerva's words were appalling. All of a sudden, he felt Hermione's hand discreetly searching out his hand under the table, where no one could see. She put her hand over his and squeezed it gently. He looked at her.

She was barely moving her lips and he doubted anyone else could hear her, but he could hear her. "It's all right, Severus." Her smile and look of calm understanding steadied him. He relaxed the muscles that he had unconsciously tensed and nodded. She squeezed his hand again and let go of it.

They ate their meal and he and Hermione were able to enjoy visiting with Minerva and the other professors. He took a mental picture of Hermione sitting to his right at the Head Table. He could not think of anywhere else he would rather be.

After dinner, they visited with Minerva in her office until it was time for Potions Club. When they went down to the Potions Lab, his students were already assembled.

He walked in with Hermione and saw twenty sets of eyes upon him, wondering if he was going to yell. He was wondering the same thing, but then his feeling of pride in his students won out, and he knew what he needed to do.

"Sit," he said, in his most daunting, professorial voice. They all sat, wide eyed. He turned his back on them and smirked at Hermione, just behind him. "I promise to be nice," he whispered. She nodded at him and smiled, almost imperceptibly.

Turning back to his students, he said seriously, "You are the dumb arses that exploded my lab." He heard Hermione chortle behind him. "But there will always be explosions in labs. It comes with being creators, with being researchers, with trying to change the world. You did well. All of you. I understand that you were able to finish one of the potions. Listen closely, because I will only say this once: I am proud of you." He paused and let his words wash over his students. They all visibly relaxed and looked at each other with looks of relief and pride.

"This, students, is Miss Hermione Granger. She is our teammate, as you well know. She thinks you are all dumb arses, too."

Hermione laughed and joined Severus at his side. "I am very pleased to meet you, and Professor Snape is correct: potions go wrong, many times over. I, too, have landed myself in the Infirmary because of a potion." She continued, "In my second year at Hogwarts, I brewed Polyjuice Potion. I made it correctly, by the way," at this she turned momentarily to look at Severus. "Up until the very last step, when I added a cat hair instead of a human hair." She paused to let them gasp and laugh. "We move on, though, don't we? We learn from our mistakes and we don't let them stop us from trying new things. I have to return to University now, but I wanted to let you know how I am excited that you are helping me with my research, and with Professor Snape's research."

Severus addressed them once more, "Miss Granger will be back for the dedication in May, unless you blow up the whole school." His students laughed. "That is all for tonight, we will start anew on Tuesday. You are dismissed."

They filed out quickly, though some of them looked back at Severus and Hermione and smiled.

Severus leaned heavily on his cane. "Merlin, Hermione, I'm losing my touch."

"No, you're not. You were absolutely brilliant. They would do anything for you, Severus. You can see it in their eyes."

Severus only wanted to see what was in Hermione's eyes. Every time they parted was becoming more and more painful. "Let's get you back to Bristol, Hermione"

Hermione followed Severus out of the lab and they walked slowly to Minerva's office. Minerva asked about how Potions Club went, and they chatted for a few minutes.

Severus was about to portkey Hermione back to Bristol when Minerva interrupted. "You are certainly not going anywhere by portkey tonight, Severus! You will damage your leg even further. I will escort her back to Bristol. She doesn't even need an escort!" She stepped around her desk and stood toe to toe with Severus. "I will be back in a few minutes to take Hermione. Do not cross me, Severus." She then left her office, presumably into her private quarters.

"Merlin save me from headstrong women," Severus groused.

"She's right, of course. I feel bad – I was going to let you do it!" She stepped to Severus and put her arms around him. He put his free hand around her shoulders. "I will miss you, Severus. I am glad that I got to be with you, even if you were unconscious for most of it."

Severus chuckled. "Thank you for helping take care of me, and for my cane. I will miss you, too, Hermione." And he then placed a soft kiss on her cheek and held her for a moment longer before letting her go.

"Minerva!" Severus called.

Minerva came back in and held out her hand for the teacup portkey. Severus scowled at her and handed it over. But he was smirking at her, as well, and Hermione smiled as she watched the exchange between the two friends.

"Let's go, Hermione. Severus, I'll see you at breakfast."

"Yes, Minerva," Severus drawled in his best impersonation of Phineas. He looked at Hermione. "I'll see you at the dedication."

Hermione smiled fondly at him and Severus watched as Minerva activated the portkey. They were gone and Severus was again alone. Alone. He thought he would die alone, and when he didn't die, he thought he would be alone for the rest of his life. He chuckled to himself as he thought about what a difference one year could make. As he left Minerva's office, he corrected himself: it wasn't one year that made the difference, it was one year with Hermione.

On Friday morning, Severus sat down next to a contemplative Minerva. "Go ahead, Minerva. Say what you're dying to say."

"Hermione is important to me, Severus."

"Is this where you warn me that you're going to hex me if I hurt her?" Severus asked dryly.

"No. This is where I thank you for taking such good care of her," she said sincerely.

Off balance for the thousandth time where Hermione was concerned, he nodded at Minerva.

Sunday, 4 April 1999

Dear Hermione,

I have included your monthly chocolate. Think of it as my "thank you" for my cane and taking care of me. It is now officially my turn to take care of you again. I am your servant.

I love my cane, but I will gladly shrink it and send it with Columbina if it would suffice for your Transfiguration project. I am waiting patiently, or not, for you to be done so that you can join me at the Three Broomsticks.

I am about to be busier. I will be helping my Fifth Years get ready for their OWLs. Some of my Potions Club students have offered to help with extra brewing sessions. It will be odd for them to brew Fifth Year potions after brewing Wolfsbane for so many months.

Sleep well, my brilliant Hermione.

Yours,

Severus

Wednesday, 7 April 1999

Dear Severus,

Seeing Columbina deliver your letters on Tuesday is the highlight of my week. Seeing Columbina with a little package tied to her leg on the first Tuesday of the month is nothing short of fantastic. I think I actually squealed in delight.

You always take care of me, Severus. I would be miserable and lonely at University if not for you. It was my pleasure to take care of you. In fact, I think Madam Pomfrey was a little upset when I told her I would not be leaving the Infirmary, and that I would give you your potions. But I know you would do the same for me. Of course, you would have a stiff neck sleeping in an un-transfigured chair.

Speaking of which, I need to get back to work. I have a very impatient wizard that keeps reminding me of a date he has planned for me. He is very special to me, and I don't want to disappoint him.

Be well, dear Severus.

Yours,  
Hermione

Sunday, 11 April 1999

Dear Hermione,

You could never disappoint me. Of course, if you were speaking of some other wizard, please disregard.

It is my pleasure to take care of you, as well. I've never been able to take care of anyone before, nor been taken care of, really. Though Poppy has taken care of me many, many times. She is another one of those headstrong women that seem to surround me.

Exploded cauldron count is up to 15. Make that 16 if you count the one that gave me a concussion. One was courtesy of Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff. I've got to give him credit. He is trying to improve Second Year potions that only have six ingredients and five steps. I caught a glimpse of his potions book. It is very familiar looking, covered with notes. This improvement, however, made my lab fill with black smoke. It was a classic, "What the hell was he thinking?" moment. No one got hurt. This was actually one of the few explosions that gave no warning. We'll see if his essay sheds any light on why it didn't behave like a normal failed potion. The other explosion was in the extra brewing session. One of my Fifth Year girls is particularly clumsy. Add a Sixth Year "helper" who thinks she's cute, and I doubt I need to say anything else. No one got hurt.

Minerva admonished me to encourage you in Transfiguration, as well as Potions. Here it is: I encourage you to get the hell done with Transfiguration. In the spirit of fairness, get the hell done with Potions, too. Will I see you this summer?

Sleep well, beautiful Gryffindor.

Yours,

Severus

Wednesday, 14 April 1999

Dear Severus,

Your letter made me laugh. You are funny and sarcastic and witty. I feel like I know a secret that so few others know. It's called Severus.

I cannot believe you feel as though you don't regularly take care of people. You have taken care of so many! Harry, me, the Order, the wizarding world at large, countless cauldron-exploding students. Need I go on? Of course, I'm the only one lucky enough to get PMS chocolate.

I would love to see you this summer. I am going to Australia after term. I will probably stay for at least a month. Would you like to visit me in Australia?

How's your leg?

Be well, my secret Severus.

Yours,

Hermione

Sunday, 18 April 1999

Dear Hermione,

My leg is getting stronger. I have taken to shrinking my cane and carrying it with me. I usually have to enlarge it and use it by mid-day, or dinner at the latest. It's not too painful, but it's still weaker than it was. Every once in a while, a pain will shoot up my entire leg. I try not to curse at those times. Impressionable minds, you know.

I appreciate the invitation to join you in Australia, which you equate to hell. Should I be flattered? I will think it over. Does Australia have hooligans and miscreants that explode cauldrons?

Your point is taken about taking care of people. I will rephrase: I have never, until now, enjoyed taking care of someone.

Sleep well, my secret Hermione.

Yours,

Severus

Wednesday, 21 April 1999

Dear Severus,

Australia is happily hooligan and miscreant free. It is, however, filled with parents who are still slightly annoyed at their daughter. It's only fair to warn you! And you should absolutely be flattered. I don't invite just anyone to hell!

I received my invitation to the Anniversary Party for 19 June. I bet Minerva will be going mad trying to get the Hogwarts year finished and graduation planned, and getting the castle ready for the party. It will be good to see everyone again, though. You are coming, aren't you?

I promise I'm working hard on Transfiguration. And Potions! In my nonexistent spare time, I'm reading one of the new potions books you gave me. It is amazing, just as I knew it would be. Maybe I can finally look at your books when I get to celebrate at the Three Broomsticks with you? Another carrot to dangle in front of me these last months…

Be well, dear one.

Yours,

Hermione

Sunday, 25 April 1999

Dear Hermione,

Of course I'm going to the Anniversary Party. Would I miss an opportunity to see my dearest friends? Funny, you and Minerva said exactly the same thing: "You are coming, aren't you?" But yours was a question (I think.) Minerva's was a threat.

My Potions Club will be brewing Wolfsbane on Thursday for Teddy. They have the same goal as last time, with every team completing the potion. I hope to not wake up in the Infirmary this time, but we'll see.

I will visit you in Australia. Earlier during the summer will work better for me. Maybe I can escort you to Australia. I'll call you Persephone. As I recall, Persephone's mother was not always a happy goddess. Thanks for the warning.

If it gets you here quicker, then yes, I will give you carte blanche with my library when you come for a visit. But, we have to visit Hogsmeade first. Otherwise, I'll have to physically drag you away to get you to come to the Three Broomsticks with me.

Get to work, woman!

Sleep well, my Hermione.

Yours,

Hades

Wednesday, 28 April 1999

Dear Hades,

Thank you for offering to drag me to hell. Only a true friend would make such an offer. I have been upgraded to goddess level know-it-all, I see. I like it! And you have a pretty accurate picture of my mother.

I can see the light at the end of the proverbial Transfiguration tunnel. Your books are calling to me. I want to see you, too, of course…

I hope your students all accomplish their goal. I know they would like to end the year with success.

Be well, my clever friend.

Yours,

Persephone

**Author's Note: Reviewers make my day! Speaking of which, some of you reviewers have been waiting patiently, or not, to see if Hermione's affections have grown along with Severus'. May just might be your month…**


	10. May 1999

Disclosure: JK Rowling created and rightfully owns Harry Potter. I simply aim to give you a few happy minutes waiting for your friend to show up at the restaurant, as we imagine our favorite book characters living on past Deathly Hallows.

**May 1999**

Sunday, 2 May 1999

Dear Hermione,

You are indeed moving up the ranks of know-it-alls. I have no problem whatsoever bestowing you the title of goddess know-it-all. You are a sometimes grouchy, chocolate loving goddess.

When do you want to travel to Australia? I am assuming you will wait until after the Anniversary Party. When does term end for you? I say a fond farewell to my hooligans on Saturday, 12 June.

My aforementioned hooligans were able to brew Wolfsbane successfully on Thursday night. All of them. Yes, I'm proud. No, I'm not going to tell them that again. They would go into shock.

Sleep well, goddess.

Yours,

Severus

Severus re-read his letter and chuckled to himself.

"You're losing it, Severus. What are you laughing at?" drawled Phineas Nigellus.

"I think I'm flirting with Hermione," Severus mused, rolling up the parchment.

"You think?" Phineas asked incredulously. "What did you say?"

"I called her a goddess. Three times, even. Does that qualify as flirting? I haven't flirted in a very long time."

"It's nauseating, so yes, I would qualify that as flirting," Phineas said in a bored tone. "It's ridiculous, so I'm sure she'll love it," he added.

Severus nodded and stood coming to lean against the mantle by Phineas' portrait. "It is ridiculous."

"But you're not going to stop," Phineas added.

"Doubtful," he said.

Phineas regarded him levelly and shrugged. "Well, you are neither the first nor the last man to turn himself into an idiot for a woman."

Wednesday, 5 May 1999

Dear Severus,

I am absolutely in awe of your students. What a great accomplishment. Please tell them that I'm proud of them. I'm even more impressed with you, though. You have taught them so much this year! And that's not just the chocolate talking. Thank you for thinking of me and brewing chocolate for me. Your time is so much more valuable than brewing my silly chocolate, but it makes me feel special.

My term ends on Friday, 11 June. I have made plans to stay at the Burrow for the week after term before the Anniversary Party. They are having a graduation party for Ginny. I will travel to Hogwarts with the Weasleys and meet you at the party. I will be the goddess in the burgundy robes. I have also made arrangements to leave on Sunday, 20 June to travel to Australia. Minerva has invited me to stay at the castle after the party and portkey directly from Hogwarts to my parents' home.

I hope to have very good news for you next week. I am almost done with Transfiguration. I miss you so much, Severus.

Be well, my Severus.

Yours,

Hermione

Sunday, 9 May 1999

Dear Hermione,

I've told you before: I am happy to have someone that I actually want to take care of. I enjoy brewing the chocolate for you. I thought you would be so upset when I did it the first time to tease you. And of course, you were. But I had no idea that you would actually enjoy something I made for you. If it makes you feel special, then it is not silly.

I am jealous that the Weasleys get to spend time with you before I do, but my beautiful witch friend is hinting that I might get to take her to the Three Broomsticks soon, so I will be happy with that.

I have confirmed with Minerva that I, too, can leave on 20 June. I look forward to meeting your parents. Are you more like your mother or your father?

Sleep well, beautiful one.

Yours,

Severus

Wednesday, 12 May 1999

Dear Severus,

First things first: I am done with Transfiguration. You owe this witch a date in Hogsmeade! When are you coming to get me? I cannot wait!

I am a solid mix of both of my parents. My father is calm and methodical. My mother is strong willed and tenacious. They are both loving and both intelligent. These last two years have been so very difficult. With parents, it is hard enough figuring out how to change your relationship to one that is adult to adult. It is even harder when you've modified their memories and eroded eighteen years of trust. Maybe this summer will be a little better.

I know that your parents are no longer alive, and I know that you didn't have a good relationship with your father. Do you have any good memories of your mother? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

Now, back to the important part: when are you coming to get me?

Be well, my Severus.

Yours,  
Hermione

Sunday, 16 May 1999

Dear Hermione,

Congratulations on finishing Transfiguration. Since you will be here in two weeks, how about we celebrate your accomplishment after the Memorial event?

I enjoyed your last letter and the description of your parents. I will tell you about my parents some other time. It's not a story for today. Speaking of your parents, do they know I'm coming?

I have attached some additional notes about the moon phases, and I've included a book. I had to make a trip to my house to retrieve it, but it was well worth the time. I don't know how it fits yet, but I feel it's important. I keep coming back to your original notes about the phases and possible theories. There's something we're missing.

Sleep well, my beautiful friend.

Yours,

Severus

Another first. He considered all of the things he had done for the first time in his life this year, and here was another one: he had planned a surprise visit. As he landed in the Apparition Lobby, he had butterflies in his stomach. He faced the Dark Lord countless times without this much apprehension. He didn't know if he could successfully surprise Hermione, or if she would be happy to see him. He was reasonably confident that she would be happy, or he wouldn't have taken the risk, but the more prudent course of action would have been to set up a time. What had Hermione done to him this year?

It was close to lunchtime when he arrived at Bristol. The receptionist allowed him entry, and he decided to start at the Library. He weaved his way to the table where he had found her so many months ago, and his worry faded. There was Hermione. His Hermione. He smiled and just as he did last November, he pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"Severus!"

When he heard the excited tone in her voice, he couldn't help but smile. She immediately reached out to him and hugged him tightly. Awkward as the hug was with both of them sitting, Severus could not remember ever feeling so cherished.

She released him, but held both of his hands tightly instead, as if she was afraid he was a mirage. "What are you doing here? Have you come to take me to Hogsmeade? Are we going today?"

Her reaction was worth every moment of doubt and every moment of apprehension. "You promised me a date, so here I am."

She smiled largely at him. "I can't believe you did this!"

Severus stood and pulled her to standing and drank in the sight of her. The thought that he could make someone this happy was overwhelming. She squeezed his hands and brought him out of his reverie. "Are you able to go now," he began, "or do you need to do some things first?"

"Let's go to my dorm. I need to put my books away." She then took her hands from his and ran them through her hair. "And I probably need to," she began, but Severus stopped her.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Hermione."

She grabbed her book bag and smiled at him again. "Well, then, let's get out of here."

They climbed the stairs to her floor and made their way to her dorm. Hermione stopped suddenly in the hall by her door and laughed.

"What?"

She patted the pocket of her robe. "You won't be getting this letter!"

"Why not?"

"Let's just say, it was my turn to write a terse letter."

Severus coupled his smirk with one raised eyebrow and held his hand out for the letter.

After a moment's hesitation, she sighed and took the letter out of her pocket. She handed him the letter, which he quickly scanned.

He laughed and put the parchment in his pocket. "The lady does not like to be kept waiting, I see. Lesson learned."

Hermione laughed. "You're taking this pretty well for someone who just received a grouchy letter!"

"I'm used to it," he deadpanned.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and smiled. She undid her wards and they stepped inside just long enough for her to drop off her book bag then went down to the lobby. Severus took out the teacup and they were at once at the gates of Hogwarts.

"How's your knee?" Hermione asked.

"It's fine. I'll probably pay for all of these portkey landings tomorrow, but it feels fine right now." He offered her his arm, and she tucked her hand around his elbow. They began the walk to Hogsmeade. It was a beautiful day and they felt no need to rush.

Halfway to Hogsmeade, Hermione stopped walking and Severus turned to look at her, confused.

Hermione surprised him as she stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his. The kiss was chaste and over before he knew it.

"What was that for?" he asked, not unkindly.

"To thank you for surprising me. I wanted to see you so badly. I needed a break, to see a friendly face."

Severus didn't know what to say, so he smiled softly at her and nodded. She squeezed his arm and they began walking once more.

Arriving at the Three Broomsticks, Severus held the door open for Hermione and they went in. They found a table in the back and sat down. Madam Rosmerta came by their table to talk to them.

"Hello Severus, hello Hermione! I haven't seen either of you in here for ages. Welcome back! Minerva tells me good things about both of you. And of course, I did hear about New Year's Eve, too," she teased, and both Hermione and Rosmerta smiled at each other and laughed.

"Yes, thank you, Rosmerta," Severus said dryly. "I see I need to have a talk with my gossipy Headmistress."

The women laughed again. Rosmerta took their orders and left them.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Hermione mused. "Are you happy, Severus?"

"I'm very happy, Hermione," Severus said seriously, looking at her. His intense look made Hermione blush.

Madam Rosmerta returned with their lunch and Severus and Hermione talked about Hermione's Transfiguration class as they ate. Her letters of late had been short because she had been working so hard, so she had many stories to tell him. He was happy to listen to her stories; it meant that he could listen and nod and laugh without having to think of things to say. He probably couldn't have talked just then. His mind was still on the road to Hogsmeade.

Severus paid for the meal. Hermione looked like she was about to protest when Severus gave her a quelling look.

"Thank you for lunch, Severus."

"You're welcome, Hermione. Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" she asked innocently.

"You know full well where we're going – it was your idea!" he said jokingly.

Hermione laughed. "I didn't want to presume. But since you offered, lead the way!"

On the road back to Hogwarts, he told Hermione about his classes and students. When they reached the halfway spot where Hermione had kissed him earlier, he stopped walking. Hermione grinned and look altogether pleased when Severus dipped his head down to give her a soft, lingering kiss. When the kiss ended he noted that she looked like the Cheshire cat.

"Aren't you going to ask me what that was for?" he asked in a silky voice.

"You don't need a reason, trust me!" she joked.

Severus chuckled lightly and she squeezed his elbow as they began walking again. He had never felt so comfortable with Hermione. They were finally, finally on the same page. He had no doubt that Hermione felt the same way about him that he did about her. He knew she didn't want to talk about it, though. She had a month left of school and it was going to be hard enough on both of them. Talking about it would make the next month completely unbearable and probably distract Hermione. They could manage the status quo for another month.

When they reached Hogwarts, they went first to Minerva's office. She was pleased, as usual, to see her surrogate daughter. She told them that she expected them to join her in her office for tea later. They agreed and left to go to Severus' quarters. Once there, he happily watched as Hermione looked over his library like a kid in a candy store. How had he found the only witch in the world who was more interested in who he was today than who he had been in the past? Then he remembered: she found _him_. Had she been looking for someone like him? Somehow, he doubted it. But here they were. "A wise man turns chance into good fortune."

"Thomas Fuller." Hermione answered distractedly, still looking at books. "What brought that up?"

Severus was not aware that he had spoken that quote aloud. Telling Hermione that she was his good fortune would be pretty for another time, not for a day when they were avoiding the topic of "them" like the plague. He walked over to a bookcase and grabbed a book that he knew would intrigue Hermione. "Did you see this one, Hermione?" Quote forgotten.

"Come sit, Hermione. You're already carrying a dozen of my books that you don't think you can live without," Severus teased.

Hermione smiled at him. She sat on the couch next to him. He put his arm around Hermione and she went through the books one by one. They discussed the books and the authors. It was yet another moment with Hermione that he wanted to memorize: the feel of his arm around her, relaxing with her in his quarters, listening to her voice wash over him. Merlin, if only this could be called normal. That would be his good fortune. Life with Hermione is what he longed for, what he would do anything for.

After an hour or so, Severus reminded Hermione that they had promised tea with Minerva.

"Do you want to take any of those books, Hermione? We probably won't come back here. After visiting with Minerva, it will be time for dinner, and then I'll take you back to Bristol."

Hermione went through the books on her lap and made a large stack to put back and decided to borrow two. She shrunk those two and then she and Severus shelved the remaining titles.

Once they were done they walked to the door. Severus was about to open the door when he looked at Hermione. "I don't need a reason?" Severus asked.

Hermione grinned at the rhetorical question and Severus bent his head down to kiss Hermione once more, memorizing the feel and warmth of her soft lips.

They made their way to Minerva's office for tea, and as expected stayed there until dinnertime. All three of them made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione chatted with Severus and Minerva and the other professors, as well. As Hermione was talking to Professor Sinistra on her right, Minerva leaned over to talk to Severus discreetly. "Hermione belongs at Hogwarts, Severus."

Severus looked back at Minerva. With all seriousness, he answered, "That is something that you need to start thinking about now, Headmistress."

"Understood, Severus."

Severus turned his attention back to Hermione. As they talked he looked out at the students. Some smiled when they caught his eye. It would never do for him to smile back, of course, but he did nod to them in acknowledgment. All of a sudden, he felt Hermione's hand on top of his, hidden under the table. He looked at Hermione. She was giving him a knowing look and whispered, "Look who's the favorite professor…" He scowled at her and she gave him a small smile and let go of his hand, but not before she gave it a playful squeeze.

After escorting Hermione back to Bristol, he entered his quarters to be barraged immediately by Phineas Nigellus. "When the hell did that happen?"

"When did what happen?"

"You kissed her!"

"I did indeed, Phineas. Three times, in fact. The first two were on the way to and from Hogsmeade. Actually, she kissed me the first time and I kissed her twice after that."

"Does she love you finally?" Phineas asked dryly.

"Yes. It's the proverbial elephant in the room right now, though. And it's going to stay that way until after she finishes this semester. I don't think she wants the distraction right now."

"Oh yes, you kissing her is not distracting," Phineas drawled.

"She started it! She only has herself to blame if she is thinking about me day and night." Severus had not felt this light and unencumbered in ages.

"Oh, please. You're the one who will be up all night thinking about her, and we both know it. She'll probably be fine!"

Severus laughed as he walked into his bedroom to retire. "Too true, Phineas."

Sunday, 23 May 1999

Dear Hermione,

Are you going to stay at the castle Friday night or Saturday? I meant to ask you that yesterday, but you distracted me. A pleasant distraction, to be sure.

I'm going to see if Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff will mail this letter for me. You still have Columbina, and I don't fancy a walk up to the Owlery.

I enjoyed your company yesterday.

Sleep well, my Hermione.

Yours,

Severus

Tuesday, 25 May 1999

Dear Severus,

I got your letter via school owl, so my guess is that Nicholas Flamel Hufflepuff did you that favor. He was probably happy to do it for you, once the shock of you talking to him wore off.

Before I forget: I have mentioned to my parents that you will be coming with me to Australia. I left it open whether or not you might stay as our guest for a few days.

It was my pleasure to distract you, by the way.

I will not be able to stay overnight at Hogwarts for the dedication. I find myself a little behind on my Potions requirements. You see, I had a very strong wizard kidnap me last Saturday and whisk me away from my studies. He took me to a faraway land and locked me up in a castle. But unfortunately, he had to bring me back.

Be well, my Severus.

Yours,

Hermione

Thursday, 27 May 1999

Dear Hermione,

I would be happy to stay with you and your parents in Australia for a few days, if they don't have a problem with it. We may have to just see how it goes once we get there.

The dedication is at 2:00 p.m. I will pick you up at 1:45 p.m. and return you directly after the dedication. I know that you are working very hard, and I'm proud of you. I know you will finish strong. Also, the full moon is the next night, so I will need to start brewing immediately after I return from Bristol. It works out for the best.

That's a very fantastical story you told me. Should I believe you? I wonder: whatever did you do to get the wizard to let you go?

Sleep well, my beautiful distraction.

Yours,

Severus

When Columbina flew into the Great Hall during breakfast Saturday morning, Severus was alarmed. He was expecting to see her in less than five hours. Was she not coming to the dedication? Did something happen?

When he read the tiny parchment, he smirked and shook his head at her daring.

Saturday, 29 May 1999

Dear Severus,

I kissed him.

Yours,

Hermione

Later that afternoon, Severus found Hermione waiting for him in the Apparition Lobby. She came over to him and kissed him.

"You look absolutely lovely, Hermione. Are you ready to go?"

She smiled largely at him. "Yes, I'm ready. You look quite handsome yourself." Her brow furrowed softly as she looked at him. "Something is different. What is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Severus deadpanned. He held out the teacup, and they landed at Hogwarts.

Her eyes were narrowed at him. "Hmmm… we're going to have a talk about this."

"I have no doubt, Hermione."

She smiled and tucked her hand in his elbow and they followed the meandering crowd to the East Courtyard. She gasped when she saw the fountain and the Memorial Garden. "Severus, it's beautiful."

Severus smiled softly at her. "This is your doing, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "It is most certainly not! This is your doing. I'm so proud of you."

They stood with the students and guests as Minerva and Kingsley took turns addressing the crowd. The names of the veteran students were engraved on the fountain in alphabetical order. Hermione perused the names, remembering her dear friends that fought in the war with her. It did not include Hermione, Harry or Ron's names because they technically weren't Hogwarts students last year.

"Are you all right, Hermione? Does it bother you that you aren't on the fountain?"

"No, not at all! That's the point of this fountain – our names are plastered on many memorials, but these students were here at Hogwarts, working just as hard as I was. They fought, just like I did. They deserve to be honored."

Severus nodded but inwardly marveled the woman in front of him. "Neville Longbottom's here today, did you know? I know he would like to see you."

"Wonderful! I haven't seen him in ages."

They continued to mingle among the students and professors. They spoke to Kingsley and then spotted Neville.

Neville hugged Hermione and then shook Severus' hand. Hermione and Neville chatted and caught up with each other's lives and then Neville left as Professor Sprout waved him over for an introduction to some Ministry officials.

"He seems so different," Hermione said after he left. There was almost a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"He is different, especially from the last time you were in school together. We spoke at length last night during dinner. He is changed, just like all of us. He is doing some interesting work in Herbology. He is consulting with Pomona on some projects, and helped with the design of this garden. I'm very impressed."

Hermione's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"I know, Hermione. Just another thing I found when I fell down this rabbit hole with you."

Hermione's smiled at him, but then her eyes narrowed. All of a sudden, she pulled Severus over to the side of the crowd. "You fixed your teeth! I can't believe you!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Hermione. Lower you voice! We're at a dedication event."

Hermione covered her mouth and looked to see if people were looking at her. She relaxed when she saw that no one was paying her any attention. "I was just shocked. You look wonderful. Did you do that for me? You did not have to do that! Was it painful?"

Severus chuckled at the barrage of questions. "Thank you. Partially. Yes, I did. Yes, it was."

Hermione laughed. "I'll stop the questions; you tell me the story."

Severus got serious. "Do you remember back in November when you told me that I could have the life I wanted?"

Hermione nodded solemnly. He offered his arm and she tucked her hand into his elbow. They started walking slowly around the Hogwarts grounds.

"I did a lot of thinking. It led to some changes. Outwardly, I changed my hair; I changed some things inwardly, and professionally. I wanted to fix my teeth, as well. I did need to do it. I just wish Madam Pomfrey could have done it when I was knocked out with that concussion. It was painful for a couple of hours, but it's done now."

"Severus, I've said this once, but I'll say it again. I like who you are, period. If you never improved any other thing about you in the future, of if you had never fixed your teeth or hair, I like who you are." At this she stopped walking and stood on tiptoes to kiss Severus, just as she did on the way to Hogsmeade.

Severus smiled. "I seem to recall a witch kissing me like that once upon a time. I had her locked up in a castle, but then I had to let her go." He paused. "I hated letting her go."

They walked some more in companionable silence. It was nearing time to take Hermione back to Bristol, so they altered their path back towards the memorial. When they worked their way back to the East Courtyard, they ran into a group of Fifth Years who particularly wanted to talk to them. The Fifth Years thanked them for being a part of the memorial and told them how they were excited about the chance to be in Potions Club next year. It was all Severus could do to be respectful and polite. His mind was miles away from Hogwarts. As the Fifth Years left, he looked across the large courtyard and saw one of his Seventh Years, and was reminded of something he had wanted to do.

"Hermione, before I take you back to Bristol, I have someone I want you to meet. I've been looking forward to introducing you."

"All right, Severus. Who is it?"

"It's one of my Seventh Years, he's in Potions Club. He is brilliant in Transfiguration, just like someone else I know. You two have quite a bit in common. I think you'll like him."

Hermione looked confused and hurt. "I don't want to meet him."

Severus was shocked. "What?"

Hermione had the grace to look embarrassed at her uncharacteristic reaction. "I'm sorry. I mean, why do you want me to meet him?"

"It's a surprise," Severus answered, now wondering if this was such a good idea. "Come on, he's over there."

Hermione walked silently next to Severus. Severus glanced at Hermione, completely at a loss for what was going on in her head.

Just then, his student saw Severus walking with Hermione and he met them halfway.

"Hello, Professor Snape," he said excitedly.

"Hello, Mr. Thorne. Hermione, this is Nathan Thorne. Mr. Thorne, this is Miss Hermione Granger."

Mr. Thorne shook Hermione's proffered hand. "I'm so happy to make your acquaintance, Miss Granger. Professor Snape has told me so much about you!"

"I'm happy to meet you as well, Mr. Thorne." The words came out of Hermione's mouth, but Severus was shocked at the icy tone.

"Hermione," Severus began, "I wanted you to meet Mr. Thorne because he has decided to go to Bristol next year. He is muggle-born, as well. We have spoken at length about your experience, and he's decided to attend University. He will continue what you have started, opening doors for muggle-borns."

Hermione immediately returned to normal, but Severus could tell she was blushing. "Oh! That's wonderful, Mr. Thorne!"

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Professor Snape has been very honest with me about the problems I might face, but I think I'm ready for the challenge. I will be studying Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"Not Potions?" Hermione asked, looking between Severus and Mr. Thorne.

Mr. Thorne laughed. "No, not Potions."

"Mr. Thorne feels like his strengths lie outside the Potions Lab," said Severus in a calculated tone.

Mr. Thorne chuckled. "I'm the one that blew up the Potions Lab, Miss Granger."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I'm sure you'll be successful at Bristol. Do you know what career you would like?"

Mr. Thorne looked at Professor Snape, who answered instead. "Mr. Thorne would like to return to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration. Our current Professor is on loan from Beauxbatons. She is very skilled, but she wants to go back to France. She will stay on for two more years, and then both Minerva and I are hoping that Mr. Thorne will be ready to take her place."

"But it will be hard filling Professor McGonagall's shoes," Mr. Thorne added.

"No doubt," Hermione mused. "A very worthy goal."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Granger. I look forward to seeing you in the fall." Mr. Thorne then nodded at Professor Snape and they said their goodbyes.

Hermione smiled at Severus, but then looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry about all that."

Severus offered Hermione his arm, and she took it. They began walking together silently through the garden and back inside the castle. "Would you care to explain what that was all about?" he asked gently.

"You won't be impressed," Hermione answered.

Severus chuckled. "Try me," he said lightly, as they reached the gargoyle. He said the password and they went up to Minerva's office.

Once inside the office, Hermione took a deep breath. "For a moment, I thought you were trying to set me up, romantically, with Mr. Thorne."

Severus could not hide his shock and was about to say something, but Hermione interrupted him. "Before you think I'm crazy, you were using the _exact_ same words Ginny Weasley always said before she introduced me to new boys. I was confused, to say the least."

Severus looked at the witch blushing furiously in front of him. He was actually flattered at the vehement, though ridiculous, reaction she had to meeting Mr. Thorne.

Severus closed the gap between them and gently took Hermione's face in his hands. He kissed her passionately and relished the feel of her soft lips. He felt her hands hold his waist, clenching his robes as she kissed him back, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He had wanted to do that for so very long. He ended the kiss and smiled softly at her as he shook his head. "Brightest Witch of the Century…"

She grinned at his teasing.

With a voice filled with both determination and sadness, he said, "Three weeks, Hermione."

"Three weeks," she repeated softly.

"Finish strong, and then come back to me."

She nodded, but then she reached for his neck, softly pulling his head down to her. Their kisses were at once heated and lingering. Severus let his hands roam over her back and her hair and pulled her tighter to himself, no longer trying to conceal the evidence of his longing. After several long minutes, their kisses became more tender, and they both seemed to know that it was time for Hermione to go. Promises and anticipation hung heavily in the air, unspoken. Stepping back and looking into his eyes, Hermione nodded again, and Severus removed the battered teacup out of his pocket, turning it in his hand to look at it. Only love for this woman could possibly persuade him to let her leave yet again. Before he could change his mind, he held it out to her, and when she touched it, he muttered, "Portus."

As they landed in the Apparition Lobby, Severus' knee buckled. Hermione grabbed his waist to help him get steady. She released his waist and they stood for a moment, silent. Hermione recovered her senses first. "Goodbye, Severus," she said evenly, and she kissed him softly.

"Goodbye, Hermione." He took a step back and then tapped the teacup. When he landed at the gates, he was flooded with desire to immediately go back to Bristol and find Hermione. Steeling himself, he entered the gates. Once inside the castle, he made the miserable walk down to the dungeons alone.

After he brewed the Wolfsbane potion, he continued to brew medicinal potions for the Infirmary long into the night until he was in a better frame of mind. He could do this. They could do this. Just three more weeks and she would be back at Hogwarts. Home. She would be home.

Sunday, 30 May 1999

Dear Hermione,

After I returned last night, I brewed for you, and for Teddy. I think of you often.

Sleep well, my Hermione.

Yours,

Severus

**Author's Note: We are headed into their summer months and the last three chapters (June, July-part 1 and July-part 2). As they get to visit each other more often, the letters diminish significantly, which is bittersweet to me.**

**Thank you again for the reviews. To rephrase one of my reviewers, your reviews are like PMS chocolate. As Hermione would say, "I think I actually squealed in delight."**


	11. June 1999

Disclosure: JK Rowling created and rightfully owns Harry Potter. I simply aim to give you a few happy minutes riding in the elevator, as we imagine our favorite book characters living on past Deathly Hallows.

**June 1999**

Wednesday, 2 June 1999

Dear Severus,

Thank you for my chocolate. I think of you, probably too often. You are my pleasant distraction. There are too many days until I see you again.

Be well, my Severus.

Yours,

Hermione

Sunday, 6 June 1999

Dear Hermione,

My students just finished their exams. I am very pleased. I spoke with the proctors and they said my NEWT students were exceptional. My OWL students also did well. I am going to invite my Fifth Year students to come to Potions Club for the last two weeks, since they will be allowed to join next year if they continue with Potions. They will watch my best students brew Wolfsbane, and then we will test the flavors again and discuss how we do research.

I wish you were with me. It is the only thing that could make this week better.

Sleep well, dear one.

Yours,

Severus

Wednesday, 9 June 1999

Dear Severus,

I am so happy for you and your students. I am proud along with you, and of you. I wish I were with you, as well. I think of you day and night.

Be well, my Severus.

Yours,

Hermione

Sunday, 13 June 1999

Dear Hermione,

I cannot wait to see you in person, to talk to you, to hold you. I haven't been able to write much because I sit at my desk thinking of you, longing for you and barely remember that there is a quill in my hand.

Come home to me, Hermione.

Yours,  
Severus

Severus stood near the bar in the back corner as people begin to file in to the Great Hall for the Anniversary Party. He watched as Order Members and former students came in. He knew the moment Harry Potter arrived, as so many people started making their way to the doors. Harry greeted people and shook hands, but Severus could tell that he was weary of the limelight. He was grateful to be tucked away full time at Hogwarts, sheltered from so much of this part of being a hero. He could only wonder how Harry endured this attention daily. As if his musings summoned him, he saw Harry and Ron Weasley walking determinedly toward him. Stifling a groan, he nodded to the men. "Potter. Weasley." They both shook Severus' hand in turn.

"Professor Snape," Harry said, "it's good to see you."

"Likewise, Potter." Severus said.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Harry began. "We have about five minutes to bury the hatchet and become great friends before Hermione gets here."

At Severus' raised eyebrow, Ron added, "Look, Hermione is going to hex our bits off if she thinks for one moment that we don't give you 'the respect you so obviously deserve.'" He didn't have to ask whom Ron was impersonating with those last words.

"Fair enough. For Hermione's sake, and for the sake of all of our bits, we are old school chums. I look back at our time together with great fondness," Severus added dryly.

"Absolutely. We all miss those good old days in Potions, don't we, Ron?" asked Harry.

Harry and Ron laughed and Severus smirked as Harry and Ron were served drinks. "Hermione says that you write each other quite often, and you visited her in Bristol a few times," Ron said.

"Yes, she is more regular with correspondence, thank Merlin, than Potter," Severus replied. "She's smarter and much more amusing, as well."

Ron laughed. "Hermione, 'amusing'? Are you sure you're writing to our Hermione?"

Harry and Ron laughed at Ron's joke as Ginny entered their group. Severus once again wondered if he was the only person who really knew Hermione, when his musings were interrupted by Ginny. "Hello, Professor Snape," she said.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley," Severus responded.

Ron, who had been scanning the crowd, turned back to Harry and Severus. "Here she comes, men. Smile, everyone!"

Hermione saw them and started making her way over to them. At that moment a pain shot through Severus' knee and he winced. It was easy to ignore, though, as he looked at Hermione. He was so glad to see her; she looked lovely and happy. She was finally home. But then, her countenance changed when she looked at Severus. She suddenly seemed unhappy.

"Oh, shit," said Ron, "I know that look. Merlin, I hope that's not for me."

"No," said Severus, brow furrowed, "that's for me, but I've no idea why."

"That's the 'why didn't you tell me?' look," explained Harry. "'Why didn't you tell me you weren't occluding Voldemort, Harry?'"

"That's it exactly! 'Why didn't you tell me you dropped out of Auror Training to play Quidditch, Ron?'" added Ron in his false Hermione voice.

"You two are horrible!" laughed Ginny.

Harry approached Hermione first and held his arms open for a hug. Hermione hugged her surrogate brother, but the first words out of her mouth were not directed at him. "Why didn't you tell me that your knee still hurts, Severus?" as she looked over at Severus.

At this, everyone burst into fits of laughter, even Severus, though he managed to stifle his laugh to a small chortle.

Knowing that they were laughing at her, she grinned sheepishly. "Hello, everyone." She hugged Ginny and then Ron and stood before Severus and smiled. "Hello, Severus."

"Hello Hermione. You look lovely," said Severus.

After a moment of tense silence, Ron broke it by saying, "Well, _old friends_, I've got to find my seat for dinner. I bribed Kingsley with a year's worth of free tickets to put me at a table full of eligible, hero-worshipping witches."

Everyone laughed, and Ginny playfully hit her brother's arm as he left to find his table. Harry smiled at Severus and Hermione and offered Ginny his arm to lead them to their table. Hermione turned back to Severus, who then proffered his arm to Hermione. "Would you care to escort your crippled ex-Professor to our table?" he teased.

Severus gave her a soft smile as she rolled her eyes and took his arm. Hermione chuckled and smiled back at him warmly.

Severus and Hermione were seated at a table with Minerva, Filius, Professors Hudson and Sinistra, and Bill and Fleur Weasley. All of them conversed easily through dinner.

After pudding, Kingsley stood to address the attendees. "We are not here tonight to relive the war with a flowery speech of remembrance. I have no doubt that everyone in this room remembers the war; we probably remember too much, if we are honest. So instead, we will honor the dead and honor the living. We shall honor the dead by observing a moment of silence." The silence was deafening as everyone turned their thoughts to their lost friends, from Albus Dumbledore to Colin Creevey. "Thank you," intoned Kingsley solemnly. "We shall honor the living tonight by celebrating and enjoying each other. Many of you in this room were privately awarded Orders of Merlin for your part in the war. But instead of sitting through a boring litany of names and awards, let us instead enjoy the freedom that those medals represent: the freedom from Voldemort that allows us to gather here tonight. Let us live tonight, friends! That is what we fought for, and that is for what our friends died."

Everyone stood and clapped and many nodded their heads. Kingsley drew his wand, and with a great flourish, the tables were vanished and the chairs rearranged themselves into half-moon clusters near the walls, leaving a large space for dancing and mingling.

"Thank Merlin for Kingsley," said Severus. "I never thought I'd see the day where we'd have a Minister for Magic that didn't love to hear himself speak."

Hermione chuckled. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance now, Severus?"

Severus leaned in to whisper to Hermione, "I would, Hermione, but Ron warned me that you're absolutely dreadful."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his arm as he led them to some chairs to sit down.

They relaxed and watched the other couples dance. Over the next couple of hours, Severus' colleagues and Hermione's former classmates joined them, stopping by to sit and chat to either or both of them. Severus was oddly content to see them all. The dread that Severus once felt in talking to people had eased considerably this year. He knew that his ability to trust and relax around people had much to do with the witch sitting next to him. He finished his conversation with Arthur Weasley and turned toward Hermione, who was talking to George Weasley. The Weasleys were a second family to Hermione, so when he looked at Hermione's eyes, he was at once shocked. He expected to see her happy and at ease, but something was not right. George said his goodbyes and joined Arthur to go speak to Minerva.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Severus in a gentle voice.

Hermione looked at Severus, and he could tell whatever was bothering her was very painful.

"Severus, I need to get out of here," she said. Her eyes were beginning to get glossy with tears.

"All right, Hermione, come with me. We'll leave now." He stood up and helped Hermione take his arm.

As they tried to walk to the doors, people kept walking up to talk to Hermione. After the second such interruption, he could tell Hermione was about to cry in earnest. He desperately scanned the room and found Harry standing about five meters away talking to Hagrid. Harry's brow furrowed at the dark look Severus was giving him, but then he looked at Hermione and understood that something was amiss. He excused himself and quickly made his way over to Severus and Hermione.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Severus answered for her, quietly. "It seems Hermione is feeling a little overwhelmed. We need to make our way out of here unnoticed; the quicker, the better, I think."

Harry looked at Severus and nodded. After a moment's time, he found the solution and said, "Get ready. When everyone turns away, disillusion yourselves. You'll be able to leave."

Severus thanked Harry, who squeezed Hermione's shoulder and smiled softly at her. He then determinedly walked away from them. When he had gone about 10 meters towards the dais, he raised his voice and enthusiastically called out, "Kingsley! I propose a toast!"

Predictably, every head in the room turned straight to Harry. Severus disillusioned them both in an instant. He felt Hermione's hand tighten on his arm and they began to walk in earnest. They went through the doors of the Great Hall and quickly found the staircase descending to the dungeons.

When they arrived at Severus' quarters, he undid the wards and they entered together. Severus had barely removed the disillusionment charm when Hermione threw her arms around Severus' waist and began sobbing.

Severus put his hands around Hermione's shoulders and held her to himself. He placed his chin on Hermione's head and stayed silent. Even if he knew what was wrong, he knew he was not any good at soothing words of comfort.

In that moment, the depth of his affection and attraction toward Hermione overwhelmed Severus. He felt Hermione's body pressed to his own and breathed in her smell, felt the curls of her hair under his chin. She was miserable with some unknown grief, and Severus desperately wanted to kiss the tears from her cheeks. Her body felt so good in his arms. He should have been concentrating on her battered emotions, but his body was beginning to betray him even as she continued to cry. Reigning in his emotions, he moved to put space in between them, and Hermione looked at him, still crying slightly.

"Let's move to the couch, Hermione," he said as he gestured her to the couch in front of the fireplace.

He handed her a handkerchief, and she muttered her thanks as she began to dry her face.

When they were seated on the couch, Severus angled himself toward Hermione so that he could look at her. "Tell me, Hermione," he said.

Hermione looked at her hands in her lap and shook her head. Severus reached over to hold one of her hands in his. "I don't know what happened. One minute, I was in the Great Hall, having a good time talking to people, and then all of a sudden I could see the bodies lined up in the middle of the hall. I could see Fred's dead body. Lupin, Tonks… everyone. They're all dead." She paused and continued. "And then I saw your dead body, Severus. We were in the Shrieking Shack and it was happening all over again. You can't leave me, Severus!" And then the tears began again in earnest as she leaned towards him.

Severus held Hermione as she clung to the front of his robes once more.

"I'm here, Hermione. I'm not going anywhere."

After what seemed like an eternity, he felt Hermione nod into his chest and begin to calm down. Severus looked down at Hermione, and he knew that his love for her was written plainly on his face. He would no longer hide it. Hermione sighed and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Severus."

Suddenly, he knew exactly how to cheer her up.

"Hermione, I have something I want to do, but you need to dry up. You'll want to actually see this clearly."

Hermione smiled at this, confused, but she seemed glad to have a reason to stop crying. "All right, I'll 'dry up.'" She used the handkerchief to wipe her eyes and blow her nose and sat up. When she was ready, she nodded at Severus and gave him a weak smile.

Severus stood up and called, "Wispy!"

Hermione's eyes got as wide as saucers as a house-elf appeared. She bowed low before Severus. "Master Snape! So good to see you. How can Wispy serve?"

"Wispy, we would like some tea, but before tea, I have someone I would like you to meet. This is Miss Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Wispy."

Hermione smiled at the elf. "It's good to meet you, Wispy."

"Wispy knows all about Miss Hermione Granger! Wispy was good friends with Dobby!" the elf replied, excitedly.

"Hermione, don't you think Wispy's socks are beautiful? I've always liked her taste in socks. Reminds me of Albus," Severus said with a small smirk.

Hermione, who hadn't noticed the garish yellow and green striped socks, brightened. "Are you a free elf, Wispy?"

"Absolutely, Miss Hermione Granger," said the elf proudly, ears flapping, now displaying her socks under the classic Hogwarts service uniform.

"Wispy," Severus added, "is a war veteran, Hermione. She fought bravely in the War of Hogwarts."

"Master Snape is making Wispy blush!" said Wispy.

"All right, Wispy, I'll stop bragging on you. Would you please bring us some tea?" asked Severus, smirking as he addressed the small elf.

Wispy immediately left with a small 'crack'.

"She's amazing," said Hermione.

"Yes, she is," he replied. "She is still an oddity among the House Elves. And really, not much has changed for her. She still works exactly like the other House Elves, and she refuses wages. But she is free. She is my favorite. She was assigned to me last summer when I was finally well enough to leave the Infirmary but needed extra help."

At that moment, Wispy blinked back in, bearing a tea tray loaded with tea and biscuits. "Thank you, Wispy," said Severus.

"Will Master Snape be needing anything else from Wispy?" asked the elf.

"I'll call if I need anything else," Severus replied, not unkindly.

Wispy bowed low and blinked out.

Severus looked at the tea and furrowed his brow. For all he knew about Hermione, he had never made tea for her. "How do you take your tea, Hermione?" Odd, unwanted thoughts and painful insecurities flooded his mind. He struggled to quickly banish them.

Hermione smiled at him. "Milk and one sugar, please. It does seem incredible that we've only ever had a few cups of tea together. You are my best friend, and I have cried on your shoulder both figuratively and literally, but we don't know much of the little details, do we?"

Severus fixed her tea and then his. "My favorite color is hunter green. I seem to recall you wearing a jumper of that color. I've never had a pet, but Columbina is the most spectacular creature in the world. I was an only child. My favorite food is pasta. I do not have a sweet tooth, but I love chocolate torte. Does that cover it?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, that just about covers what normal people know of their friends, I think. My favorite color is periwinkle blue. I love animals; I missed Crookshanks horribly while we were hunting horcruxes because I didn't have him to talk to. I still miss him. He lives at the Burrow now. I was an only child. My favorite food is anything French. I love chocolate in any form, as you well know."

Sitting on the couch, they drank their tea in silence, each to their own thoughts.

"I was worried that this would happen," Severus said quietly.

"That what would happen?" Hermione asked.

"I was worried that you might have a tough time seeing everyone. Other people have been able to grieve together, but you've been rather isolated. It can be overwhelming to be confronted with so many memories all at once."

"I feel so foolish," said Hermione. "I feel so young again. Back at Hogwarts, can't even control my emotions, crying like a baby."

Severus got up and walked toward the fireplace; there he stood with has back toward Hermione. "Merlin, Hermione. Nothing could be further from the truth. I've watched you all night, and I kept thinking," and he trailed off, leaving his words unfinished, shaking his head slightly.

Hermione walked to his side facing him, but Severus wouldn't look at her. "Severus?"

Severus steeled himself and turned to Hermione. "I kept marveling that this beautiful _woman_ was by my side," he said solemnly.

Hermione smiled and blushed slightly, looking down at the flames in the fireplace.

Severus felt emboldened at that moment. He lifted her chin and leaned in to her slightly. She closed her eyes as he closed the gap and he kissed her lips softly. He then felt her hand snake around his neck, drawing him back to her. He pulled her closer as they kissed again. He heard her moan softly when he felt her tongue glide across his lips. They deepened the kiss and Severus loved the feel of Hermione: her lips, her back, her waist, her breasts pulled flush to his chest. He broke the kiss and gave her one last soft kiss.

"Hermione, I'm…" Severus began, but Hermione held up a hand and interrupted him.

"Please don't say you're sorry," she said with a firm voice.

Surprised that she would think that, he kissed her softly again.

"I'm not sorry for anything," he said levelly. "I'm afraid of what might happen if you don't leave now, though."

"Don't send me away. I don't want to be alone right now," Hermione said in a hurt tone.

Severus looked at her, in awe of how confusing the last few minutes had become. He had envisioned this night for weeks, fantasized about the things he would say and do, and nothing was going as planned. "I am not sending you away or anything of the sort, Hermione! I'm trying to get my head around what is happening here." He was desperate to somehow salvage this night that was quickly turning pear-shaped. "Come with me."

Severus led her through the door to his office, into the classroom. They crossed the length of the classroom to a door in the back. He undid the wards and he ushered Hermione through the door. The wall sconces came to life and he breathed in the familiar, calming scent of his private lab.

Hermione furrowed her brow in annoyance. "We've gone from a party, to me crying on your shoulder, to kissing and now we're going to _brew_ _potions_?"

Severus was obviously chafed. "That's exactly _why_ we're brewing potions! What the hell is going on with us? Do we even know each other? We've seen each other exactly five times in two years! The last time you were in that classroom, you were my _student_; now I'm kissing you after a party where you end up crying on my shoulder! So, yes, we are going to _brew potions_."

Severus set up two cauldrons on the long workbench running the length of the lab. He then grabbed scarab beetles, ginger root, pomegranate seeds and dittany.

"Headache Tonic?"

"Yes. The people upstairs still getting drunk will decimate Madam Pomfrey's stock tomorrow. Get two sets of scales."

Hermione found the scales and came back to the workbench. Severus set down two mortars and pestles.

Silently, they both began making the potion. Both of them could brew it in their sleep, which was the real reason Severus chose it. He lit his fire and watched Hermione do the same. He stayed quiet, knowing that Hermione would not be able to resist talking eventually.

It didn't take long and Severus smirked to his cauldron when he heard the initial outburst, though it was decidedly a little more hostile than he had anticipated.

"'_Do we even know each other?'_" Hermione repeated incredulously, almost yelling. "Who the hell else knows us, Severus? Do you know me?"

Severus thought again to earlier that very night when he realized that he knew Hermione more than even Harry and Ron. But he didn't respond, so Hermione continued, "That wasn't a rhetorical question, Severus! Do you know me?"

"Yes. I know you."

"How well do you know me?" she asked, still rankled.

"Better than anyone."

"Yes," she paused, and then added, "better than anyone."

All of the confusion and lingering insecurities and questions of Hermione's affection came roaring into his mind. "_You_ don't know _me_, Hermione! Why would _anyone_ worry about loving _you_?" He practically screamed at her.

"Well, apparently you do! I was your_ student, _after all!" she yelled back.

"There is no way that when you were young, you hoped that a former Death Eater, twenty years your senior would fall in love with you! It's ridiculous, Hermione!"

"Who am I to you, Severus? Am I your former student and that's all you can see?" Hermione vanished the contents of her cauldron, long abandoned and congealed.

Severus slammed a fist onto the wooden table, making the pestle jump. "Damn, Hermione! This isn't about how I see _you_. It's me! How can this be what you want?"

"This is _all_ about how you see me! You are the only one who sees me! All of me! You're it! To everyone else, I'm too bookish, too smart, too muggle-born, too 'one of the guys'. How can this be what I want? Easy! I see a strong, brilliant, amazing man that cares about me enough to write to me. Enough to share his true self with me. Enough to look at me the way you did in your room. And damn it, Severus, I know you too." Hermione was so angry she was shaking.

"You're so damn young! How could you know what you want?" said Severus, hotly.

"You're so damn blind! You have declared your love for me, twice! Don't think I missed that, Severus! And did I run? Did I look shocked? No! Because I have loved you for months. I have dreamt of what it could be like, if you could possibly love me back. But in all my dreams of you telling me you loved me, we were not yelling at each other. I am so damn mad at you, Severus," she finished in a rage. She folded her arms across her chest, glaring daggers at him.

Even though Hermione was fit to be tied, Severus knew he had never felt so loved. This was not at all how he envisioned them discussing their relationship, but he could not be upset at the outcome.

He walked toward Hermione grinning slightly with his arms in a gesture of surrender, to which she rolled her eyes. When he reached her, he stroked her cheek gently. "In your dreams, did I tell you that you're beautiful, especially when you are infuriated with me? Did I tell you that you are the most brilliant woman I've ever known? Did I tell you that your friendship was the only thing to help me through some very dark days? Perhaps I told you that I never believed I would ever love like this or be loved like this? Did I finish by saying, 'I love you, Hermione,' and did I kiss you?" And then he leaned in and kissed Hermione softly, trying to pour all of his love into the kiss. She returned his kiss and embraced him as they stood in the lab.

She drew away from him to look at him. She reluctantly grinned, and Severus smiled back at her tenderly. "Well, you got most of it right," Hermione teased, "but in my dreams, we were on a romantic date, not fighting in your lab. You owe me a really fantastic date!"

Severus sighed. "Come on, Hermione, let's go back to my rooms. I do owe you a fantastic date, but right now, I owe you an apology."

They set the lab to rights and then sat back down on the couch in front of the fire in his quarters. Severus drew Hermione beside himself and put his arm around her. He felt that it was probably going to be easier to say these next words facing the fire and not looking at Hermione.

"I'm sorry that we fought. I really had no intention whatsoever of starting a row. Those thoughts have been plaguing me for a while now, and they needed to get sorted. I'm actually rather glad that they all got sorted on one night. You know that we're never going to hear the end of some of that, right? You're too young, I'm too old, I'm a former Death Eater, you're one of the Golden Trio, you were my student. Merlin knows what else we'll hear. And your parents will absolutely not like me."

"I can handle that, Severus. My parents don't like me, either," she joked, and they laughed. Hermione twisted slightly and kissed him tenderly and then leaned back into the protection of his arms. "I am getting better at not caring what other people think; a side-effect of landing in 'Pureblood U', to be sure. If Wispy gets to be happy and free, so do I."

"Wispy!" Severus called out to the air.

Wispy immediately popped in before them, bowing low again. "Master Snape needs something else?"

Severus nodded. "Wispy, are you happy and free?" Hermione chuckled as she heard him parrot her words to Wispy.

Wispy nodded excitedly, "Oh yes, Master Snape, Wispy is very happy, Wispy is very free!"

"Wonderful. Wispy, would you please bring Miss Granger's luggage down to my quarters?" Severus asked.

"Right away, Master Snape!" Wispy answered and was gone.

Hermione twisted around once more to kiss him. "Now why would I possibly need my luggage in your quarters?"

At that moment, Wispy blinked back in with Hermione's luggage and placed it neatly on the floor. Severus dismissed her with thanks and she blinked back out.

Severus leaned in closer to Hermione's ear. In his silkiest voice, he said quietly, "Because I am hoping that in those dreams of yours, I brought you back to my quarters and made love to you." He then got up and helped her off the couch.

Hermione sighed as they made their way slowly toward his bedchamber, tying to walk and kiss at the same time. "You did indeed, Severus." With a teasing lift of one eyebrow, she added, "Would you like to know what I did to you in those dreams?"

Severus moaned and playfully picked her up and carried her the last few steps while kissing her as she laughed. Then he kicked the door shut behind them.

Hours later, Severus awoke with his arm around Hermione's waist, her back pulled tightly to his stomach. If he never moved from this bed, he could die a happy man. This had been a year full of emotional upheaval, but if it meant that he could have Hermione with him forever, it would all have been worth it: the last year, and the twenty-plus miserable ones previous. For the hundredth time this year, he resolved to marry Hermione after she was done with University, whatever it took.

He breathed in the smell of her hair and smiled as he remembered last night. Hermione was somewhat inexperienced with sex, but Severus relished her responsiveness. Her obvious love for Severus made it the most sensual experience of his life. Severus enjoyed pleasuring her and seeing her usual smug look when she drew moans from him.

Severus started kissing Hermione's neck and back, his fingers stroking her soft skin. When she started rousing and moaned, he made love to her slowly, cataloguing every feel of her body against his, memorizing every word she spoke, every moan, every whisper of his name until they both fell asleep once more.

When he awoke again, it was late morning. He left Hermione in bed to keep sleeping and went to get showered and dressed. After he was dressed, Hermione was still sleeping, but he knew enough about Hermione to know she would not appreciate waking up alone in his quarters, not knowing where he was.

Severus sat down on the bed next to her. "Hermione," he said softly.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's ten o'clock. Go back to sleep, if you can. We won't get much sleep tonight. I've got to go work in my office. I didn't want you to wonder where I was. I brought your luggage in here, so you have everything you need when you're ready. You can always call Wispy if you need anything, too."

"Thanks, Severus. I think I'll sleep just a little while longer."

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

He left his quarters and went to his office. He had been doing paperwork in his office for about an hour when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Harry and Ron, who had also been invited to stay in the castle overnight, entered his office together.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Harry and Ron both said as they entered and sat down across from him.

Yes, it was. "Good morning, Weasley, Potter."

"Is Hermione well? We were worried about her last night. She didn't look too good when you two left," Harry recalled.

"She is much better now. She was simply overwhelmed with emotion."

"She's here, isn't she?" asked Harry baldly.

"Yes. She's still asleep." He wasn't actually trying to bait them, but if they were going to try to hex him for being in a relationship with Hermione, better to get it over with.

He smirked slightly as he watched both Harry and Ron wage internal battles. It would be interesting to see the result of their mental struggles.

Ron broke the silence first. "What are your plans with Hermione?" he asked, levelly.

Ron's mature concern for his friend wiped the smirk off of Severus' face.

"I love her. I want to marry her one day, after she graduates." He paused and considered the men sitting before him. "I am meeting her parents tomorrow. Getting the 'all clear' from her brothers is probably good practice."

Ron and Harry look pleased.

"Well, it's not as though we can threaten to hex you or something for seeing Hermione. You'd wipe the floors with us," Ron joked.

Harry looked affronted. "I'm in Auror training, Ron. I think I could hold my own!"

"Yes, well, that's great for you. I'm a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. I much prefer being chums with Professor Snape," Ron said seriously, and they all laughed.

Harry turned serious once more. "We knew this was coming. We could tell Hermione was in love with you. We just wanted to be certain it was mutual."

Severus nodded. "I appreciate your protectiveness, and I'm glad we have an understanding. Hermione needs you both very much."

"So, meeting the parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we'll take a portkey at 3:00 a.m. tomorrow morning, which is 2:00 p.m. in Sydney. I'm hoping they are as understanding as the two of you, but I sincerely doubt it will be the case. You've met them; what are your thoughts?"

Harry shrugged. "They're normal enough. Easy to talk to, like Molly and Arthur, though maybe a little more reserved. They're both nice, but her father is definitely the cooler head. They're older than you by quite a bit, so that's in your favor, at least."

Ron groaned. "Luck with that."

Severus chuckled. "I'm sure Hermione will write you with a full report when it's over. They can't be worse than Voldemort, can they?" Harry and Ron laughed and shook their heads. It was surreal for Severus to be joking about Voldemort and talking about Hermione with Harry and Ron.

"So, when are you two leaving the castle?" Severus asked.

"In about an hour," Harry replied.

"Let me get Hermione. She'll be upset if she didn't have a chance to say goodbye." Severus got up and passed through the door to his personal chambers. A few minutes later, Severus reappeared with Hermione, who thankfully, was already awake and dressed.

While they greeted each other, Severus called Wispy and ordered tea and some breakfast pastries. Hermione conjured a comfortable looking chair next to Severus' and they all had tea and ate breakfast and chatted about the previous night's party.

"Hermione, Mum and Dad want you to come visit on July 31st for Harry's birthday and stay for a few days, if you'd like. I have all of August off while the World Cup Competitions are happening, and the whole family and Harry will be there. Professor Snape, you are welcome, as well. Mum and Dad would be pleased to have you as our guest."

Severus nodded and Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ron. We'll look forward to it."

"Well," Harry began, "Ron and I need to go. We're meeting Ginny and some others in Hogsmeade."

They all stood and Ron and Harry hugged Hermione. Severus shook their hands, "Potter, Weasley."

When they were gone, Hermione turned back to Severus, who embraced her and kissed her lightly. "You are so beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "You said that last night, too. Isn't that what started everything?" she joked.

"No," he answered seriously, his hands still holding her waist. "What started everything was an amazing woman writing to me, demanding to be my friend. And I am eternally grateful."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Well, we'll still see if you feel that way after you meet my parents. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Hermione, I'm sure. I want peace. I don't want to hide from your parents. No matter how they react, I will not be upset."

"It may not go well," Hermione said.

"I know. Now," he began, obviously changing the subject, "we don't have too much time left before we leave." He kissed her and then moved his lips down and began planting kisses along her neck. "What should we do to occupy ourselves? After all, you'll be alone in Australia for a month." He could feel her hands roaming over his arms and shoulders.

Hermione moaned and chuckled in response. "I can certainly think of something…"

They eventually made it back to the bedroom and were now lying in bed awake. Facing each other, he looked at his witch. He smoothed her hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. He smiled at her and she smiled back. This is who he really was. Nothing was hidden from her. To be loved by someone who truly knew him was a gift beyond words. For her, he would do anything.

They had tried to sleep that night, but they were restless, knowing they would be getting up in the middle of the night for their trip. They were both quite tired when they landed in the sitting room of her parents' home in Australia. Severus glanced around and at once imagined how very different their childhoods must have been.

"Mum, Dad, we're here!"

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and her mother calling out happily, "Hermione! We're so glad you're," but then she paused when she saw Severus, "…home."

"Mum, Dad, this is Severus. Severus, these are my parents, Ethan and Jean."

Severus shook both of their hands in turn. "Dr. Granger, Dr. Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Her father returned the pleasantry, but Jean looked at Hermione. "This is Professor Snape. Professor Snape is the man you've been telling me about?"

"Yes, Severus was my professor, and he is still a professor at Hogwarts," Hermione replied levelly.

Severus knew this was coming, but hearing it in person was painful. He registered a moment of disbelief that of all the evils he had seen and taken part in throughout his life, Hermione's mother was upset about the fact that he had been her professor, literally the only area of his life in which he was above reproach. He was about to say something when Ethan caught his eye. He discreetly shook his head in warning, and Severus kept quiet, remembering what Harry had said about Ethan.

"This is obviously more than friendship. Just how long has this been going on, young lady?" Jean asked. She wasn't to a yelling stage yet, but it was coming.

"What, exactly, are you implying about me?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not implying anything about _you_," Jean said tersely.

"It takes two, Mum, as you well know!"

Ethan chose this moment to interject, but neither Hermione nor Jean paid him any attention, still throwing daggers at each other. "Severus and I will be in the study."

Stepping closer to Severus, her father sighed. "God save us from headstrong women. Follow me."

Severus glanced back at Hermione and her mother, still arguing, and followed Ethan. As they entered the study, Ethan gestured to one of the chairs by the fireplace. He filled two glasses with brandy. "I'm guessing you're the one who got the brandy as a gift from Hermione?"

Severus nodded. "Yes; you have excellent taste in brandy."

Ethan handed a glass to Severus and sat in the matching wingback. "I'll let Jean harass Hermione. We will discuss like men. Tell me what I want to know."

"I love your daughter," Severus supplied.

"I'm going to need more than that. I'm going to ignore the fact that you're older and were her teacher. Hermione is most likely getting enough of that nonsense thrown at her right now."

Severus nodded. "Dr. Granger, you, I think, more than anyone else, more than even anyone in my world, will understand what I am about to say: she is my partner and my equal."

At this, Ethan looked taken aback. Severus continued, "Hermione has told me a little, but would you please tell me about meeting Jean?"

Ethan smiled as he recounted the story. "I grew up quite poor, but I was a good study and I was able to go to University on scholarship. It was a very prestigious school, excellent Dental program. I was Pre-Dental, and I knew that if I wanted to stay on scholarship and then be accepted into their Dental School, I would have to work harder than the other students. I tried to find study partners, but there was no one as serious about their studies. And then, one day, I came upon Jean in the Library." At this, Severus chuckled and Ethan continued, "Yes, Hermione well inherited that love of books. Anyway, I asked her if she would be willing to study with me, and she agreed. What an infuriating young woman she was. She was always right, which has never stopped, mind you. But we would challenge each other and were soon amazed that we were at the top of our class. 'As iron sharpens iron' is the phrase. We continued for the rest of Pre-Dental and we graduated and entered the Dental School. And all of a sudden in our last year of Dental School, I looked across the library table at her and realized that I loved her. The thought of not having her to talk to or argue with, not having her challenge me to be better was torture. I was not going to let her go. So, I declared my love for her, right there in the library. Apparently, I was a little slower than she was in figuring all this out. She had already decided to marry me. We spent the last year of school dating and actually 'falling in love' as you will. And then we graduated and got married and opened our dual practice."

"Then you understand my feelings for Hermione exactly," Severus said solemnly. "Neither of us asked for this. I wasn't looking to fall in love with a former student, or anyone, really. But all of a sudden, here's Hermione writing to me as a friend, nothing more. And with every letter, I realized that she and I are the same. She is the most brilliant witch I have ever met. But only I truly see how intelligent she is, because no one else can even keep up with her, nor do they try. She is so funny and witty, but I am the only one to whom she shows that side of her personality. She was isolated and lonely, much like myself. I had long given up on finding an equal, and I think maybe she was already beginning to give up, too. And I will not be letting Hermione go, for as long as she'll have me."

"I have spent most of my life worrying about Hermione," Ethan began. "She has never been able to find friends that were true kindred spirits. I'm glad to know that she actually found someone who understands her. I am amazed that Jean has her knickers in a twist that Hermione fell in love with an older man. We have had the conversation countless times that a man her own age would never hold her interest."

Ethan took a pause to sip his brandy. Severus followed suit and focused on the burn of the liquor instead of the shock and gratitude that was threatening to overwhelm him.

"What are your plans, then?" Ethan asked.

"She will finish University in a year and I will ask her to marry me."

"Children?" asked Ethan.

"That's up to Hermione. I would never ask her to put her life or career on hold unless that's what she wanted. How did you and Jean make that work?"

"We waited until our practice was well established and then we modified both of our schedules so that we were equally home with Hermione. Just as you said; I would never have asked Jean to quit her practice. And my life is better for it. I know my daughter well because I raised her."

Severus nodded. "I see both of you in her. Obviously, I see her mother's personality a little more often," he added dryly.

They both chuckled.

"Well," Ethan began, "I don't hear yelling anymore. I'm going to assume it's safe for both of us to return to the sitting room. I'll smooth Jean's ruffled feathers this next year, try to clear the way for you."

They both stood and Severus shook Ethan's hand. "Thank you, Dr. Granger."

"It's Ethan, Severus."

"Thank you, Ethan."

Ethan stopped at the door to the study, listening. "Damn. Now it's too quiet. Follow my lead, Severus."

Severus was behind him, waiting to follow him out of the study when Ethan suddenly turned to face Severus again, with his back to the door of the study. He gave Severus a calculated look and then said, "When you marry someone who is your partner, you never lack for things in common, Severus." When he paused, Severus furrowed his brow at this unexpected non sequitur, but nodded.

He continued, "For instance, Jean and I still practice dentistry together. Did you know that?" Severus shook his head, waiting to see where this was going. "Yes, we volunteer at a charity clinic every Thursday."

Cottoning on, Severus raised his eyebrows. "Indeed. That's extremely generous of you."

Ethan then gave Severus a look that contained nothing short of a warning of death should he hurt Hermione, then turned and opened the door.

When they returned to the sitting room, they found both women sitting and obviously pretending to read, both stewing. The yelling had stopped, but the tension was high.

"Hermione, love, what are your plans? How long are you staying with us?" Ethan asked his daughter casually.

"Well," Hermione began, looking at Severus, "I thought I would stay here until the end of July. Then I thought I'd spend some time at the Burrow and some time at Hogwarts."

"Excellent! Severus was just telling me how he has to get back to Hogwarts tonight." Turning to Severus, Ethan continued. "But I insist you come back and spend some time with us at the end of Hermione's visit, and you can escort her back home. I'll get four tickets for the opera. And Hermione can give you a tour of Sydney. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. I look forward to it," Severus answered. It was all he could do not to laugh at the identical incredulous looks on both women's faces.

"Jean, let's go get ready. I was hoping we could catch an early dinner at Vlado's before tonight's opera."

Jean's eyes were now throwing daggers at her husband, but she acquiesced, and they both ascended the stairs.

When their door had closed upstairs, Hermione stood and walked over to Severus. "I thought you were going to stay with me for a few days."

"Hermione, your father is a wise man. If I stayed tonight, it would be a disaster. I am but another shock to your mother's sensibilities. Give her some time. Your father, thank Merlin, seems to actually like me. He is going to, what was it? 'Smooth her ruffled feathers.'" He paused, pondering her father. "I think your father would have made a fine Slytherin."

Hermione laughed. "All right, Severus. I will let cooler heads prevail. I will miss you very much."

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and drew her to himself. "I will miss you, too. But we are old pros at this, Hermione."

"Old pros at what?"

"Long distance relationships, of course."

Hermione smirked. She then reached up to draw his head down and kissed him. "I love you, Severus."

"I love you, too, Hermione."

A moment later, they broke apart as they heard her parents descending the stairs once more.

"Ethan, Dr. Granger," Severus began, but was interrupted.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you can call me Jean. I'm not that bad," Jean said, with more than a hint of irritation in her voice.

Her outburst made Hermione and Ethan chuckle.

"Ethan, Jean, thank you for your hospitality. It's time for me to leave. I look forward to seeing you again in July."

Ethan shook Severus' hand. "It was a pleasure talking to you, Severus."

Severus nodded and then turned once more to Hermione. "Goodbye, Hermione. I will see you soon."

Hermione smiled weakly at him. "Goodbye, Severus."

Severus nodded at them and then took his now familiar battered teacup out of his pocket. "Portus," and with a tap of his wand, he was gone.

Sunday, 27 June 1999

Dear Severus,

This might have been one of my biggest "What the hell was I thinking?" moments. I was right where I've longed to be for months and months, and after one night with you, I am now in Australia without you.

The good news is that you somehow got through to my father very quickly. Just what did you say to him?

My mother is no longer yelling. The first wave of shock has passed, and now she is simply being ruthlessly inquisitive.

Are you staying at Hogwarts? What do you usually do during the summers?

I am trying to keep my mind off of you by continuing my research. I am failing miserably.

I love you. I hope you don't mind me telling you that, because I won't be stopping.

Yours,

Hermione

**Author's Note: You knew it wasn't going to be champagne and rose petals! Relationships are messy! They will continue to have love and fun and messiness in equal parts. For my Phineas fans, I promise we will see him again, but not for a while.**

**Thanks again (and again and again…) for your reviews. Your comments are so funny and insightful and generous beyond measure. They are special to me.**


	12. July 1999, part 1

Disclosure: JK Rowling created and rightfully owns Harry Potter. I simply aim to give you a few happy minutes right before you have to get dinner started, as we imagine our favorite book characters living on past Deathly Hallows.

**July 1999, part 1**

Sunday, 4 July 1999

Dear Hermione,

What did I tell your father? I told him that you were brilliant, amazing, witty, and that you were my equal and my partner. And I told him that I love you, and that I was not letting you go, for as long as you would have me.

Hermione, I long for you, too. I long to make love to you again. But please believe me that I plan on making love to you for the rest of your life. It is a marathon, Hermione. You have another year at University and we will not be together as often as we would like. We will make it, I promise.

I am staying at Hogwarts. I do not want to return to my house at Spinners End. It is not a home. I am considering getting rid of it, actually.

I am glad that your mother is over the initial shock. I didn't get to spend too much time with your mother, but I like both of your parents. Your upbringing and mine can't even be compared.

I love you, too. How could I possibly mind hearing that you love me? I will never tire of it, Hermione.

Yours,

Severus

On Wednesday evening, Severus took a deep breath, removed his wand from his sleeve and said, "Portus."

He landed in the sitting room of the Granger's home and immediately conjured a shield. That turned out to be a good idea, as it deflected a stunner from Hermione.

"Severus!" Hermione was shocked at first, and then a smile appeared, and she ran to him.

Severus hugged her. "I cannot believe you tried to stun me _again_!" he teased dryly.

"Old habits die hard," Hermione deadpanned. "What are you doing here?"

Severus answered her by kissing her. While they kissed, Hermione apparated them to her bedroom. Severus was impressed, but was in no mood to discuss magic, or anything really. Severus could feel layers of stress and longing and need melt away from both of them as they made love. They lay in bed together afterwards, stroking, touching, kissing, whispering words of love and want. He could not get enough of the feel of her skin next to his.

After a while, Hermione's stomach rumbled and Severus chuckled. "Hungry, are we?"

Hermione sheepishly grinned at him. "Well, it looks like my very recent plan of staying in bed with you all day will not happen. I don't have a house-elf, so come on." She grabbed his hand and drew him out of bed with her. They stole kisses from one another as they both got dressed again.

They went downstairs to the kitchen and prepared lunch together. Severus barely touched his food and Hermione furrowed her brow at him. "It's after midnight on Wednesday, Hermione. I'm not very hungry."

Hermione smiled. "I forgot about the time change! Thank you for sitting with me, anyway. Do you need to get back? You're going to be so tired tomorrow!"

"I don't have to be anywhere. Minerva doesn't care if we show up for meals in the summer. I'll be fine."

Hermione smiled lovingly at him, and every tired feeling vanished. "Severus," she began seriously, "did you mean what you told my father?"

Severus was pained that she doubted. In that moment, he vowed to undo all of the pain that Ron and the war had caused. "Yes, Hermione. I meant every word. I am beginning to think that maybe you should have heard those words before your father heard them. Merlin, Hermione. I will never be good at this."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "You're doing quite well from where I sit, Severus. I just wanted to know, that's all."

Severus nodded. "Hermione, you are my partner and my equal." At this, Hermione chuckled. "You are brilliant and witty. I love you, and I will not let you go, for as long as you'll have me."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I love you, too, Severus. I don't mean to be so insecure. I'm not very good at this, either."

"Well, I did say that we were equals," Severus joked, and Hermione laughed.

Severus looked at Hermione, who was obviously still mulling things over. "Hermione, I think we might have done this a little backwards. I can tell there are things you want to know. Things that 'normal people', I think you called them, know before they fall in love. I have about an hour before I need to leave. Ask me, Hermione. I don't want to leave with you looking like that."

"Looking like what?" Hermione asked.

"Scared. You look scared."

Hermione got up and began to make tea for the both of them. She turned back to Severus and sighed. "I'm not scared, Severus. We did do this a little oddly, though. I've been falling in love with you for many, many months, but we danced around it and avoided it until my semester was over, and I appreciate that. But in the last two weeks, we've declared our love, spent one day together, had sex- great sex, mind you, and I moved to Australia and we're back to writing letters."

"Then let's do it, Hermione. Let's pretend we're normal. Ask your questions. I love you. I will answer you honestly." Severus was trying to squash every rational and irrational fear that was rising within him.

Hermione finished the tea and sat down with two mugs. She looked at Severus and smiled. "Whom have you had sex with?" Hermione asked baldly.

"That's what you want to ask first?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Well, it's obvious to me that I am not your first. I am curious, I admit it."

"All right, Hermione. I am 39 years old. There have been quite a few. Nothing long-term, and it is very, very different with you. There was a neighbor teenaged girl when I was seventeen. When I was a Death Eater, there were a few witches. And when I was a spy, I had a few liaisons with muggle women that I met in London bars. Like I said, nothing more than one-night stands. The last year and a half of the war, there was no one, and there has been no one at all since we began corresponding."

Hermione nodded. "Anyone I know?"

"No."

"Did you love any of them?"

"No." He paused. "I have only loved two women: Lily Evans Potter and you."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"You're welcome. Your turn to answer."

Hermione looked shocked.

He smirked at her. "Well, Hermione, it's obvious to me that I'm not your first. I am curious, I admit."

Hoist by her own petard, she smirked back at him and sighed theatrically. "All right. Shortly before I modified my parents' memories and left my home for good, I had a twenty-minute stand with the muggle college student that lived next door, and after the war, there was a wizard."

Severus laughed. "Anyone I know?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes. It was Kingsley," she deadpanned, and laughed at Severus' shocked face. "I'm joking. It was Ron, of course."

"Did you love any of them?"

"Yes. I loved Ron, just not the way I hoped and thought that I would. It was never right. I have only loved two men: Ron Weasley and you."

They looked at each other for a minute before Hermione broke the silence. "Well, that was miserable," she joked. "The rest of my questions should be a walk in the park."

Severus smiled at her. "You did hear me say that it is very different with you, right? I need you to hear that, Hermione. I woke up holding you that first night, feeling as though if I never moved from that bed with you, I could die a very happy man. That is definitely not a feeling I've ever had before. I love you, Hermione. I loved you months before we ever made love."

Hermione smiled at him. "I know, and I love you, too."

"My turn to ask a question, I think," Severus said matter-of-factly. "Why did you start writing to me?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. "It's not a simple answer, but I'll try my best." After a moment, she continued. "Those weeks after the war ended were very chaotic for me. I had no home. I stayed at Grimmauld with Harry. I stayed at the Burrow with Ron; I stayed at Hogwarts, even. It became clear very quickly that Ron and I were not going to work out. To be fair, dating someone while they are grieving the loss of their brother is not reasonable. And no one is quite normal after going through a war. But I knew enough about me and enough about Ron to see that we were not well suited. And I still didn't fully trust him since he abandoned Harry and me. When he quit Auror training after one week to join the Chudley Canons, it sealed the deal for me. That's when we broke it off."

"Where do I come in to this picture?" Severus asked, confused.

"I'm getting there. I visited Minerva quite often the first two weeks, when we were clearing your name, and we enjoyed talking very much. I needed her. Molly was consumed with grief, and my mum was in some unknown city in Australia. So even after your trial was over, I found myself wanting to be with Minerva. But to talk to Minerva, I had to go to St. Mungo's, because she was at your bedside. Oh, the owls! So many owls... Minerva conducted most of Hogwarts' business and oversaw the reconstruction from your hospital room."

"I didn't know that," Severus said, shaking his head. "Once I woke up, it was only a few days before they transported me to Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled at him gently. "You were always three feet away, unconscious while Minerva and I sat and talked. You know Minerva – she is a bit of a gossip, and she was very upset about you, and how she misjudged you. So here's Minerva, day after day extolling your many virtues. You would have been livid, had you been awake!"

"A fair assessment," Severus said dryly.

"I was in the middle of figuring out exactly why Ron and I would never work, and what I did find attractive in a man. Things like strength, intelligence, faithfulness, _not a Quidditch player_. Some things were more important than others, obviously. And there you were. I had no illusions of falling in love with you, or you with me; but when I looked at you, I knew you were an example of the kind of man I should be looking for. And so I thought that we could be friends, and to be honest, I needed a like-minded friend. I didn't think you'd write back to me, but Minerva insisted that I try."

Severus nodded.

"Your turn to answer," Hermione said, searching his eyes. Severus wondered which of them was more afraid of the answer.

"I answered your first letter as a kindness to Minerva, just like I told you." Hermione nodded, waiting.

Severus sighed. "I was not supposed to survive the war, Hermione." Hermione's eyes showed her pain at that statement, but she stayed silent. "Everything I did in life, both evil and good, was a step toward my death. I did not think I would survive, Albus did not think I would survive. I had accepted that."

The question came that he knew would come. "But the anti-venom," she intoned softly.

"That was because I am a Potions Master, and it was a challenge." The words were not said with pride, and void of emotion.

He watched as Hermione got up and went to the kitchen counter, turning her back on him. He knew it would upset her to find out the truth concerning the scope of the war's toll on him. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked, her words equally void of emotion.

"I'm telling you this because you need to know."

"I asked about the letters."

"You need to know. And I am answering your question. When I woke up in St. Mungo's, I was surprised to be alive. I had to start a new life entirely, Hermione. I wish I were telling you a story about a glorious rebirth. It was not glorious. It was miserable and painful and there were days that made me wish that Voldemort had not used Nagini." He paused and then added, "Please look at me, Hermione."

She slowly turned back to face him. He was relieved to see that she was not crying.

"Hermione, the only thing I could manage to decide was that I needed to make different choices this time around. That's how little I could process things. If Minerva wanted to talk to me and I wanted to yell at her, I forced myself to choose differently. The choices I made the first time led to death. No matter how heroic people make it out to be, it was still death. If I was going to live, I wasn't going to march toward death again. By the time you wrote me the first time, I was already doing better, thankfully. But when your third letter arrived, I was at a crossroads. I was so far out of my comfort, of which I had little of to begin with, that I did not even want to open it."

"Why did you?"

"Minerva. She talked to me about you. She said that you were in danger of becoming isolated and lonely, which I understand far too well. She also threw in a few barbs about your lamentable choice in friends." He smirked at her and she reluctantly smirked back. "So, I went back to my mantra of choosing differently. I decided at that moment to be your friend. And then I read your letter – you remember? You were about to start University and didn't know what you were walking in to. All of a sudden, I was feeling emotions that I hadn't been able to feel in months. I felt protective of you; I was worried about you. And I liked you. I know that sounds ridiculous, but you are funny and threaten me and you're sarcastic and brilliant, and once I allowed myself to look at you as a friend, I thought I was pretty damn lucky that you wanted to be my friend. Had you not been someone I already knew, who already knew my past, you wouldn't have had a chance. With every letter, I gave myself to you: first as a friend, and then as a man who loved you."

Severus stood and walked over to Hermione. He opened his arms to her and was utterly relieved when she didn't hesitate to be wrapped up in him. The few tears that had been threatening finally spilled over. After a few moments, she pulled away. She dried away the errant tears and looked at him square on. "Read my damn letters!" she said emphatically, knowing how nonsensical she sounded.

He looked at her and knew how much it had hurt her to know how close they had come to not having what they both cherished. It was a thought that had haunted him, as well.

"I will read your damn letters," he joked quietly. He held her again and they both calmed down and let go some of the stress of their afternoon.

It was a lot to digest for one day, for both of them. "Hermione, it's your turn to ask a question," he started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"You can't be serious! Even I can't ask any more today."

He smiled at her softly. "Thank Merlin for that. But I need to leave soon, and I need to ask another question before I go. It's important."

"All right, Severus."

"Do you think we have a future together?" he asked seriously.

Hermione nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes." She paused, and then added, "I do, Severus."

Severus nodded. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, I think I do. I don't think we'll ever be normal, but I think we got some of the big questions out of the way today. Right?" she added questioningly.

Severus chuckled darkly. "I don't think they get any bigger than that. The rest, as you said, will be a 'walk in the park.'"

"Let's hope," Hermione joked. She looked on as Severus picked up the tea mugs and magically cleaned them and then placed them once more into the cupboard.

Severus furrowed his brow as he watched Hermione's eyes grow wide with shock.

"My father told you they would not be here on Thursdays!"

Severus smiled. "I did say that he would make a fine Slytherin."

"I can't believe he did that. He must really like you."

"Yes, but don't say anything to him. No matter how much he likes me, he does not want to think about his daughter apparating a man to her bedroom, much less anything else we did up there."

Hermione smirked. "No doubt. Will you come to see me next Thursday?"

Severus smiled at her. "Do you want me to?"

Hermione answered by kissing him.

"I'll see what I can do…" he teased, grateful that they were back onto safer ground after such stressful conversations. "Now, I've got to go before Demeter gets home."

Hermione laughed. "Am I still a goddess even after asking all of those questions?"

Severus kissed her and lifted her chin to look at him, "Hermione, you would not be you if you were not asking questions. _ And I love you_."

She smiled at him. "I love you, too. Goodbye, Severus."

"Goodbye, Hermione." And with that, he stepped back and for what felt like the thousandth time, said, "Portus."

Sunday, 11 July 1999

Dear Severus,

I'm still smiling when I think about you surprising me on Thursday. Of course, it was surprising in many ways, to be sure!

Tell me more about your house at Spinner's End. Why is it not a home? And do you have books there that aren't in your library at Hogwarts?

I'm glad that you liked my parents. What would you have done if they, or at least my father, didn't like you? It seems important to you, but I don't really know why. That is my "walk in the park" question for this week, on our quest for normality.

I will see you before I get another letter from you, which thrills me. I promise not to hex you this time.

Until I see you again, be well, dear one.

Yours,  
Hermione

Wednesday would never get here, Severus was absolutely certain of that fact. Time was dragging more between Wednesdays than any time of the year, including the last week of term when everyone was overly ready for summer holiday every year.

When Wednesday finally arrived, he arranged to have tea with Minerva after dinner.

They watched the house-elf bring them tea and biscuits and then blink out. Minerva then turned to Severus, "Are you all right, Severus?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, Minerva. I'm all right, I just wanted to talk to you." He paused. "Thank you, Minerva."

"Whatever for?"

"Hermione told me that you didn't leave my side at St. Mungo's, that you even oversaw the repair of the castle from St. Mungo's."

"I left you for an entire year, Severus. It won't ever happen again."

"I feel like I owe you very much."

"You owe me for nothing."

"Hermione."

"What about Hermione, Severus?"

"I wouldn't have Hermione if it weren't for you."

"Absolute nonsense!" Her brogue was getting thicker by the minute.

Severus chuckled. "Hermione mentioned that you were 'extolling my many virtues' in the hospital."

"I didn't show her anything she wouldn't have seen on her own. She's a smart woman, Severus."

"Yes, she is."

"Do you want to know the smartest thing she ever did?" she asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

"All right, what is it?"

"Dumping Weasley. Do you want to know the smartest thing you ever did?"

Severus rolled his eyes in response.

"Opening that letter." She laughed and then continued. "I do not take credit for you and Hermione falling in love. I do, however, take some credit for her dumping Weasley and for you opening that letter. I expect a new scarf every Christmas!"

Severus laughed and smiled warmly at her. "A tartan scarf for Minerva. You are officially on the Christmas list. I'll do you a favor and let Hermione pick it out for you."

Minerva laughed. "Get out of my office, Severus. I happen to know that there is a young woman waiting for you in Australia."

Severus smirked. "I'll be glad when I can give this teacup back to you, Minerva. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Severus."

As Severus landed in the sitting room of the Granger's home, he found a smiling Hermione waiting for him.

She got up from the couch where she had been reading and kissed him.

He held her waist and looked at her as if it had been a year instead of a week. "That was much nicer than being hexed."

"Yes, I imagine it was." She smiled and kissed him again. "I have a surprise planned for us, since I knew you were coming this time."

"I rather liked last week's surprise," he said, kissing her neck.

Hermione moaned. "Well, I guess my surprise can wait a bit…"

She laughed when Severus apparated them to her bedroom as she had done last week. "It's my turn to take care of you," he purred, as he gently laid her upon her bed.

Afterward, Severus marveled again at the naked witch now reclining lazily against his chest as he sat, propped up by her headboard. "You are my good fortune, Hermione."

"Hmmmm…." Hermione responded dreamily.

Severus chuckled.

"I'm sorry," she said, laughing and shaking her head. "But you've only yourself to blame if I'm distracted."

"Fair enough," he said smiling, and kissed the top of her hair.

"Well, it's almost lunch time, and you know what happens then," Hermione joked.

"Yes, and I seem to recall something about a surprise."

"I've already had my surprise," Hermione deadpanned.

Severus laughed. "What have I done to my brilliant, logical…." He paused. "What are you?"

Hermione chuckled. "I would not recommend you say the word, 'lover.'"

"Don't worry. Girlfriend does not suit, either," Severus mused. "Ahhh," he began in his most silky voice. "I know. What have I done to my brilliant, logical _witch_?"

Hermione sighed. "First, only you could make the word 'witch' sound so wonderful. Secondly, you have turned me into an illogical sap. A hungry, illogical sap, to be more specific. Let's go."

They got dressed once more and made their way down to the kitchen. Severus sat at the table, but Hermione grabbed a picnic basket off of the kitchen counter and looked back at him with a smile. "We're going on a midnight picnic. Come on, get up!"

As she shrunk the basket and put it into her pocket, he was tempted to ask a multitude of questions that immediately entered his mind, but he stopped himself. He got up and walked to Hermione. "I'm all yours." He had spent the last twenty years making sure that no one and no thing surprised him, that he knew every move of every chess game. He was ready to be let go and be surprised: surprised by life, surprised by Hermione.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'm thinking how nice it is to be surprised." And he dipped his head down to kiss her softly.

She smiled sweetly at him and snaked her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulders and they soon landed in an isolated wooded area.

"Where are we?" Severus asked, looking around.

"We're still near Sydney. This is Cremorne Reserve; it's the tip of a little peninsula. I like to sit and watch the boats. It's very peaceful." They started walking toward the shore where they would be able to see the boats.

They settled themselves on a very large flat expanse of rock. Hermione cast warming charms and a cushioning charm before laying out a blanket for them. They sat and Hermione ate lunch while they watched the boats. It was very tranquil as they listened to the waves lap onto the rocky coastline.

"Now that I'm a little more alert," Hermione began, "what were you saying earlier?"

"About being surprised?" Severus asked.

"No, before that, when we were in bed."

"Oh. I said that you were my good fortune. The moment has passed, but it is still true," he teased gently.

"That's why you were quoting from Thomas Fuller, isn't it? That day that we went to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes. 'A wise man turns chance into good fortune.' You are my good fortune. Thank Merlin I was wise enough to see you."

Hermione smiled at him.

"All is see when I look at you is Hermione. There was a time when I saw a former student, a younger woman, a friend of Harry Potter's, someone who could not possibly fall in love with me. But now, all I see is Hermione."

"And all I see when I look at you is Severus," Hermione said, contentedly.

Severus smiled at her. Those smiles belonged only to Hermione. His Hermione.

Sunday, 18 July 1999

Dear Hermione,

On our quest for normality, which I assure you will be never-ending, I am happy to answer your questions.

Spinner's End is where I grew up. First, the good part: I do have more books there. My library at Hogwarts is better and bigger, and many of the books at Spinner's End concern the Dark Arts. I'm sure I just opened a proverbial can of worms with that last statement, but there it is. You are welcome to any of my books.

The bad parts are far too numerous, but I'll try to summarize. You know that my father was abusive. That in and of itself would be reason enough for me to torch it. Both summers before your Sixth and Seventh Years, Wormtail was my "guest." Another great reason to torch it. With him there, I had to be a spy twenty-four hours a day. My quarters at Hogwarts have always been a respite for me, but I didn't even have that during those two summers. It was very exhausting. It simply does not hold anything for me but bad memories. I could never raise a family there.

On to cheerier subjects. I am your "change the subject" friend, after all. Your parents are important to me because they are important to you. Had your father not liked me, I would have worked for however long it took to change his opinion of me. It's important. Families should have peace. I'm not in the mood to spend another four decades without it. But I am a patient man, and if it takes a while for your mother to like me, it's all right. I think your father rather enjoyed having someone with whom to drink brandy. And to be honest, I rather enjoyed having someone with whom to drink brandy, as well. When I visit, you and your mother will have to go shopping or something. You know, do something feminine…

My body is at Hogwarts. My mind is with you in Cremorne Reserve, listening to the waves and watching the boats. You are a gift.

Yours,

Severus

When Severus landed in the Granger's home the following Thursday, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. "Hermione?"

"I'm up here!"

Brow furrowed, he climbed the stairs and opened the door to Hermione's bedroom.

"Merlin, but I do love your surprises, Hermione," he purred. All he could think of while he made love to Hermione was that she worth the wait. She was worth waiting almost forty years for, and she was worth waiting however many more years until he could marry her.

They went again to Cremorne Reserve to watch the boats.

"Hermione, can you transform something more comfortable for us? My knee is hurting today."

Hermione transfigured a rock to be shaped like her bed, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Severus. It looked exactly like the rocks around them, but it had a comfortable mattress. He sat against the headboard and drew Hermione to sit back between his legs and against him. He loved holding her to his chest and putting his chin on her hair.

"Is this good for your knee?" Hermione asked.

"What knee?" he deadpanned, holding her tighter and breathing in the smell of her hair.

Hermione chuckled. "Now that I have you where I want you, we have something to discuss."

Severus groaned. "What have I done now?" He relished the feel of her laughing in his arms.

"You want my mum and I out of the house so that you can drink brandy with my father?"

"I am surrounded by strong-willed women, Hermione. I am on vacation. Surely I am entitled to some good brandy and good conversation, free from aforementioned strong-willed women. If your father plays chess, all the better."

After a moment, she reached up to stroke his cheek and sighed. "You miss Albus."

Severus sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes."

Sunday, 25 July 1999

Dear Severus,

My parents are expecting you on Wednesday. Both of them are glad that you are able to come for a visit and, of course, they got us tickets to the opera on Friday night. I told Mrs. Weasley that we will arrive late afternoon on Saturday, 31 July. I have found that I do better with the time change if I get up very early and arrive in the afternoon. That way, I'm very tired that night and can get back on schedule a little easier. I hope that works for you, as well.

Thank you for telling me about Spinner's End. I am intrigued by something you wrote: do you want to have a family, as in children?

My body is in Australia. My mind is at Hogwarts with you, reading your books on your couch, with your arm around me. You are my gift.

Yours,

Hermione

Severus kept himself busy on Tuesday by brewing the Wolfsbane for Teddy, which Minerva then delivered. He also brewed chocolate for Hermione. How many months had he been brewing her chocolate? He never thought he would ever make another person happy. He had been useful to people, but never a joy to anyone.

**Author's Note: This was the logical break for July, but it did not split July equally in length. Your final installment will be quite long, and I hope satisfying. Many people have asked about a sequel, so I'll answer here. I meant it to be a two-year story, hence Hermione's two-year stint at Uni. Last chapter's declaration of love was actually the original conclusion of the second year. However, they grew a life of their own, as characters are wont to do. Their relationship grew quickly when I went to fill in the middle, compelling me to shrink this part of their story into one year's time. All of this to say, that I do not have a sequel written, nor do I anticipate writing one.**

**Being asked that question, by the way, is the neatest compliment in the world. **

**Thank you so much to all of you who have taken the time to review!**


	13. July 1999, part 2

Disclosure: JK Rowling created and rightfully owns Harry Potter. I simply aim to give you a few happy minutes at bedtime, when we finally get a quiet moment to ourselves, as we imagine our favorite book characters living on past Deathly Hallows.

"I am tired, Beloved,

of chafing my heart against

the want of you;

of squeezing it into little inkdrops,

And posting it.

-Amy Lowell, "The Letter"

**July 1999, part 2**

Severus had a good feeling when he landed in the Granger's sitting room. This time, everyone was there: Hermione, her mother and her father.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed, and then hugged him. He hugged Hermione and then she tucked her hand into his elbow so that he could have a hand free.

He shook her father's hand. "Hello, Ethan. It's good to see you again."

"Welcome back, Severus," Ethan said warmly.

"Hello, Severus," Jean offered from Ethan's side.

"Hello, Jean. I come bearing gifts," he said, looking back at Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him. "You didn't have to do that! Is it chocolate?" she asked excitedly.

Severus smirked. He pulled three packages out of his pocket and wandlessly enlarged them.

"Jean, this one's for you. This is a digest, so to speak."

Jean furrowed her brow as she unwrapped a leather bound journal. "Of what?" she asked, untying the ribbons that held it closed.

"Of Hermione," he answered.

Jean's eyes snapped up towards Severus', and he could also feel Hermione's eyes upon him.

"I know that you can't get the Daily Prophet in Australia. I thought you might enjoy reading about Hermione and her importance in our world. You should be very proud. I was able to find copies of most of the articles from the end of the war forward. There was even an article yesterday that mentions her. I've included it."

"Thank you," she answered, a bit awestruck at the magnitude of his gift.

Hermione had a similar look of awe. Severus chuckled. "I made sure to include the gossip columns, too," he teased.

Hermione's eyes got wide. "You didn't!"

"I did." He then turned to Jean. "I really don't think she's dating _all_ of those men, by the way."

Everyone chuckled as Hermione huffed and blushed.

"Will this get me forgiven?" Severus asked, holding Hermione's package out to her.

Hermione laughed as she unwrapped it and kissed him to thank him for the chocolate.

"That better not be chocolate," Ethan deadpanned as he accepted a box from Severus.

"That," Severus raised his eyebrow as he gestured to the package, "is a much better bribe than chocolate."

Ethan chuckled as he opened the bottle of brandy. "Infinitely better than chocolate. If you ladies will excuse us, Severus and I have some brandy to sample." And with that, he gestured for Severus to follow and headed for the study.

"Ethan! Severus just got here!" Jean said incredulously.

Ethan looked back at her and chuckled. "Yes, and we _men_ will be in the study. It's the middle of the night where Severus just came from, and the man needs a nightcap."

Hermione laughed and Jean huffed as Severus smiled at Hermione and followed Ethan into the study.

"This is an excellent brandy," Ethan mused as he examined the label. He took down glasses as Severus sat down. He poured the brandy into the glasses and gave one to Severus as he took his seat. They both took a sip and Ethan nodded in appreciation. "That's damn fine brandy. God, I always hoped I'd get a sophisticated son-in-law one day! Well done, Hermione."

Severus chuckled.

"Did you and Hermione enjoy your Thursdays?" Ethan asked nonchalantly.

"I have no idea to what you're referring, Ethan."

Ethan smirked and looked at Severus. He examined him for a moment and then nodded.

They sat in companionable silence and enjoyed the brandy in front of the fireplace. Severus wondered what Hermione would think of her father and him sitting without talking. It felt perfectly normal to Severus, but he was sure Hermione would be going stir crazy.

A short while later, there was a knock at the door. "Well, it was too good to last. I think we both knew that," Ethan joked.

"Let the poor man out, Ethan! I'm sure he'd like to see Hermione!" Jean called through the door.

Ethan got up and gestured that they should leave the study. "By the way, I did my best to soften Jean up for you, but you've still got a ways to go."

Severus nodded.

"Hermione says you play chess. We'll play chess next time," Ethan said as they entered the sitting room.

"I'd like that," Severus said sincerely.

Hermione walked over to Severus and put her arm in the crook of his elbow. "Come with me, Severus. We'll make tea." She led him to the kitchen and Severus sat at the table. It immediately brought back memories of their Thursdays together and Severus smiled fondly at Hermione. She smiled back at him knowingly. "I'm so glad you're here," she said quietly. She then turned her back to him and began to make tea. She set the kettle to boil and then sat down with Severus.

"I missed you," Severus sighed, drinking in the sight of Hermione.

She grinned. "I'm glad I got you a day early this week."

"You know, Hermione," he whispered silkily, "we've never tried Wednesday sex…"

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes. "You are incorrigible!"

Severus laughed at her reaction. She then got back up to tend to the tea. He followed her to the counter and put his arms around her waist as he stood behind her. He kissed her neck softly. "Where is home, Hermione?"

Hermione was silent for a moment. "With you," she whispered.

Severus closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Hermione. He had longed for this moment. Longed for her to see him the way he saw her, as an anchor. Home was where Hermione was. In an uncharacteristic moment of spontaneity, he concentrated on this very moment, drew his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!"

Hermione gasped in surprise, and Severus let go of her waist so that she could turn around. Her eyes followed the falcon as it circled the kitchen once and landed on Hermione's shoulder. He watched Hermione's face. Surprise turned to something fiery in her eyes. But he knew it wasn't anger. It was pride. She knew she had done that. She had changed him. In a rare moment, she was truly without words. They stood there for a very long moment, simply looking at each other.

"It's you. So powerful…" she was solemn as she spoke to him.

Severus nodded and grinned at her.

She grinned in return. "How long?"

"October."

Her brows furrowed. "October?"

Just then, her mother entered the kitchen and looked at the falcon patronus, still sitting on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione…" she said, in a voice full of warning.

Hermione swallowed hard before removing her wand and vanishing Severus' patronus.

"What's going on?" Severus asked Hermione, confused.

"It's all right, Severus," Hermione answered.

"We do not want magic done in our home," Jean answered for Hermione.

Severus looked at Hermione, barely containing the anger that was beginning to build in his chest. "I don't understand." His tone was icy, but he was proud of not yelling at Jean, which he was very close to doing.

Ethan came in to the kitchen at that moment and quickly took stock of the three angry people in the room.

"Jean?" Ethan asked calmly.

"I do not want Hermione doing magic in our home, Ethan."

"It's all right," Hermione began, but Severus interrupted her.

"It's not all right. Hermione _is_ magical. I _am_ magical," Severus said. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself not to yell, for Hermione's sake.

"Let's sit down," Ethan said, his voice laced with both sadness and authority.

Everyone sat at the kitchen table. Ethan was about to speak, when Severus forestalled him.

"I need to say my piece," Severus began calmly. "I, or Hermione and I, rather, fought a war. That war was so that wizards and witches such as us could have a place in our world. More so Hermione than myself, really. When it was over, peace was still not enough to make up for the price I had to pay. It was not until I began to know and love Hermione that it was finally worth it. The pain, the torture, the scars, the friends that died, the years of my life that I lost; everything was worth it. Because I knew that because we won, Hermione could simply be Hermione. But _still_, she can't just be Hermione. At University, she is still treated as a lower class citizen, and it upsets me. But here? This is home! This is your daughter! This is _Hermione_!" He made a move as to stand from the table when Hermione put a hand on his leg. He acquiesced and stayed seated.

"We love our daughter," began Jean.

Severus interrupted. "This is not love."

"How dare…"

"Hating what she is, is not love. I lived this and it is not love," Severus interjected heatedly.

Hermione sighed and put her face in her hands. "Your father."

"Yes," Severus answered coldly. "My father. And I will not watch this happen again to someone I love. Not to you, and not to our children." His last words were directed straight to Ethan and Jean as a warning.

"It's been very hard for us since Hermione used magic against us," Ethan explained calmly.

"Against you?" asked Severus incredulously. He then turned to Hermione. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Hermione shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter, Severus. I did it, and I would do it again under the same circumstances."

"Told us what, exactly?" Ethan asked Severus.

"You would have been killed. Death Eaters were sent to your house in England to kill you shortly before the beginning of term. I was there when they reported to Voldemort that your house had been abandoned. And if I'm not mistaken, Hermione probably knew without a doubt that was going to happen. She probably ran all of the arithmantic possibilities. She would have never used magic _against_ you. She broke our wizarding laws about magic to _save_ you." He continued. "I'm sorry that our war caused you pain. You, too, are victims. But you are _not_ victims of Hermione."

Silent tears were now running down both Hermione's and Jean's faces.

"I apologize. I should not have interfered," Severus said quietly.

"Severus, I'd like to talk to you some more, if you don't mind," Ethan said, rising from the table. He gestured to the door that led to the back patio. Severus nodded and they left the kitchen. Ethan closed the door quietly behind him.

"Are you still angry?" Ethan asked calmly.

"No."

Ethan looked at Severus and sighed. "It needed to be said. You did well." He paused and added sadly, "You will make mistakes with your children, too, Severus."

"Damn it…" Severus growled loudly. His non sequitur caused Ethan to look at him with confusion. "I've done it again," Severus explained. "I haven't even talked to Hermione about children, and here I've threatened you about the way you will treat them. She'll have my guts for garters."

Ethan chuckled. "Well, we're all in the doghouse tonight, son."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose once more, annoyed at himself, but his heart swelled at being called son. No one had called him son since Albus had died. He lifted a silent prayer to any deity listening that Hermione and her mother were fixing this problem. "I'm tired of seeing families torn apart."

Ethan nodded. They both sat down on a garden bench by the door. They sat in silence, waiting for the inevitable opening of the door.

It finally opened and it was Hermione that stepped outside. Ethan gave Severus' shoulder a squeeze after he stood. He gave Hermione a hug and then stepped into the kitchen. He closed the door behind him, giving Severus and Hermione privacy.

"Come on," Hermione said, offering her hand to pull him up. Her eyes were red, but she smiled at him gently.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, wondering if anything would ever be the same. He opened his eyes and gave her his hand. She pulled him up and quietly put her arm around his waist. She squeezed his waist before twisting them into darkness and apparating them away.

Severus smirked as he saw Cremorne Reserve, and the flat expanse of rock that they always sat upon when they visited. He smiled despite himself when he saw Hermione transfigure a stone into a couch. It was his couch from Hogwarts. She sat down and pulled him down to sit by her. He then placed his arm around her.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, watching the lights from the boats out at night. Severus cast a warming charm around them.

"Are we normal yet?" Severus deadpanned.

Hermione chuckled darkly. "Not even close, Severus."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I made of mess of everything."

"No, you didn't," Hermione replied levelly. "That fight was a long time coming." After a pause, she continued. "Everything you said was true. It's not fixed yet, but we'll get there. As you can tell, it's really only my mother that's still hurting."

"I can't believe I just threatened your parents. I never wanted to tell you or anyone about my father's hatred of magic. It just came out. That sounds like a ridiculous excuse, but all of a sudden, I was in the kitchen at Spinner's End again, hearing my father in a rage because I had done magic. I'm actually surprised that I didn't do magic unconsciously. _That_ would have helped your parents resolve their issues," he said sarcastically.

Hermione chuckled. "So, Severus, I was wondering if you would want to have children one day. I think I asked you that in my last letter," she said dryly.

"Merlin, Hermione," Severus growled, leaning his head back onto the couch. "I tell you I love you while we fight in my lab. I tell your father how much I adore you, but don't tell you. I threaten your mother that she won't get to see our children but forget to ask if you even want children. I'm honestly shocked you haven't just hexed me and gotten it over with."

"I thought about it, but your just so damn good in bed."

"Hermione, I'm being serious!"

"I know you are, Severus. I'm not mad at you, though. You have not been in a family for years and years, and all of a sudden, you are thrown into the deep end with my family. And, I think, you're trying to make the two of us into a family…"

Severus couldn't respond to her. A family. There was no way to verbalize how much he wanted exactly that. There was no way to verbalize how fearful he was of exactly that. He knew she would not be content with his silence, but he allowed himself a moment to swim in the thought of having a family. Of having Hermione and kids and in-laws… He wanted to swim in that vision until his fingers pruned.

"Severus?"

He nodded to acknowledge her.

"This is all going very fast, Severus," Hermione said weakly.

Severus took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "You will be glad to know that I actually have no plan, Hermione. To me, that is painfully obvious, but from your view, I can see how you might think I have already decided your future."

"No plan?" Hermione repeated.

"No. No plan. I look at you and I see a blurry picture of a future that could be amazing. But no road map. No timetable. I didn't know I wanted children until I was 39. Why would I expect you to know the answer to that before age 20?"

They sat together in silence, both left to their own thoughts of a future together.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "I like your blurry picture. I have the same blurry picture with you in it, and I like it very much." She turned so that she could look at him and smiled. "And my blurry picture does have children in it. Freakishly smart Gryffindor children that blow up Potions Labs," she teased.

"Oh Merlin. Is at least one of them a son? I'm not sure I can handle too many more headstrong women."

Hermione laughed. "It's still a little too blurry to tell right now, but we'll see what we can do."

"I love you, Hermione," he said solemnly, studying her face.

"I love you, too. Now… you must be exhausted, and I am starving. And," she added seriously, "tomorrow is Thursday." She waggled her eyebrows, causing Severus to laugh out loud.

"Yes, I am very tired and very hungry." He shook his head, remembering his conversation with Harry and Ron.

Hermione caught his faraway look. "What are you thinking about?"

"I asked Harry and Ron what your parents were like. I told them that I was apprehensive, but it wouldn't be as bad as Voldemort."

Hermione chuckled. "I take it you were wrong!"

"I might have been wrong!"

"Come on, I need to take my ex-Death Eater turned Spy turned argumentative boyfriend back to my parents' house for dinner." She laughed at Severus' mock look of annoyance at his new title. Severus helped Hermione off of the couch and she transfigured it back into a stone.

They made it through a quiet dinner together with Hermione's parents without any further arguments. After dinner, Severus was shown the guest bedroom. He contemplated sneaking in to Hermione's bedroom that night, but was far too tired. He had been awake for almost twenty-four straight hours and was dead to the world when his head hit the pillow.

He awoke when he felt a dip in his mattress. He opened his eyes to find Hermione sitting on the bed next to him, smiling.

"Good morning!"

He propped himself up on one elbow and smiled at her softly. "Well, you didn't change your mind and hex me in my sleep, so I guess it is a good morning," he said dryly.

"I would have let you sleep longer, but today is the only day I get you to myself for a while, so wake up!" she teased.

"All right. Let me get ready." As Severus unwrapped himself from the covers, he heard Hermione giggle. He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"You're naked!"

"You've slept with me before, Hermione. I was naked then, too, or don't you remember?"

"I thought that was just because I was there. I wear pyjamas."

"Not on Thursdays," he teased.

She threw a pillow at him. "Go get ready!" And she left his room laughing.

After he was showered and dressed for the day they made breakfast together and ate.

"What's our plan for the day?" Severus asked, cleaning the dishes. "Your parents are volunteering and you're supposed to show me around Sydney, correct?"

"Yes, but you've already seen my favorite part of Sydney and my parents are taking us to the Opera tomorrow. I think that's enough sightseeing."

He raised an eyebrow in question, knowing Hermione well enough to know that she had a plan.

"Take me to Spinner's End," Hermione began.

"No."

"Hear me out! I know that you don't like it, but I want to see it. It's a part of your history, and I want you to show it to me. And, if you are going to sell it, I happen to know a little bit about Transfiguration. I could make it look nicer and help you get a better price for the place."

"It's nighttime there, Hermione. Not exactly the time to do redecorating."

"Well, we'd have to travel to Hogwarts first, correct?"

"Yes," Severus responded, confused.

She took a step closer to him as he leaned against the kitchen counter and he smirked at the blatant attempt to get her way, which he knew was coming.

"I know something we could do in the middle of the night at Hogwarts before we go to Spinner's End," she teased, smiling at him. She tapped his leg and he moved them apart so that Hermione could stand between his legs. "It is Thursday, after all."

"Can I ever say no to you, Hermione?" he asked dryly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He knew it was a rhetorical and ridiculous question. He could not deny her anything. She wanted into his life; he would not push her away, no matter how painful her request.

"Merlin, I hope not, Severus," she said coyly as she leaned in and kissed him.

They kissed and she sighed as he ended the kiss. The battered teacup served them again and they landed in front of the gates of Hogwarts, enveloped by darkness. He pressed her back against the gates and kissed her heatedly. She moaned and pulled him in closer.

Severus pulled away from her for a moment. Withdrawing his wand, he sent his patronus to Minerva to let her know that they were there; she would be worried about the wards being disturbed, otherwise.

Hermione turned and watched as his falcon patronus flew into the castle and Severus knew that they were both being transported back to the Grangers' kitchen when she saw it for the first time. Had that only been a day ago? It seemed like years ago. Every anxiety of the previous day and all of the stress of thinking about Spinner's End soared away with his patronus.

Severus undid the wards and they stepped through the gates. He turned back to Hermione after he replaced the wards. Her eyes were heated as she held a hand out for him. They entered the castle and walked down to the dungeons. They entered his private quarters and Hermione moaned as Severus caressed her.

"Have you no decorum?" Phineas huffed from his frame.

"Leave, Phineas!" Severus barked, startled. He verified that Phineas was indeed gone and lowered Hermione gently down onto the couch. He made love to her on the couch, and it was better than any fantasy he had entertained the previous year. How was he ever going to make it this next year without her? He lay on the couch with Hermione's small frame draped over his and could have stayed for hours feeling her warmth seep into his skin, feeling her chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Severus?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled when Hermione broke his reverie. "Yes?"

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Because I know you."

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows so that she could look at Severus. "And what does that mean?" Her voice was incredulous, but she was smiling.

"It means that you are going to make me get up, when I would happily lay here with you for the rest of the day." He smiled back at her and saw her indignation at his statement melt.

She leaned forward to kiss him and shook her head. "Well, then, yes, you do know me."

Severus leaned his head back and groaned as Hermione lifted herself off of his body.

Hermione laughed at his theatrics. He slowly sat up and watched her get dressed. For the millionth time, he wondered how in the world he ended up here, hopelessly in love with Hermione Granger. Still not dressed, he chuckled and acquiesced when Hermione gave him one of her patented looks. He had seen that look on her face a thousand times as she kept Harry and Ron in line throughout the years. And not for the first time, he had the thought that always followed: she was going to be the death of him.

He carefully apparated them to the backyard of his home in Spinner's End. He had planned this in advance. He wanted to start with the good part, the only part of Spinner's End that he enjoyed. Seeing the look on Hermione's face as she took in the garden confirmed his decision.

"Oh, Severus!" She let go of his waist and began walking slowly down the first row in the garden, her wand lit to examine the plants. He was glad to see that they were mostly still thriving, even though he had not attended the garden since he made a short stop during Christmas break. The garden took up the entirety of the tiny back yard of the house and was as heavily warded as the house itself. There was a small footpath guiding between the rows. The garden had been his pride and joy, and his only sanity during those horrible summers near the end of the war.

She recited the names of the plants as she encountered them, gasping when she recognized plants of great value or interest. His chest swelled with pride as she would glance back at him, in awe of his work. Only Potions Masters would be impressed with this garden. Pomona would not see the value in it at all, he knew; she would probably think it quite boring. There were no exotic plants that could strangle you, no flowers that could lure you to your death. After Hermione had toured the space, they sat down on a short garden wall by the back door, looking out over the garden.

"When did you do this?" she asked, her voice still tinged with awe.

"I began the summer before your sixth year. Albus had just returned with his cursed hand and laid out the plan for me to kill him. I was consumed with grief and anger and fear and I could not stand to be in the castle. I was going mad with the overwhelming emotions and I couldn't talk to anyone about it. And then Wormtail was sent to spy on me. There was nowhere to go to gain an ounce of peace. So I went outside and decided to plant this garden. No one questioned me about it; obviously it has potions ingredients, so no one suspected anything covert. The people who knew just chalked it up to me being consumed with my craft."

Hermione frowned at him. "You were going to be the Defense professor that year."

Severus chuckled at her insights. "Again, I'm glad that you were on our side. Luckily, they were idiots. What can I say?"

She laughed at him. "Did you find peace? I like to think of you outside, not tormented every hour of the day." Her countenance turned sad and he treasured her grief on his behalf.

He nodded in response. "I don't think even the Kew Gardens were as well tended as this pitiful piece of earth that year. I wouldn't have survived had I not been outside working with the plants, letting my mind rest."

"Can you give up this garden, Severus?" she asked seriously. "I'm shocked that you would walk away from such a treasure."

He looked at Hermione. His Hermione. He had talked more to her than to any other person, save maybe Albus and Minerva, and still he could not tell her that in comparison to Hermione, this garden was rubbish. Hopefully one day, he could tell her.

"I will walk away from it, Hermione. I won't live here again; I won't let you live here, ever."

She shook her head in wonder, and it didn't surprise him that she didn't understand. She didn't understand that the only things that had ever been nurtured in this miserable place had been his plants. He stood and took her hand. "Let me take you inside."

She held his hand and followed him inside the house. Severus lit the wall sconces. To him, the difference between the garden and the inside of his house was dramatic. The weight of pain settled in his chest immediately, but he sincerely wondered if Hermione would feel anything at all. He looked around at the dusty books and could smell the must that permeated the entire house from top to bottom. Smells could always trigger the memories. He desperately hoped that Hermione was not going to fight him about getting rid of the house.

He didn't need to worry. "Oh, Severus," she said darkly. "What have I done? I made you come back here," and her voice trailed off as she looked around.

"It's all right, Hermione. I'm fine," he said, slightly confused at her response.

"It's like being with a dementor, isn't it? That's what you feel, isn't it?"

Brow furrowed in further confusion, he nodded.

"I feel something so dark in here. Something I don't ever feel with you, Severus. If I feel it a little bit, it must be overwhelming to you."

"Yes," he answered baldly.

She took his hand and led him from the house and back into the garden. Most of the weight lifted from his chest, and he could tell that Hermione felt better, too. Her perceptiveness would never cease to amaze him.

She took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Severus. I shouldn't have pressed you."

"I'm not upset, Hermione. You truly wanted to see a part of my history. Maybe I'm the one who should apologize. I knew it would not be pleasant and I still brought you here."

After a moment, Hermione smiled and broke the tension. "Next time we're supposed to sightsee in Australia, I'll take you to see the kangaroos. How does that sound?"

He laughed at her attempt at levity. "Next time, don't make me get off of the couch when I have a beautiful naked witch laying on me!"

She laughed and in an instant, the pain evaporated. He held his arm out to her and she put his arm around his waist, ready to leave.

They took the portkey that Minerva had charmed to alternate between Hogwarts and the Granger's home and landed in the sitting room once more. When they left Spinner's End it was the middle of the night, but it was now early afternoon in Australia. "Merlin, Hermione. All of these time changes are wearying," Severus said, slightly bleary eyed. "Is this what it was like with a time-turner? Did you ever feel jet-lagged?"

"No," Hermione answered. "I never traveled more than three hours back, so I didn't feel it as much."

Severus sat down on the couch and smiled when Hermione lay down and put her head in his lap. He played with her hair and relished the normality of sitting in a sitting room with nothing to do but enjoy the woman he loved.

"I brought a sleeping draught with me. I think we should both take some on Saturday after dinner or we're going to be exhausted at the Burrow. And grouchy," he teased.

Her eyes, which had closed under his comforting ministrations, flew open and narrowed. She laughed despite her feigned annoyance at his jibe and then closed her eyes once more.

"Are you going to be all right at the Burrow?"

"I like Molly and Arthur, and I like most of their children," he deadpanned.

Hermione laughed. "You know what I mean."

"I will be fine. I just saw everyone at the Anniversary Party, and to be truthful, I enjoyed most of the people there. I didn't think people would be as accepting of me after the war, but I was pleasantly surprised. And I thought the Weasleys in particular would be angry with me, because of George's ear and Ginevra's sixth year when I was Headmaster, but they have been very understanding. I'm pretty sure I have you to thank on that account."

"No, not really. Molly and Arthur knew about our relationship because they still treat me as one of the family. But I didn't have to talk them into accepting our relationship or talk them into forgiving you. They never once asked me if I was sure or tried to warn me about you."

"Did they ask you why?"

"Everyone asks me why," Hermione answered nonchalantly.

Once again, Severus was thankful that Hermione was as loving as she was perceptive. He didn't want to ask about her answer, and she didn't make him.

She opened one eye to look at him and then closed it again and moaned when he began rubbing her temples, which made Severus chuckle. "I tell them that I have seen the real you that was hidden for so many years, and that I feel like the luckiest woman in the world to steal you away before everyone else catches on."

"You do not," Severus said in wonderment.

"I do, too," she answered seriously.

He continued to massage her temples and watched her drift off to sleep. Unwilling to disturb Hermione, he decided to lay his head on the back of the couch as he tried to digest everything that had happened that day.

"Hermione, wake up. Severus…" He felt someone rubbing his shoulder and then felt Hermione sit up besides him.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione said, groggily.

"Did sightseeing make you that tired?" Jean asked them, smiling. It was the first time Severus had ever seen her truly smile when he was in the room and it gave him a sense of hope that was tangible. He smiled back at her and waited for Hermione to explain about their "sightseeing."

"Severus has been to Sydney before, so I asked him to take me to see his family home. So, we did sightsee today, just not around here," Hermione supplied, stretching.

Jean furrowed her brow slightly, but didn't look angry. "Did you have a good time?"

"No," they both answered together, which made both of them chuckle.

Hermione deftly changed the subject by asking her parents how they enjoyed their day at the clinic.

The good mood persisted through dinner and Severus enjoyed hearing Ethan and Jean tell stories about when Hermione was a child. Everyone laughed as Jean told about finding a five-year old Hermione in the study in their old home in England, reading books that were from the highest shelves, thinking she was going mad because there was no possible way for Hermione to reach them.

After dinner, Ethan and Severus played chess and Ethan asked Severus to explain what their research was about. Severus enjoyed talking about their research and having a discussion about science in the Muggle and magical worlds. After two games of chess where Severus soundly beat Ethan, they both relaxed and drank brandy in front of the fire. It was quickly becoming a ritual that Severus knew he would miss when their summer holiday was over.

Severus did not have any words for expressing his gratitude toward Ethan for welcoming Severus into his family this summer. Telling him about his own poor excuse for a father or explaining how much he enjoyed their intellectual discussions was probably never going to happen, no matter how much Severus had opened up emotionally this past year. Instead, what came out was, "Hermione and I will come visit you and Jean at Christmastime this year."

It was a non sequitur, but unsurprisingly, Ethan seemed to understand. He simply nodded and smiled. "We would like that."

Ethan and Jean retired a short time later, and Hermione joined Severus in the study. Hermione transfigured the two wing back chairs into a couch and they sat in front of the fire. Sitting side-by-side and stealing kisses soon shifted into Hermione lying on top of Severus, just as they had at Hogwarts that morning. Severus kissed Hermione and tangled his hand in her hair. He laughed softly when Hermione wandlessly shut the door and he felt the hum of her magic as her wards went up. They made love slowly, trying to draw out every minute of their time together. When the fire had turned to grey embers, they knew they had to leave the study. Still lying on Severus' chest, much as they had started the day, Hermione grabbed her wand from her discarded jeans. She banished their clothes, presumably to their suitcases, and then with a flourish clothed herself in pyjamas and Severus in boxers. They quickly and quietly set the study to rights.

"We need to go to our rooms, Severus," Hermione said unnecessarily.

Severus held Hermione to himself. "When you come stay at Hogwarts in two weeks, I won't have to let you go," he said. "I don't know how many times I can let you go again, Hermione," he said seriously. He felt her sigh and nod into his chest.

They held each other for a few more minutes. Then they left the study silently and Severus watched Hermione go up the stairs to her room.

Severus lay awake for another hour in bed. The thought of another year without Hermione while she finished University made his chest ache. All of the patience and control over his emotions that he mastered as a spy was evaporating into a fine mist where Hermione was concerned. He resolved to regain that patience and let her finish University without his petulance. He finally used his Occlumency to clear his mind of Hermione so that he could sleep.

What seemed like only minutes later, he awoke when Hermione sat down on his bed. Looking at her, he was unsurprised to see that she looked as tired as he felt. "No chipper 'good morning' this morning?" he joked.

"Merlin, no. How late did we stay up?" she responded, voice slightly raspy.

Severus drew her down to lie on the bed and held her tightly with her back to his chest. "About three a.m. I think I finally fell asleep at about four."

"Uggghh," was the only response.

"Then why are we awake?"

"You're sleeping the day away," Hermione said grouchily.

"Excuse me?"

Hermione chuckled. "That's what mum always says: 'Get up, you're sleeping the day away!' Nine o'clock is the limit in mum's home."

He propped himself up on his elbow, and Hermione turned onto her back to look at him. She furrowed her brow when she saw the serious look on his face. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Severus," she answered tentatively.

"I want you to know that I'm going to stop being a possessive grouch."

Hermione smiled at him. "You aren't a possessive grouch. You know I miss you just as much as you miss me. I love knowing that if we had the choice, you would want me with you. Besides, I'm the grouch, remember?"

"Be that as it may," he began in a tone of mock seriousness, but smiled when Hermione huffed in indignation, "I am going to stop being impatient. I will be happy with whatever moments I can have with you. Even if they are too early in the morning," he added.

"Well, then get up! You're sleeping the day away!" She gave him a quick kiss and then stood from his bed to leave. She smiled at him, and he remembered for the thousandth time that he would wait another year, and another decade on top of that if he had to.

After Severus showered and got ready he joined Hermione and her parents in the kitchen. He smiled at Hermione, who was still bleary eyed and drinking coffee. He got a stilted "good morning, Severus" from Jean through narrowed eyes which clearly translated into a message that she knew exactly how late they stayed up last night. This was a new phenomenon to Severus, being censured by the mother of a woman he was dating. Well, being censured by a headstrong woman was not really new, but the reason was new. He almost opened his mouth to remind Jean that he and Hermione were adults, when Ethan shook his head ever so slightly while looking down at the newspaper on the table. Severus decided to take his lumps like a man and instead sat down and nodded contritely to her with a polite, "Good morning, Jean," as she served him tea and toast. Ethan gave him a friendlier but much less awake, "Morning." And Hermione continued to drink her coffee, seemingly oblivious to what had transpired.

"Hermione, dear, are we going shopping today?" Jean asked Hermione as Jean joined them at the table.

"Yes, let's do! Will you take me to that store you told me about?" Hermione answered, eyes suddenly bright.

Severus gave Hermione a questioning look.

"Mum and I are going to get something new to wear to the opera tonight!"

"Do I need to," Severus began, but Hermione quickly forestalled him.

"Just wear the suit you brought, it will be great. I'm not buying anything too fancy, I just want something new."

Severus nodded, knowing that there was no suit in his suitcase. Knowing Hermione, she would pick out a dress and then transfigure something complimentary for him. She could transfigure something for herself, he was sure, but this was most likely a mother and daughter thing that he would never understand.

"Would you two like to come along?" Jean asked. The slight tease in her voice was immediately reminiscent of Hermione and Severus laughed.

"My thoughts exactly," said Ethan, in response to Severus laughing. "We men folk will be doing men things. Right, Severus?"

"Right," he answered in a definitive voice. Jean and Hermione laughed at them and rolled their eyes.

"Men things" turned out to be Ethan and Severus taking turns reading the newspaper, sometimes discussing an article, and later Ethan paying bills while Severus perused the library.

Jean and Hermione returned from their shopping trip each with a bag in hand and all smiles. Jean went into the kitchen to find Ethan, but Hermione walked straight to Severus, who was sitting in the sitting room with a book and leaned over to give him a kiss. The moment was so domestic; it was as if plucked from someone else's life. Severus Snape was not a good husband with a beautiful wife and a normal home. And while it was true he was not that man, for one split second, he became that man, and it felt wonderful.

They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing and not doing much of anything. Much earlier than Severus thought was reasonable, Hermione said that she was going to get ready and called Severus to the guest bedroom. On the bed was a muggle suit that Severus had never seen before. He was pleased that it was black and it was nicely cut.

"That's very nice. It turns out your Transfiguration classes were useful, after all," he teased.

With one flourish of her wand, but still looking at Severus and smirking, she turned the suit orange.

"I believe that is an empty threat, Hermione. I don't think you want me wearing orange, nor do you want me wearing my Hogwarts teaching robes; which are at this moment, my two best options. Your mother would like to be reminded that I was your teacher, I'm sure of it," he deadpanned, as he drew his wand and transfigured the orange suit to his teaching robes.

Hermione groaned and easily transfigured the teaching robes back into the handsome black suit. "You win."

Severus laughed and drew Hermione to him, putting his arms around her waist. "This time, yes. Frankly, winning and happiness and love," at this he tightened his hold on her waist, "are all very new to me, Hermione. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and find it a dream."

Hermione smiled at him. "This part is a dream, Severus. Our lives will never look like this. We are not normal." They both chuckled. "In a month, you will be back as the most powerful wizard of our age, teaching students how to light cauldrons in an exemplary manner and we will be trying to find a cure for werewolves. This is not our life. But I will still be happy and in love, and I will win an argument or two." She paused and smiled at him. "It has been a nice break, hasn't it?"

Severus nodded. "Who would have thought hell was so lovely this time of year?"

She laughed, which always gave him the irrational thought that everything was going to be fine.

She kissed him and pulled out of his embrace. "I've got to get ready!"

Severus nodded and watched her leave the room. He found Ethan in the sitting room watching a television show on nature. "Is Jean getting ready, too?"

Ethan simply nodded.

"We leave in two hours?" Severus asked.

Ethan nodded again.

"Is this normal?" Severus asked.

Ethan considered the question for a minute before answering. "Not for Jean on a Friday night, honestly. And not for Hermione at all, but I'm not sure on that account. We haven't seen her much in the last couple of years. I do believe our dates for the evening are trying to impress us."

Severus and Ethan eventually left to get ready themselves. Severus looked at himself in the mirror in the suit that Hermione had transfigured for him. He could honestly say that he was happy with the way he looked. He would never be the most handsome man, but he had improved, it seemed, with age. With no grey hairs to be found and the weight of the world removed from his shoulders, he looked younger than he did a few years ago, and much younger than Hermione's parents, for which he was grateful. He still looked older than Hermione, but wisely, she compensated by dressing in a mature fashion, which he appreciated.

Severus and Ethan found themselves yet again alone in the sitting room waiting on the women.

When they came down, Severus gasped. Hermione was the loveliest he had ever seen her. She was beautiful to him, always, but the way she looked tonight was for him alone, and he was amazed that she would take such an effort for him. Her hair was artfully twisted at the back of her head. Her dark green dress was both modest and incredibly sexy. Just as she said, it was not too fancy, but it looked like it was custom made for her. He paused for a moment, wondering if she transfigured it to fit better. He loved that he knew her as the powerful witch that she was.

Her smile as she walked to him confirmed that, yes, sometimes she did know exactly what he was thinking.

"You are stunning, Hermione. I will not be able to take my eyes off of you to watch the opera."

"Then I will sit between the two of you," teased Jean, who had obviously overheard Severus.

Hermione looked at Severus. "You are so handsome, Severus. Our friends back home would not recognize us. Are you ready for our last night of pretending to be normal"?

Severus nodded.

They went to the opera and he enjoyed being an anonymous patron in an anonymous country. For one night, he was not an infamous ex-Death Eater turned Spy, but simply a man out with loved ones. He looked to his right at Hermione as she watched the opera. He remembered those first letters from Hermione talking about Australia. Never in a million years could he have imagined that he would be with her and her parents in the Sydney Opera House exactly one year later.

Saturday was spent with everyone relaxing. Hermione, he knew, was trying to spend as much time as possible with her mother before leaving again. He knew it had hurt her incredibly to lose the closeness with her mother, and was glad that she had recovered much of that closeness this summer. He and Ethan played a few games of chess and Ethan managed to take a game from Severus, which he used as an excuse to break out the brandy one last time.

"Take care of her," Ethan said while they sat together, nursing their brandies.

"I will. We take turns, actually," Severus mused, remembering waking in the infirmary.

Dinner was slightly subdued, as Severus and Hermione's departure hung over all of them like the heaviness of the air after a rain. Jean asked about plans to come back to visit, and both Jean and Hermione's faces lit up when Ethan told them of Severus' plan for them to come back at Christmastime.

Severus and Hermione were leaving for the burrow at 3:00 a.m., so as they bade Ethan and Jean goodnight, it was also goodbye.

Severus and Hermione woke up before the sunrise early Sunday morning and portkeyed to the gates of Hogwarts. They adjusted their eyes to the midday sun and then Hermione waggled her eyebrows at Severus. He pressed her against the gates, just as he had when they went to Spinner's End on Thursday. After a few minutes kissing, he pulled away from her. "As much as I'd like to drag you down to the dungeons, I think we need to get to the Burrow, or Molly will send a search party. I am not foolish enough to get on Molly's bad side."

They entered Hogwarts and went straight to Minerva's office. They knocked, but it was not Minerva's voice that said, "Enter!"

"Filius, what are you doing here?" asked Severus with brow furrowed. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes. Quite fine. I am trying to find some paperwork that Minerva left for me." He then turned to Hermione. "Hello, Hermione! Always a pleasure to see you!"

"Hello, Professor Flitwick," she answered. "It's good to see you, as well."

"Where is Minerva?" Severus asked.

"She has gone to talk to Professor Hudson. She said that an excellent candidate for Defense Against the Dark Arts has approached her about the possibility of teaching. Professor Hudson did a fine job, but was very tired at the end of last year. Of course, we were all tired, but he seemed especially done in. Minerva suspects that he would welcome the chance to retire again. He was really only here as a favor to her."

Severus looked to Hermione. Her eyes were wide. Severus knew that she, too, was more concerned with what was not being said.

"Is the candidate from Slytherin House?" Severus asked. His voice came out in his normal, steady, even tone, even as his heart beat a tattoo in his chest. Hermione's hand squeezed his own, and he wondered how long her hand had been in his.

"She didn't mention. I'm sure we'll all find out soon enough. Are you two here to see Minerva?" Filius then picked up a parchment off of Minerva's buried desktop.

"No," Severus replied. "We're just here to floo through to the Burrow."

"Well, give my best to Arthur and Molly. I'll be off. Goodbye, Severus, Hermione."

They bade him goodbye and watched him as he left Minerva's office. Once the door closed, Severus lowered himself into a chair in front of Minerva's desk, and he felt rather than saw Hermione sit down in the chair next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. He looked at Hermione. There was no need to vocalize the multitude of thoughts running through his head; she knew exactly what he was thinking. He felt his admiration for her grow all the more as she simply sat with him without peppering him with questions or offering platitudes. She grasped his hand again.

"I want Slytherin House, Hermione."

"I know, Severus," she nodded.

Severus let out a slow breath. "Let's go. No use sitting here stewing when I have absolutely no clue what Minerva is planning." He stood up and drew Hermione into his arms. She hugged him tightly.

"Come on, Severus. The Weasleys are excellent at distraction. They'll take your mind off of this."

The green flames erupted and moments later they stepped out into the Weasley's sitting room.

"Hermione! Severus! Come in!" Molly pulled Hermione into a hug and then walked over to Severus. He was about to say hello when Molly pulled him into a hug, just as she had hugged Hermione. His eyes got large in shock as he hugged her back stiffly and Hermione giggled. "We're so glad you're both here," Molly said, letting go of Severus.

"Thanks, Molly," Hermione said. "It's so good to be here again! Where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're in the back garden playing Quidditch, mostly. I think Charlie's upstairs sleeping. He portkeyed in from Romania a couple of hours ago."

They followed Molly to the back garden and they could hear the shouts of the Weasley clan as they got closer. Arthur was sitting in a garden chair talking to Fleur as Hermione, Severus and Molly stepped outside.

As Arthur and Fleur called out greetings to Severus and Hermione, the group in the air playing Quidditch took notice and landed on the ground. Abandoning their brooms, they came to say hello to Severus and Hermione. Bill, George, Angelina Johnson, Harry and Ginny gave Hermione hugs and shook Severus' hand. Ron landed and was walking toward them with a witch that was unfamiliar to Severus.

Ron drew the tall, sandy haired witch to his side. "Hermione, Professor Snape, this is Christine Elliot. She plays for the Holyhead Harpies. Christine, these are my friends Hermione Granger and Severus Snape."

They exchanged pleasantries, and Severus looked at Hermione. She had a smile on her face, and two things struck Severus. First, he was pleased to see that the smile was her real smile; she was truly happy for Ron. Secondly, his chest tightened as he realized that he, and possibly only he, knew Hermione so well that he knew which smiles were faked and which were real. The entire exchange took less than a minute, but it was a telling moment. Hermione squeezed his hand tightly and brought him out of his reverie.

Arthur and Hermione conjured more chairs in the garden. Arthur, Bill, Fleur and Harry sat down to visit with Severus and Hermione while the rest took to the air to resume their game.

"How are your parents, Hermione?" asked Arthur.

"They're fine. They are still happy living in Australia, much to my chagrin," Hermione joked.

"Anything new at Hogwarts?" Bill asked.

Severus looked at Hermione, at a loss of what to say. Hermione chuckled and answered for him. "We just found out not fifteen minutes ago that Professor Hudson might be retiring."

"Who's Professor Hudson?" asked Harry.

"He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Slytherin House," Severus answered.

Harry's eyes were wide as he practically yelled, "What? You aren't Head of Slytherin?"

"No," Severus answered levelly.

"I can't believe that! Has Professor McGonagall lost her mind?"

"No, she has not, Mr. Potter." The stern voice of Minerva McGonagall surprised them all as they turned to see her walking through the garden with Molly. Everyone stood to greet her.

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean any disrespect to you."

Minerva laughed. "No offense taken. I happen to agree with your sentiments."

"Minerva," Severus said in his usual solemn address. Severus tried not to react at all to her statement but his heart was racing and he could hear Hermione holding her breath next to him.

Minerva said hello to the rest of the Weasleys and then turned her attention to Bill and smiled. "I talked to Professor Hudson. It took all of two seconds for him to retire when I gave him the news."

"What news?" Hermione asked.

Minerva smiled at her and Severus. "Bill is going to be our new Defense professor." Arthur slapped Bill on the back as Fleur hugged him.

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"And I am now in need of a new Head of Slytherin. Severus, it's yours if you want it."

Hermione threw her arms around Severus' neck. At that moment, he threw his Slytherin subtleties out the window as he hugged Hermione back and lifted her off of the ground, making her laugh.

As Severus gently put Hermione down, he looked at Minerva and gave her a knowing look. "Thank you, Minerva."

She smiled back at Severus as Hermione beamed standing next to him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Hermione turned her attention to Bill and Fleur. "Why the change, Bill? I thought you and Fleur were happy at Gringotts."

It was Molly and Arthur's turn to beam as Fleur answered. "Because we are going to have a baby!"

The obligatory squealing and hugging of females ensued. Severus walked over to Bill and shook his hand. "Congratulations, Bill, on both accounts."

"Thank you, Severus. I am excited to be coming to Hogwarts. I really thought it would be years before there would be an opening. I approached Minerva last week, just to let her know that I was interested. Field work was exciting, but I don't want to travel anymore, and the desk job I took two years ago wasn't really a good fit for me."

Severus nodded. "You'll do well, Bill. I am happy to help you in any way that I can."

There were benefits to being surrounded by Gryffindors. They asked the personal questions that a Slytherin would not be caught dead voicing. Sure enough, Harry, who had joined their conversation, did not disappoint.

"Where are you going to live?" Harry asked Bill.

"We're going to get a house in Hogsmeade. Minerva said that she would set up a floo connection so that I can go home each night. She invited us to live together in the castle, but that wasn't appealing to Fleur."

"Have there been other married professors?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Quite a few," Hermione answered as she rejoined Severus at his side. "Phineas Nigellus was married when he was Headmaster."

That answer garnered quite a few shocked looks. Not even Severus knew that tidbit of information.

Hermione chuckled. "Her name was Lydia. She was a Gryffindor. A pureblood Gryffindor, obviously. He was crazy about her."

Harry shook his head. "Phineas is a piece of work. Secretive bastard." There was no venom in his voice, though.

Just then, Ginny and the others landed and joined around them. "Did Fleur give you the good news?" Ginny asked Hermione, excited.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well, Mum threatened us within an inch of our lives," George added. "I've got news, too, Hermione."

"What?" she asked, looking between George and Angelina.

"Oh no, not that!" Angelina blurted out.

"Marriage is an outdated institution," George began, but laughed as both Angelina and Molly huffed and shot daggers at him. "I'm joking! But that is not my news," and then added, "right now…" looking teasingly at Angelina. She rolled her eyes at him and he continued. "I am moving to Hogsmeade, too. I'm opening a Hogsmeade branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I finally bought out Zonko's. And I want to make sure my new niece or nephew is being raised properly."

Everyone laughed, envisioning George's version of being raised properly.

Minerva moaned. "I think I am going to cancel all Hogsmeade trips for the next twenty years or so. Severus, Bill, what do you think?"

Severus and Bill deadpanned, "I agree," at the same time, causing everyone to laugh at their teasing.

"Does anyone else have exciting news for me today?" Hermione asked, laughing. "Harry? Ron?"

"No, we're good," Ron chimed in, smiling. "I think you're caught up now."

"We have so many things to celebrate tonight!" said Molly, still beaming. "I'm making a huge dinner and we're going to eat out here in the garden. I want everyone back here for dinner. You, too, Minerva. But right now, Minerva needs Severus and Bill to return to Hogwarts."

Minerva nodded and looked at Severus and Bill. "Paperwork. Merlin, it never ends. But there's only a month until the start of term, and I want to get this done quickly. Meet me in my office in ten minutes." She then turned to walk back into the house with Molly.

Everyone started talking to each other once more, and a few walked off to go into the house while others went back into the field to resume their Quidditch game.

Severus was finally able to talk to Hermione without everyone's eyes on him. "Hermione…"

She beamed back at him, holding both of his hands in hers. "I'm happy for you, Severus. You deserve this."

He gave her a short, but heated kiss, which drew a wolf whistle from George from his broom. "Merlin, Hermione. Please tell me that your blurry picture of our future does not have this many kids," he teased.

"Absolutely not," Hermione whispered. "I have to take a calming draught when I'm here or I break out in hives," she joked. Then she turned serious. "I'm so proud of you."

He smiled at her, not caring who was watching. "I love you. I will see you later," he said softly as he dipped his head to kiss her softly.

When Bill and Severus stepped out of the fireplace in Minerva's office, Filius was already there. He conjured another chair and they all sat down across from Minerva. It didn't take long for Minerva to go over all of the paperwork with Severus and Bill. Once they had all signed their respective contracts and talked over the coming year, Minerva let Bill and Severus return to the Burrow.

Exiting the floo at the Burrow, he immediately stood aside so that Bill could come through. Severus followed Bill into the kitchen to find all of the women gathered together. The laughing and talking immediately stopped when the men entered. Severus looked at Hermione, whose eyes were bright with laughter.

A smiling Ginny looked at the men and immediately put on her best imitation of Molly. "Shoo! Out of the kitchen! No men allowed! Leave, Professor Weasley, and take Professor Snape with you!"

All of the women laughed, and Bill looked at Severus. "I think we'll be better off in the garden. This many women in one room is bad news," he joked. Hermione grinned at Severus, who raised one eyebrow in return. His gesture was not missed and made all of the women start laughing again. Bill and Severus left the kitchen, both men shaking their heads.

There were a half dozen mismatched lawn chairs lined up facing the mock Quidditch pitch. Severus took an empty seat next to Charlie, who looked decidedly worse for the wear. "Hello, Charlie. Are you well?"

"Hello Severus. I'll be fine, thanks."

George, seated on Charlie's other side, laughed and added, "He got hexed by Ginny because he was about to make a move on Hermione."

"What?" Bill exclaimed, as he took the chair next to Severus.

"I didn't know they were dating!" said Charlie. "All I said was that I thought she looked lovely today."

"'_Lovely._' Yeah, I bet," teased Bill.

"Anyway, Ginny overheard and hexed me off my broom."

Severus, who had been listening to the discussion with a mix of anger, jealousy, surprise and amusement, looked at Charlie and in his most professorial voice asked, "Do we have a problem, Charles?"

Charlie raised his hands in mock surrender. "No Sir! I'm jealous of all of you, but I'm not an idiot!" He paused as they laughed and then sighed. "I'm even jealous of Percy!"

"Where is Percy?" Severus asked.

George laughed. "You just now noticed he's not here, didn't you?" They all laughed when Severus shrugged. "Percy and Penelope will be here for dinner."

"How can _you_ not get a girl?" asked Bill, shaking his head in wonder.

"For some reason," Charlie began, "there aren't a lot of witches working on Romanian dragon reserves." Everyone laughed and he continued, "Mom's been nagging me for years to find a nice witch and settle down. Now that I would actually like to do that, I can't find one!"

Everyone pondered Charlie's predicament for a moment.

"Germany," Severus said levelly.

"What?" George asked, leaning forward and looking past Charlie to Severus.

"Charlie, do you remember Davis York? I think he was your age."

"Yes, he left after our third year, I think. I never saw him again."

"Yes. Davis was quite," Severus started, trying to find a diplomatic word.

"Weird," Charlie supplied. "There were rumors that he wasn't a wizard. Was he in Slytherin?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "And he was a wizard, but he really wasn't able to do much magic. Every once in a while, a student like that starts Hogwarts, and it's not pretty. Luckily for him, while he was hopeless in Transfiguration and Potions and Charms, he absolutely excelled at Care of Magical Creatures. Very gifted. So, Albus and the Care of Magical Creatures professor and I worked to find him an apprenticeship. I found a large dragon reserve in Germany, and he left to work for them after his third year. He would write to me every year to let me know how he was doing."

"Hermione said that you were nice, but I didn't believe her," George joked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, he wrote that he was doing well with all of the dragons, except, of course, for their very large herd of Andalousians."

Charlie nodded. Bill and George looked clueless, so Charlie offered, "Well, that's completely normal. Andalousians only respond to…"

Severus smirked as he could see Charlie thinking.

"What?" George asked, confused.

"Andalousians only respond to a witch's magic," Charlie furnished.

Cottoning on, Bill and George laughed.

"I hear Germany is _lovely_ this time of year," Bill joked.

"I hear the dragon loving witches of Germany are _lovely_ this time of year," George added, and they all laughed.

Arthur, Ron and Harry came around the side of the house and took seats with the men. "What's so funny?" Ron asked Charlie. "And why hasn't Professor Snape hexed your bits off yet?"

"I promised Professor Snape that I would transfer to Germany," Charlie deadpanned. George and Severus and Bill laughed out loud. Severus couldn't remember ever having a group of men that he could laugh with.

They continued visiting until Molly put them all to work getting the garden set up for dinner.

Dinner was a loud affair, with sixteen people gathered around the table together. They celebrated Harry's birthday with an ornate cake. Severus chuckled as he realized that no one was willing to eat the cake until George took a bite. When everyone was reasonably satisfied that they wouldn't sprout feathers or turn green, they all laughed and ate. Then they toasted all of the family members with happy news. Severus was touched as they toasted him without reservation. Two years ago, he was completely friendless and had no family. Now, he apparently had two families: the Grangers were accepting him into their family, or at least Hermione's father was, and the Weasleys welcomed him as one of their own. Last year at this time, he wondered if life was worth living. That sentiment was now so foreign to him that he could not believe he had ever entertained such a thought.

After dinner, a new Quidditch game started and everyone on the ground broke into little clutches of conversation. Severus enjoyed being a part of it all. He listened to stories about Fred and George growing up, and he let their grief and healing wash over him as they remembered him.

When it became too dark for anyone to play Quidditch, talk began of where everyone would sleep. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, George and Angelina said their goodbyes, and Severus turned to Hermione.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you at Hogwarts. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

Severus nodded. "Have a good night, Hermione."

She smiled at him. "Good night, Severus. I love you," she said fondly.

"I love you, too. I would tell you to sleep well, but I have a feeling all of you females will be up all night gossiping."

Hermione playfully swatted his arm. She then reached up and drew his head down and kissed him.

Severus flooed back to Hogwarts and returned to his quarters.

"I hear congratulations are in order," drawled Phineas.

"Hello, Phineas. Yes, thank you. I am once again Head of the finest house in Hogwarts."

"I'm glad to see that you have not let your Gryffindor taint you."

"Hmmm…. You protest a lot about Gryffindors, but I heard something rather interesting today about you and a certain Gryffindor."

Phineas moaned. "I knew better than to tell Hermione about her."

"Is that why you like Hermione? Does she remind you of Lydia?"

Phineas thought for a moment, and then simply nodded.

Severus marveled at Phineas' uncharacteristic response. "Tell me about her," he entreated. "Hermione said that you were married when you were Headmaster."

"Oh yes. That's when she finally acquiesced and moved into the castle with me. She refused to live in the castle when I had the option of going to our home each night."

"Why didn't she want to live here?"

"Too many children around."

"She didn't like children?" Severus asked, curious.

"Oh, she loved them. She couldn't have any, though. It about tore our marriage apart when we found out. She was so devastated," he remembered sadly. "I always told her that she was enough for me. Merlin, she was more than enough. Anyway, this was years later and she was finally able to enjoy living in the castle with the students. She was a mediwitch, and I was able to make her Matron when our Matron finally retired the following year, the old hag. She loved it. All of a sudden, she had hundreds of children. When Lydia died, it about killed me."

Severus nodded. "She sounds like a great woman. Thank you for telling me about her."

"You're welcome."

"Hermione has not tainted me," Severus said, contemplative. "But she has changed me, Phineas."

"Yes, she has," he replied. "But you have changed her, too."

"Have I?" Severus was sincerely curious. She seemed unchanged to Severus, but as that thought entered his mind, he realized that he had really only known her for a year.

Phineas nodded. "Oh, yes. She is much happier now."

"The war's over. Everyone's happier."

"I'm not just talking about the last year of the war. She spent a lot of time at Grimmauld before and after the war, and I've seen her with her friends. She was needed, loved as a sister, admired even. But never enjoyed."

Severus' throat constricted in pain as he relived those feelings in his own life: always useful, never a joy. "I enjoy her."

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows that, idiot. You are as spy-like as a Hufflepuff these days."

Severus growled. "Well, let's be thankful it's peacetime, then," he joked.

After making short work of unpacking, Severus sat down in his wingback chair and began reading a potions journal that had arrived while he was in Australia. After an hour, he called for Wispy.

"Master Snape is back! How can Wispy serve?" the house-elf asked cheerfully.

"Just some tea, please, Wispy." And with those words, Wispy blinked out.

Severus left his quarters to retrieve his notebook from his private lab. When he returned a few minutes later, Wispy was pouring tea into two teacups. "Wispy," he began, "it's only me tonight."

"No, Master Snape. Miss is home," Wispy corrected him, matter-of-factly.

Severus looked down at the elf. "Miss… is…?" and then he followed Wispy's eyes and turned around to see Hermione in the doorway of his bedroom.

Hermione met his eyes and smiled. "Home."

**Author's Note: ****Thank you for reading my story. ****The experience of writing and sharing this story has been very special to me, but it would not have been near as special without you reading and sharing your life back with me.**

_**Be well, dear friend.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**mezzosangue**_


End file.
